


Consequences

by sunnivaixchel



Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Era, Consent Issues, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC Suicide, OC death, Omega Arthur, Past Sexual Assault, Plotty, Season 1 Compliant, Social Issues, Very little porn, hello naughty children time to deal with ethical ramifications of omegaverse, no beta we die like men, non magical threat, very plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: People see Camelot's prince from afar and see a perfect Alpha. It's only when a select few get closer that they realize he's a weirdly muscular Omega with an unnatural fearlessness of Alphas.People see the prince's lanky, unassuming manservant, and their eyes pass over him as a mere Beta. Almost no one realizes he's a Scentless Alpha with unusual self-control. Even the prince doesn't know.When two royal families visit to solidify their alliance with Camelot, things get tricky as sinister prince schemes to Claim Camelot's Omega prince as his own.Can Merlin protect Arthur from these machinations while keeping his own secrets hidden? Or will the wicked Prince Drustan have his way?If he doesn't, what will be the consequences?
Relationships: Arthur/OMC(unrequited), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942060
Comments: 51
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back in the Merlin fandom after 5 long years. Specifically, back in Merlin Omegaverse.  
> Let's not talk about Broken Heat right now or the fact that I've left it unfinished for 5 years. Let's talk about this 42k monstrosity I wrote 2/3 of in 2015 and just finished all of. Chapter 2 will go up on Tuesday, Chapter 3 on Wednesday, the epilogue on Thursday, just for continuity and to give people a chance to read it. It's all done though.  
> This has gone through rewrites, but I'm not happy with the infodump at the beginning, but I'm not sure what to do with it and I'm too tired to figure out how to take it out so just deal with it okay ~~please~~

Merlin had always had an easy enough time passing as a Beta. Having little to no Alpha Scent helped a lot. He had plenty of it when he scented an Omega in Heat, which was troublesome enough, and with everyone thinking of him as a Beta that would cause all sorts of problems. On an ordinary day, however, not even an Omega could scent him. This had probably saved his life on more than one occasion. Gaius knew, of course. Gwen knew, meaning Morgana also knew. He saw the way Morgana smiled when she saw him following Arthur around as if sharing a joke with herself.

Uther definitely didn’t know, or Merlin wouldn’t have gotten this job or kept it for long. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur didn’t smell much like an Omega either. Getting in a pointlessly one-sided tussle with the prince had made him aware that Arthur smelled  _ different _ . Not like the Alpha that Merlin had expected him to be, or even like a Beta with no Scent at all. It was so different from what he was used to that only when he bodily dragged Arthur out of the way of a flying dagger, his face pressed to the side of Arthur’s head for a brief instant, did he realize that he was smelling an Omega.

The realization had dumbfounded him, leaving him too shocked to be properly horrified when the king gave him the position of manservant of the prince. Nothing entered his head but the automatic ‘ _ oh gods, not him _ ’. He only realized the implications of his new position when he and Gaius returned to the physician’s tower and Gaius fixed him with that ‘ _ why is it always you? _ ’ look that Merlin had grown accustomed to.

Now he followed around a royal prat who fought to be the best and the strongest with heartbreaking determination. Merlin often wondered if the people of Camelot knew Arthur’s Nature. His Scent wasn’t immediately recognizable, and most commoners never got too close to him. Everyone in the castle knew, but they remained tight-lipped. Merlin had resorted to asking Gaius about Arthur’s Scent and was told that Arthur had been born with more yellow bile than was normal for an Omega. At Uther’s behest, Gaius had attempted various treatments after Arthur Presented. All the treatments had made him violently ill, and Uther had forbidden any more. The excess humor allowed Arthur to do things that most Omegas couldn’t, and that suited Uther well.

Gaius would tell Merlin nothing else, and he had to piece together the rest himself. From what he could gather, the Alpha sons of noblemen, who might have tried to make a Claim on the Omega prince, found his Scent repugnant. Gwen had, under duress, revealed that Lady Morgana, an Alpha herself, found Arthur’s Scent ‘ _ not entirely unpleasant _ ’ and that she had said that it took getting used to. Merlin agreed. That conversation had happened before Gwen found out about Merlin’s Nature.

Merlin thought that Arthur smelled fantastic, and it took all his self-control (and fear of being caught) not to scent Arthur in his sleep. He’d never attempted to use even the most discreet of Alpha overtones in his voice, not after a visiting noble had tried to use overtones against Arthur at a feast and had been set upon by every knight in the room. The only Alpha allowed to use overtones with Arthur was his father, but even with the strongest overtones, used in violent anger, Arthur was never as cowed as he should have been. The king’s overtones made Merlin cringe. Something about Arthur’s unusual state must make him less susceptible to overtones.

Merlin did his best to keep his magic secret without worrying about his Nature. In retrospect, he should have worried.

“Not looking forward to the feast?” Merlin raised his eyebrows at the clothes strewn across the floor in a trail behind the prince. Arthur hadn’t even waited for Merlin to undress him.

“What do you think?” Arthur snapped.

“Guess not.”

“Just dress me for training.” Merlin could tell that Arthur wasn’t in the mood to be prodded at, so Merlin dressed him and trotted at his heels down to the armoury. From there, a fully-armoured Arthur strode to the training fields. Merlin had to put his long legs to use to keep up. Everywhere they went, preparations were being made for the feast, and Arthur’s mood grew fouler and fouler until Merlin feared for the knights’ safety.

Merlin sat to the side and cheered whenever Arthur did something impressive. He got yelled at to shut up at least a dozen times, but it looked like Arthur might have been smiling. Merlin’s eyes could be playing tricks on him.

Satisfaction and pride curled up in the pit of his stomach. A little voice whispered ‘ _ my Omega _ ’, and Merlin almost punched himself in the face. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. He did not need to be having that thought or any thoughts like it. He watched Arthur knock one of the younger knights off his feet, and the lad was airborne for a split second before falling to the ground.

“Not good enough!” Arthur said, mood foul again. Merlin winced but couldn’t squelch the pride swelling in his chest. Any Alpha who managed to catch Arthur would be the luckiest Alpha in the world. Merlin knew that other Alphas could never appreciate Arthur. The idea of having Arthur as a Mate dizzied Merlin. ‘ _ Look at that. Do you see that Omega? That’s my Omega. That Omega there, besting Alphas in tournaments and tests of strength? My Omega. That might warrior storming the battlefield? My Omega. That handsome man with his broad shoulders and golden _ —”

“Merlin,” Arthur said. The servant snapped out of his reverie.

“Sorry!” he said, a bit too loud, face red. Arthur sent him a withering glance. Merlin grabbed the sheathed sword and the flail  _ and _ the dagger, casting a sympathetic look back at the battered knights.

“I’m to dine with my father tonight.” They headed back to the armoury, where Merlin methodically removed each piece of armour.

_ ‘Look at those hips. He’d bear you plenty of childre _ —  _ STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT _ ’. It required all of Merlin’s self-control not to do something stupid like jump on the Omega prince or growl and (attempt to) pin him to the wall so he could scent him. Arthur stopped walking and Merlin ran into his back. Arthur sent him a dirty look.

“Have you been palling around with the guards again?”

“I, erm, no?” Merlin scratched the back of his head. Arthur sniffed once.

“Thought I smelled an Alpha,” he mumbled and started walking again. Merlin followed behind with a flaming red face. Arthur had scented him? That never happened unless an Omega was going into Heat. Was he finally turning into a  _ real _ Alpha? Just like that, the thing he’d been dreaming about didn’t sound so exciting anymore. If he had a Scent and started being more like an Alpha then everyone would  _ know _ . Arthur would especially  _ know, _ and while that wasn’t as bad as having his magic discovered, Merlin knew Uther would execute him for treason anyway. Also, Arthur would  _ know _ , which might have been worse than dying.

Arthur flopped down onto his bed, putting his muddy boots on the freshly cleaned bedclothes. Merlin sneered in another direction.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, facedown on the bed, “Go muck out my horses. Be back in time to get me ready for supper.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine” he said. Arthur lifted his head and gave Merlin a Look. Merlin shot Arthur a cheeky grin, and he thought he saw fondness or amusement flicker in Arthur’s eyes, but then it was gone. Arthur looked tired. “Yes, sire,” Merlin added, knowing he’d have to hurry so he could have a quick wash before getting Arthur ready for dinner with the king.

Arthur waited until Merlin was gone to roll onto his back and kick off his boots. He sighed. His stomach churned at the thought of the impending feast. Cambia and Anglia were visiting to reinforce their alliances. Anglia’s king, Myron, was a stern but good-hearted, older man with two Omega daughters, Greta and Alda, and a Beta son, Hartwin, who were largely uninteresting, if Arthur’s memory served him. Cambia’s king, Conall, was a large, boisterous man, fond of food and folly. He had a comely Beta daughter, Hania, who Arthur had eyed thoughtfully for a Beta queen, but she had no personality or mind of her own due to the influence of...her  _ brother _ . A chill skittered down Arthur’s spine at the memory of Cambia’s last visit. Had it really been seven years?

“ _ An Omega?” the large man hid his shock well. Arthur tipped his chin up, gritting his teeth. “Well, with the lovely Lady Morgana Presenting as an Alpha, it makes things much easier on you, I’m sure.” This was one of the better reactions. Many gawked or stared with judgmental eyes or said mild platitudes laced with disgust. Arthur had been a stocky young man, even then, with none of the lithe grace expected of Omegas. _

Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes. He’d been so young then, still reeling from Presenting, still recovering from the remedies.

_ “Doesn’t look like much of an Omega.” One of Cambia’s noble sons eyed Arthur critically. “Who would want all of that?” Arthur’s jaw tensed. His father had told him to be courteous and not start fights. _

_ “I don’t know,” Prince Drustan leered, “Might be interesting to have an Omega with some fight in it.” The others laughed. Arthur clenched his fists at his sides. “Looks like he’d be fun to break in.” Arthur’s eyes flashed, but he didn’t move. “What’s wrong, little one? Don’t have anything to say?” Drustan mocked. Arthur bared his teeth. “You’re on your best behavior, aren’t you?” It took all of the strength Arthur had not to punch the Alpha in the face. _

Arthur walked over to the window and looked out at the servants bustling around the courtyard. He saw Merlin out of the corner of his eye. He watched his servant stop and talk to a few people on his way to the stables.

_ “Why don’t the boys go on a hunt? I’m sure they’d enjoy that,” King Conall suggested. Drustan perked up. “Give your young knights something to do. Does your son hunt often?” Conall clearly expected a negative answer to the polite question. _

_ “Often enough,” Uther said deliberately. Arthur could feel Drustan’s eyes on him. _

Arthur paced the length of his room. He picked up an ornamental dagger off his desk, weighing it in his hand.

“ _ Get off me!” Arthur’s voice cracked and rose childishly as he struggled against the Alpha. He could feel hot breath on his ear. _

_ “The others think you’re a freak,” Drustan rasped, “But I think you’re something special, little one. I’m going to have you.” His breath crept along Arthur’s neck, hot and damp and vile. _

_ “Get off!” Arthur’s body felt weak, and he didn’t like this at all. _

_ “You’re still a baby now,” Drustan nosed his neck, “But I know you’ll save yourself for me, little one. You won’t let any other Alphas Claim you. You won’t let any other Alphas have you. And when you’re all grown up, I’ll be back, and you will be  _ mine _.” He let Arthur shove him off. The Omega stared at him with wide, inky pupils full of fear and disgust. _

Arthur shuddered, gripping the dagger. Drustan was vile but clever. Very clever. And brutal. Arthur remembered what Drustan had done to those rabbits he’d caught during the hunt. He remembered how his favorite hunting dog was found dead the day after they came back. He remembered how Drustan had given condolences with glittering eyes. Arthur remembered how Drustan treated his poor sister and the bruises that peeked out from under her dress. Arthur closed his eyes. He opened them.

He had nothing to fear. He was a man now, not a frightened boy. He was the greatest swordsman in all of Camelot, a trained warrior. He had his loyal knights. Not that he needed them. He could take care of himself. Drustan had never been a fighter. He would be no match for Arthur’s martial prowess.

But the memory of being shoved against that three, of being overwhelmed, of how much taller Drustan had been than him filled him with dread he couldn’t quell. His own fear haunted him.

Arthur wondered if Drustan had changed. People could change for the better. He laughed aloud in the empty room at the thought. Drustan was a monster. Monsters don’t change. Monsters only get worse.

Arthur was now the age that Drustan had been when they’d last met. The thought disconcerted him, but Arthur continued to tell himself that he had nothing to fear. Drustan wouldn’t attack him directly. Bad things would happen, things that looked like accidents, like the hunting dog. Drustan would find something Arthur was fond of and destroy it. Arthur had to be on his guard. Arthur couldn’t let Drustan trap him, Mate him. He couldn’t be shackled to any Alpha in both body and mind, much less one like Drustan. The idea of being Mated, of being a helpless, smitten idiot for the rest of his life, made him queasy.

Arthur put the dagger down and laid on his bed. He had papers to look over, but he didn’t feel like messing with them. He didn’t want to dine with his father. He wanted to eat here in this room in front of a fire while making fun of Merlin for absolutely anything he could think of. Merlin would sass him, and Arthur would threaten to put him in the stocks. Then Merlin would challenge him, and Arthur would wrestle him down onto the floor until he begged for mercy. That sounded like a nice evening. But Arthur couldn’t always have what he wanted, so he’d eat with his father and talk politely about the knights’ training and the current state of affairs and the banquet and endure awkward silences. He’d do his duty. But it wasn’t dinner time yet, so Arthur closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing.

* * *

“I’m worried about Arthur,” Merlin blurted out at dinner.

“Merlin, you are always worried about Arthur,” Gaius said without skipping a beat.

“I am  _ not _ .”

“Yes you are.” Gaius stirred around the soup in his bowl. “There is often very good reason to be concerned about the prince’s wellbeing, but you constantly fuss over him, if not to his face.” He took another bite while Merlin floundered and tried to deny this. “So unless you think he is under the effects of some malevolent magic or the target of yet another assassination plot, I can do nothing to help you.” He arched an eyebrow. Merlin continued to flounder for a few seconds.

“He’s  _ scared _ , Gaius,” Merlin said, “Every time anyone mentions the feast or he sees the preparations, he retreats in on himself and gets angry. He  _ smells _ scared,” his voice took on an urgent tone. Gaius considered him for a moment.

“You’re quite certain of this?” he asked with more gravity.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Do you have any idea what the cause could be?” Gaius’ spoon moved back and forth above his bowl as he watched Merlin fidget.

“Something about the feast. Or something the feast reminds him of, I dunno.” Merlin wrung his hands. Gaius watched him with exasperated fondness. The boy worried so much about the prince. His fluttering and hovering around Arthur would get him in trouble if he didn’t take care. At least Merlin had enough sense not to display his ridiculous protectiveness where either Arthur or the king could see him. Doubtless, Merlin had no knowledge of the protective Alpha behaviors he displayed. Gaius had no inclination to point these behaviors out.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Merlin. Unless Arthur chooses to confide in you, you’ll just have to do your best to put him at ease.” Merlin pushed his bowl away, appetite gone.

“I need to be waiting for Arthur after he finishes dinner,” he said, distracted. Gaius didn’t point out that that wasn’t necessarily true and that Arthur’s unease made Merlin clingy. Very few things bothered the prince so deeply.

“Go, then,” Gaius said, “But at least take the soup with you. If you get any thinner you’ll disappear altogether.” A fond but distracted smile curled at the corners of Merlin’s mouth. He took the bowl and left without a word. Gaius shook his head and returned to his soup. That boy.

* * *

Arthur returned well after dark, angry and stressed. Merlin had already finished his soup and tidied a few things around the room in his boredom. He perked up when the door opened. Arthur stepped in. The uniquely ‘Arthur’ smell of stress and anxiety slapped Merlin across the face. Merlin sucked in a breath through his teeth. His heart pounded, body tensing in reaction to the upset Omega. Arthur never smelled so strongly of any emotion, not even in violent fits of anger (fits that made him look and sound like his father). Merlin stood up without a sound. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He decided anything he said would make Arthur angrier.

Arthur shut the door too hard, tugging his tunic over his head and tossing it aside. He paced the room a few times before sitting on his bed. Merlin knelt to tug off his boots.

“Would you like a bath tonight, sire?” Merlin thought this a safe thing to ask. Arthur startled like he hadn’t realized Merlin was there.

“I...yes,” he said. Merlin set to the laborious task of fetching water. He could always magic the water out of thin air, but he doubted that would go over well with Arthur. The prince paced in agitation until the bath had finally been filled. He stood still and let Merlin undress him. Merlin wondered, as he watched Arthur walk around shamelessly nude, if the prince would be so uninhibited if he knew that his servant was an Alpha. Probably not.

He enjoyed Arthur’s soft sigh of pleasure when he slid into the steaming bath. Merlin puttered around the room, deliberately  _ not _ staring.

Arthur closed his eyes, listening to the reassuring sound of Merlin stumbling around the room. This was nice. He could relax and forget about disagreements with his father and the feast and Drus—  _ oh _ . Arthur opened his eyes. His brief moment of peace was gone.

Drustan. Arthur closed his eyes again and forced his body to relax. He passed the wet rag back and forth between his hands. He cracked his eyes open at the bar of soap on the stoop beside him. He grabbed it and rubbed the wet rag over it in slow, thoughtful movements. His father had started making unsubtle hints about Conall’s daughter, Hania. He wanted Arthur to start thinking about his future queen, and marrying the girl would solidify their alliance with Cambia. But the girl had no spine or personality, and Drustan would become his brother-in-law. Arthur didn’t want Drustan to have any reason to come to Camelot. The girl was pretty enough, but rather forgettable.

“Want me to wash your back?” Merlin broke the amiable silence.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, handing the soap and rag to Merlin, mind elsewhere. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the drag of the soapy cloth across his skin. For someone so clumsy with their ungainly limbs, Merlin had surprisingly nimble hands. Merlin handed it back to him, and Arthur began to wash himself. “You’re awfully quiet tonight.”

“Am I?” Merlin asked. “I can be not quiet if you’d like.” Arthur could hear the cheeky grin.

“You’re not sick or something, are you? If you get sick, you’ll be even more useless than usual.”

“I can dress m’self.” The snide remark Merlin always fell back to.

“Oi.” Arthur glared over his shoulder.

“And I can wash my own back,” Merlin said with mock gravitas. Arthur’s mouth tightened in an attempt not to smile. He pointed at Merlin.

“You watch your mouth.”

“Yes sire.” Merlin wasn’t even trying.

“I’ll have you in the stocks.” Arthur fought the losing battle against a smile. “We can’t all wash ourselves with freakishly long limbs,” he added after a beat.

“Or dress ourselves,” Merlin nodded wisely. Arthur threw the soap at him, hitting him right in the stomach, making Merlin double over dramatically. “You’ve slain me!” He fell on the floor. Arthur threw the rag and missed. “I’m dead!”

“Get up, you git.”

“I can’t. I’m dead,” Merlin said without lifting his head.

“Here lies Merlin,” Arthur said in faux seriousness, “He was killed by a bar of soap because he is a  _ massive girl _ .” Merlin picked up the soap and threw it back at Arthur from the floor. It sailed over Arthur’s head and hit the door with a soft ‘thunk’. “And throws like a massive girl.” Arthur pushed himself out of the tub. “Fetch me a towel,” he said. Merlin glared at him. “Merlin.” The servant pushed himself to his feet with a groan. He stretched and grabbed the towel, tossing it to Arthur. Arthur barely caught it. He glared, but Merlin wasn’t looking at him, so Arthur started to towel off, wrapping it loosely around his hips. Merlin busied himself with Arthur’s sleep trousers. Arthur toweled off with slow, lazy motions as he stepped behind the screen. Merlin went down on one knee to help Arthur into his trousers.

Although Arthur didn’t reek of raw emotion anymore, Merlin was in no mood to be face to face with the prince’s flaccid prick. He didn’t think he could handle it at this point. He would wait until Arthur was asleep and sneak off to have a wank before heading back to the physician’s tower. At this hour, he could avoid any Alphas or Omegas who might be able to smell any lingering Alpha musk, and Gaius was a Beta, so he couldn’t scent it. Gaius always looked at him like he  _ knew _ , though.

He helped Arthur into his trousers, tying the front and standing up. He stepped back and let Arthur towel his hair before helping him into the shirt. Arthur’s baths were Merlin’s favorite and least favorite thing.

“Go ahead and tend the fire,” Arthur sat at his desk, damp towel draped across his shoulders.

“Let me get rid of the bathwater first.”

“ _ The fire _ ,” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes and knelt in front of the fire. He poked the dying embers. He didn’t feel like coaxing it, so he mumbled a few words and it began to crackle as he fed it. “And light some candles for me.” Merlin rolled his eyes again and obeyed, setting the candles on the desk. Arthur had a stack of parchments to deal with, and Merlin didn’t envy him.

The balmy summer night welcomed Merlin as he dumped the water, bucket by bucket, out into the courtyard. He trudged back up to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur had the parchments in front of him but stared out the window instead of doing anything with them. He had started to smell anxious again.

“Will there be anything else?” Merlin asked.

“No, that’s all. There will be more training tomorrow and overseeing  _ preparations _ ,” Arthur said the last word with distaste. “Try and actually be on time for once in your life.” Merlin silently mimicked him. “I know you’re mimicking me.”

“Am not.”

“Just get out.” The words weren’t harsh enough to be an order. Merlin let himself out.  _ Finally _ . He strode towards the nearest secluded nook.

Arthur stared at the parchments and reports without seeing them.

_ “But I know you’ll save yourself for me, little one.” _

He shuddered, trying to concentrate. He glanced over reports on the tariffs the villages paid them. They were never stingy with their taxes, because they knew that they could rely on Camelot. Arthur felt a swell of fondness for the kingdom that would someday belong to him. His father protected the people, as a good king should, and Arthur would do the same.

_ “Looks like he’d be fun to break in.” _

He’d need to send his knights out to one of the outlying villages. Several individuals were suspected of witchcraft.

_ “You won’t let any other Alphas Claim you. _ ”

Arthur skimmed through the rest. Nothing particularly interesting or important. He set the parchments aside, blowing out the candles. A dim glow from the fire hung over the room. Arthur glanced at the crackling fire and felt a twinge of fond exasperation for his servant. He shook his head. He stood and crawled into bed. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes. He tried to sleep.

_ “You will be mine. _ ”

* * *

“Are you all daft?!”

Merlin flinched with each expletive Arthur threw at his knights. He kept pricking his finger on the needle he used to patch up Arthur’s shirts. He stuck his finger in his mouth and watched Arthur coach the knights in unarmed combat. Arthur’s announcement that they’d be working on unarmed combat surprised everyone involved. The knights obeyed despite their confusion. Merlin sat on the sidelines and watched Arthur. In the two years Merlin had worked for him, Arthur had never trained his knights specifically in unarmed combat. The knights had endured a lecture from Arthur about how if they used their training to start tavern brawls, he’d find them and drag them back to the castle by their ears.

Merlin had noticed that when Arthur felt that he needed to work on something, he would have the more seasoned knights train in it. Then he’d practice it again and again until they all had perfected it. The fact that Arthur wanted to work on unarmed combat just before the feast said a lot.

About halfway through the session, Arthur let them use daggers, which made things more interesting. Merlin watched them. Whatever scared Arthur so much, it involved a direct attack from a physical enemy. That changed things.

Merlin pinched himself to distract from the protective feeling in his chest. He would need to stay close to Arthur once their visitors arrived. Merlin brooded a while, but he was no match for Arthur’s stony expression as he went through the castle and checked in on everything. They met Gwen and Morgana halfway through the inspection.

“Everything seems to be going well.” Morgana had a quick smile for Merlin that made him blush to the tips of his ears. He knew she was an Alpha, but...damn.

“It is.” Arthur’s jaw twitched, eerily reminiscent of Uther on the brink of a rage. Morgana watched Arthur. Their eyes met. Merlin’s eyes flickered back and forth between their faces.

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen Cambia’s royal family,” she murmured. Arthur’s expression blackened. Morgana’s eyes flickered to Merlin then back to Arthur. This was important.

“It’s about time we had them back.” Arthur’s mouth twisted unpleasantly. He gave the impression that he had no desire to talk about this. Morgana wouldn’t let it go.

“Do you think you’ll go hunting again with them?” Morgana chose each word with care. Arthur’s eyes flashed. Merlin looked at Gwen. She was watching Morgana and Arthur too.

“We might,” he said through his teeth, flashing a hollow smile. Morgana smiled back.

“We’ll see what happens. I’m sure you have plenty of  _ important _ things to do, Arthur,” she teased. “We’ll let you get to it.” She walked away, catching Merlin’s eye. Her smile disappeared for a moment, then reappeared as she looked away. Gwen curtseyed and followed her. She caught Merlin’s eye too.

Merlin didn’t have a chance to think about what he’d learned, because Arthur stormed around the castle and glared at everyone he saw. Merlin had to follow him and smile apologetically. Only when Arthur stomped around his room that evening and sent Merlin to “polish everything” (Arthur’s words), that Merlin had a chance to think. Lady Morgana had mentioned those things for a reason, and Gwen knew what she was talking about. She was trying to warn Merlin of something.

Cambia. She’d mentioned Cambia’s royal family specifically, and Arthur had reacted badly. Was it a member of that royal family that Arthur feared? A scheming, dissembling king? A clever, sadistic prince? A scheming, amorous princess? Well, Arthur was less likely to fear an Alpha princess who wanted him. It must be something else.

Hunting. Arthur liked hunting. Arthur didn’t like hunting with Cambia? Something bad would happen if he went hunting with Cambia’s people? This reference was a bit more cryptic, but if Arthur went hunting with the Cambians during negotiations, it would be with a prince, probably an Alpha.

Merlin polished Arthur’s armor and brooded. Anything that scared Arthur this much was a serious problem.

* * *

“Go fetch Gaius,” were the first words out of Arthur’s mouth when Merlin stepped into the room the next morning. Arthur sat in a chair by the window, swaddled in a blanket and fully awake. Merlin blinked. “Go fetch Gaius,” Arthur repeated, “And tell the knights to have training without me.” Merlin blinked. He turned around and marched back to Gaius.

Gaius didn’t look surprised when he saw Merlin. He stood up and began packing his physician’s bag.

“Arthur called for me?” Gaius asked before Merlin could speak, looking at a moon chart carved into his work table. Merlin nodded. “Good. I worried it wouldn’t happen before the feast. I’ll send word to the king to have Arthur’s appointments canceled. You can deal with the rest.” The information finally clicked in Merlin’s brain.

“Oh,” he said, “Alright,” but Gaius was already gone. Merlin stared after him. As always, he began having wild, sordid fantasies about Arthur in Heat. He needed to have a wank or else he’d be useless for the rest of the day.

‘ _ You’re already useless, Merlin, _ ’ Arthur’s voice echoed back to him. Merlin scowled and went up to his room to get that out of the way.

He lazed about the rest of the morning. After lunch, he informed the knights that Arthur wouldn’t be at practice for a few days. A few of the newest knights looked hilariously confused, but the older ones nodded. Leon took charge.

Merlin wandered around Camelot, watching the preparations being made and listening to gossip. He heard a lot of talk about Anglia’s two Omega princesses. Apparently, they were stunningly beautiful. Merlin figured that they couldn’t be more desirable than Arthur, but obviously he didn’t say that. He kept quiet and out of the way, listening. He heard talk of a Cambian prince, and Alpha. He paid closer attention. He heard talk of the man being dark and lean and handsome and suave. Sounded suspect. Was this the man Arthur feared? Merlin wasn’t able to catch a name.

After wandering around the market, he went back to the physician’s tower and slept a while, then took the time to study his magic book. He flinched when he heard a door open. He shoved the book under his bed, still open, and shoved his blanket under after it. He heard a lot of movement from the other room and the sound of someone looking through things. He peeked out. Gwen frantically looked through Gaius’ little pots of crushed herbs, trying to read the crude labels carved into them.

“You, erm, need something?” Merlin asked. Gwen jumped and almost dropped a small container of what Merlin thought might be elderberry extract. She looked nervous and stressed out. She smoothed her hair down in agitation.

“Gaius sent me,” she said, out of breath. “He says he needs chasteberry and willow bark for Arthur. I can hear him from outside, screaming. Arthur, I mean. He’s in a lot of pain.” Her face crumpled. Merlin’s chest constricted.

“I can find those.” He forced his voice into a semblance of calm. He climbed down and started checking the pots. He handed her the ones she needed. She smiled at him, relieved.

“Everything’s been so busy with the feast coming up, and Lady Morgana is having a new dress tailored for the occasion that I have to pick up today, but gaius needs me to fetch things for him while he takes care of Arthur, and the shipment of exotic rouge came in this morning, and I need to get some of that, and Morgana is dining with the king tonight, so she has to get ready, and—” Gwen began babbling, so Merlin put his hands on her shoulders, making her turn pink and stop talking.

“I’ll take these to Gaius,” he said in his kindest voice. “You go do what you need to do.” Her expression turned so relieved for a moment, like she might cry, then she frowned.

“Merlin, do you think that’s a good idea? You going there right now, with you being a...?” Merlin gave her his best smile.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just pass things to Gaius through the door. I won’t have to go in. Don’t worry,” he assured her. She looked at him with doubtful eyes but didn’t question him further.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She left in a rush. The smile slid off of Merlin’s face. He took it all back. Everything Arthur and Gaius had ever said about him was true. He was an unbelievable idiot. He couldn’t go up there with Arthur in Heat.

He looked at the jars. Gaius needed these.  _ Arthur _ needed these. Merlin took a deep breath and set off.

* * *

He didn’t hear anything as he approached Arthur’s room. He knocked. A pause, then the door opened.

“Guinevere, I told you that you don’t need to kn—” Gaius started, distracted, then stopped and stared at Merlin. Merlin held out the jars. “What on earth are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?” Gaius snapped as quietly as he could.

“Gwen had a lot to do for Morgana, so I’m bringing these for her. Also, I’m trying not to breathe,” Merlin said through his lips. Gaius glanced over his shoulder then took the jars from Merlin.

“Wait here,” he ordered. He shut the door in Merlin’s face. Merlin let out his breath and took a deep lungful of air. This was a mistake. The Scents from the stuffy room had leaked out into the hall. Merlin gritted his teeth. He took a few steps back and pressed his back against the wall. He concentrated on breathing and not having a hard on. The Scents of Arthur’s Heat were a splash of unnamed colors in his brain, staining everything new, vibrant hues he had no way to describe. He shut his eyes and let the colors dance across his eyelids.

“Calm down,” he whispered. Warmth pooled low in his stomach. It pooled lower yet, and he wanted to growl. He knew that he didn’t react to Omegan Scents as strongly as most Alphas, despite not being able to convince Gaius of this. He’d seen other Alphas turn into wild animals at the slightest whiff of an Omega’s Heat. A Scent that made his muscles tense and his brain cloud up with desire to Claim had made Lady Morgana grab Arthur and slam him into the wall with a surge of Alphan strength (Arthur had easily pushed her off afterwards).

Merlin wasn’t aggressive like most Alphas. He  _ could _ be aggressive, at times, but not like he’d seen most Alphas act. He’d heard other Alphas tell stories of flying into a rage or a frenzy at the smell of an Omega in Heat.

_ “Bring your boy along, Hunith. It’ll teach him the ways of the world,” the midwife encouraged.  _ ‘It’ll ready him for his first Heat _ ’ went without saying. Merlin shifted from foot to foot. _

_ “Alright,” his mother agreed. She motioned to him, and he followed. _

Merlin slid down the wall, sitting with his knees to his chest, eyes still closed. He pulled his neckerchief up over his nose and mouth to block out the sweet, heady smell.

_ “We need to stay by her bedside until it’s over. The first one is always the worst,” the midwife said in a businesslike tone. Tara lay on a straw mattress under a thick blanket. She made small moaning noises that made Merlin feel funny. Hunith shooed a shy Merlin into the room, where he made for the nearest corner. _

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about Arthur. Don’t think about Arthur lying in bed on the other side of that door, crying and squirming and begging for a— damn it! Merlin slammed his head back against the wall. His vision went splotchy. He had to stop. This was the worst idea he’d ever had.

_ Merlin froze. He turned his head. His vision faded out at the edges. He could only see Tara. He could hear a low rumbling noise coming from somewhere nearby. He thought he heard someone say his name, but Tara lifted her head. Their eyes met. She inhaled then moaned. The rumbling noise got louder (was he making that noise?). Something grabbed his arm, but he yanked away. He rushed the Omega before he realized his body was moving. Someone said his name again, louder, but it didn’t matter. Tara was sitting up, and she was going to be his,  _ **_his_ ** _. She reached out her arms like a child, grabbing at him as he descended on her. _

Merlin banged his head back against the wall over and over. He perked up a little when he heard a faint wail. After several seconds, he realized that  _ Arthur _ had made that noise. He listened to the little moaning noises floating through the door. Merlin blushed up his neck and face to the tips of his ears.

_ He couldn’t hear anything except his heartbeat pounding in his ear and Tara’s feverish cries of delight and desire. He rutted her through the blanket, through his trousers. She pressed up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clawing at his back. Merlin regained awareness that a world did exist outside the friction between his and Tara’s bodies when his mother dragged him up by the hair and slapped him across the face. _

Merlin buried his face in his knees. His hands moved up to cover his ears as Arthur started making unbelievable noises. Was Arthur really capable of making noises like that? Merlin clamped his hands over his ears, clenching his teeth until it hurt. Why had he thought that this was a good idea? How had he thought that he’d be able to bear this?

_ “Merlin!!” his mother yelled in his face. He growled at her. She slapped him again. _

_ “Oww!” he said. Tara rubbed her breast against him, sufficiently distracting him. _

_ “Merlin!” his mother said again, frantic now, “Merlin, you need to stop! You can’t do this!” she begged. He stared at her. Mum was really upset. Why was she upset? How could she be upset when everything was burning red hot and tara was pressed to his body and she was soft and perfect? “Merlin!” she shook him by his shoulders, trying to pull him away. _

_ “Mum?” he said in a hazy voice, still rubbing against Tara. _

_ “Merlin, you have to think!” Why was she so upset? Think? “Merlin, stop!” She cupped his face. “I can’t stop you.” _

Merlin whined in the back of his throat, gripping his hair and tugging. The noises had quieted down, leaving Merlin alone with his own ragged breathing.

_ “Stop? Merlin asked. He looked down at Tara, who grabbed at him. He had to stop. He couldn’t do this (he had to do this). He needed to leave (he needed to stay). This was wrong (this was so, so right). Merlin pushed himself off of Tara with great force. She cried out as he stumbled back. He bolted out the door, pumping his legs. No one stopped him. His vision blurred, world spinning. He fell, but he pushed himself back up and kept running. _

_ “Merlin?” someone said his name, but he had to get away. He had to get away or he’d never be able to leave again. _

The door opened.

“Merlin.” That was Gaius. Merlin lifted his head. Gaius closed the door behind him and looked at Merlin with a mixture of exasperation, anger, and sympathy. Merlin stared up at him and tried to look pitiful. “I’ve finally gotten him to sleep, but I don’t know how long it will last. He’s never had a Heat this violent.” Merlin still had the red neckerchief over his face, which definitely helped since Gaius smelled of the Scents in the prince’s room.

“I can fetch anything you need. I’m okay if I’ve got this over my face,” Merlin said. Gaius shook his head.

“I’m more concerned with Arthur’s well-being than I am with your self-control.” He wore his exhaustion like a shawl. “I honestly don’t know what else to do for him. The medicines have helped, but not enough to provide him with any relief from the pain.” Gaius looked down the hall. “He was lucid a while ago. He kept trying to get up and get that dagger from his desk. I suspect he was going to try to kill himself with it.” Merlin tensed. They heard a rusty, agonized moan from behind the door. Gaius’ expression mirrored the obvious helplessness he felt.

“Is there anything that could help him?” The moans sounded more like sobs now. Arthur was so strong. Why would his body turn on him like this? Gaius rubbed his face then narrowed his eyes at Merlin.

“Give me your scarf,” he said.

“But I need it.”

“You can fetch your other one. Give this one to me.” Gaius held out his hand. Merlin untied it from the back of his neck, putting up his hand to replace it over his face. Gaius snatched it from him. “Go get the other one.” He stepped back in. The hoarse sobbing was louder for a moment before the door closed and muffled it again. Merlin returned to the physician’s tower with a heavy heart. Once there, he took off his shirt and used some leftover bathwater to bathe his neck and chest with a rag before redressing. He rummaged through the clutter on the floor. He pulled out the blue neckerchief, sniffed it, and shrugged. He took one of the nice smelling oils in Gaius’ cabinet and dabbed it on the kerchief before tying it around his neck.

No one paid him any mind on the way back. He waited until he had almost reached Arthur’s door before pulling the scented cloth up over his face, breathing in the flowery oil. He resumed his position with his knees to his chest. Total silence from behind the door.

_ “No need to be ashamed, lad. You did the right thing. Now let me see.” The midwife managed to pull the naked, blushing boy’s hands away from his crotch long enough to get a good look. “Well then, that’s a knot, that is.” She let his hands go. They moved straight back to cover him as he blushed and squirmed. _

_ “Can I put my clothes back on?” _

_ “Aye, you can.” _

Gaius stepped out of the room. His expression made hope blossom in Merlin’s chest. Merlin stood. Gaius smiled faintly.

“He’s sleeping like a babe with his face in the cloth. Your Scent put him right to sleep.” Gaius looked as relieved as Merlin felt. Merlin tried not to show the fondness and pride wriggling around in his stomach that  _ his _ Scent had soothed Arthur.

“How will we explain it?” he asked. Gaius shook his head.

“I’ll take it back before he comes to himself. If he remembers anything, I’ll tell him I put some oils on your scarf because it was on hand.” Gaius looked tired but satisfied with this solution.

“Why does that happen?” Merlin lowered his voice. Gaius looked at him. “Why does his body hurt him like that? That doesn’t happen to all Omegas, does it?”

Gaius looked at Merlin’s wide, worried eyes, full of concern for the prince.

“It may be his choleric nature battling with his Omegan needs. I don’t know,” Gaius lied. Merlin nodded, accepting this answer. How was he meant to tell the boy that it was his continual contact with the prince that had caused him so much pain? Arthur may not have been able to scent that Merlin was an Alpha, but his body certainly knew. It strained in anticipation of Mating with the Alpha whose touch had become so familiar. But Gaius couldn’t tell Merlin that. It would kill the boy to know that he was the cause of Arthur’s suffering. As he had watched Arthur’s brutal contractions and listened to the prince’s cries of pain, which had started out as muffled groans and ended up as pathetic screaming and begging, Gaius had been tempted more than once to drag Merlin into the room and leave them to Mate. But he couldn’t do that. As important as it was that Merlin remain by Arthur’s side, it was not Merlin’s destiny to be the future king’s Alpha. Gaius was sure of it.

Oh, if only Uther would wed Arthur and Morgana. They weren’t suited to one another, but they knew each other and Morgana would make a good queen. Uther had always been unusually quiet and (typically) stubborn about not betrothing the two, although he refused to explain his reasoning. Perhaps he’d change his mind when Gaius entreated him for the sake of Arthur’s health and perhaps even his life. Arthur wouldn’t survive many more Heats like this.

“Would you like me to fetch you some dinner?” Merlin asked, interrupting his train of thought.

“That would be wonderful, Merlin. Bring up a bottle of ale. Arthur will need it for the next set of contractions,” he said. He realized his mistake when Merlin’s expression turned to one of horror.

“The  _ next _ set?” Merlin looked like he might be ill. Gaius hesitated. He hadn’t meant to tell Merlin that the kerchief would only provide temporary relief, a few hours at the most. It would have been easier to send Merlin off thinking that he’d provided a solution.

“Having your scarf helped him a lot,” Gaius told him, “But it isn’t a permanent solution.” Merlin’s face fell. “However, the rest he gets now will give him the strength to endure tonight and tomorrow. His Heat should have finished by mid-afternoon since he’s not Mating.” Mentioning Mating might have also been a mistake, because Merlin’s eyes glazed over. There was no way that Gaius would mention that Arthur’s body would start outright demanding the Alpha the scarf’s Scent had promised. The next set would be even worse. Arthur would pay dearly for the relief he got now.

“I’m...I’m glad it helped,” Merlin said, eyes still hazy, “I’ll...get that ale.” He turned and left, pulling his scarf off his face. Gaius sighed and reentered the room. The prince slept like a child, skin pale and covered in cold sweat. He lay resistless when Gaius took the length of silk rope he’d brought along and tied his wrists to the head of the bed. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. He made sure the red scarf stayed over Arthur’s nose and mouth. It would be a long night for both of them.

* * *

“I can’t.”

“You have to. No one else can be spared to do it,” Gaius said. Arthur’s Heat had ended just before lunch. Gaius had called it a not-so-small mercy. Arthur hadn’t stirred since. Merlin shook his head. “Merlin his Heat has passed. Only the Scents remain. I opened the windows so the room would start airing out, but it needs to be freshened. Use your scarf to cover your face. I doubt he’ll wake up before tomorrow morning.” Merlin stared doubtfully at him. “You always talk about how much self-control you have. Now you get to prove it.” Merlin still wasn’t convinced. “Run along. Arthur won’t recover as well if he’s trapped in that stuffy room.” That convinced Merlin, who left to go finish airing out the prince’s room.

He put his neckerchief over his face, stepping inside. Scents hung oppressive and sickly sweet in the air, even with the breeze blowing in through the windows. The sun was on a different side of the castle and didn’t shine into the rooms. The first thing Merlin did was light a fire with a few words and a glance at the unmoving figure on the bed. After that, Merlin couldn’t help but creep up to the bed. Arthur hardly breathed, pale as death. Merlin reached to brush the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, then stopped. He didn’t respect most rules of decorum. He’d respect this one. He retreated to the other side of the room so he wouldn’t be tempted.

He set out some bouquets of fragrant flowers that Gwen had provided him with. Arthur’s pants and trousers were in a rumpled heap near the bed, like they’d been flung away. Merlin knelt to pick them up.

“M’rlin,” came a muffled voice. Merlin flinched, gaze snapping up. Arthur stared at him with barely open, heavy-lidded eyes.

“Arthur.” Merlin moved closer. Arthur closed his eyes. His eyelashes fanned over his cheek.

“Time’s it?”

“Not quite time for dinner,” Merlin said. Arthur’s head twitched like he was nodding. Just when Merlin thought that he’d fallen asleep again, Arthur spoke.

“Bring s’mfin,” he said. He sighed and dozed back off. Merlin smiled. He barely caught himself before touching Arthur’s hair, snatching his hand back. No. He wasn’t allowed to do that. He picked up around the room, doing his best to freshen it and move quietly. He pulled the kerchief down off his face and stuck his head out the window, inhaling fresh air. He saw a few people looking at him. He smiled and gave a little wave. He backed up and put the cloth over his face again. He eyed Arthur’s bedsheets and blanket. He wondered if he could get Arthur up long enough to change the sheets while he ate dinner. At this point, most of the smell came from the sticky sheets. Arthur would need another bath if he felt like it. If not, they’d do it quickly in the morning. Maybe he’d go ahead and fill up the basin with water. Merlin scratched his head.

Arthur shifted. Merlin froze. Arthur let out a soft sigh, brow wrinkling in discomfort as he tried to roll his sore body over. He kept trying to push himself up, still asleep, arms too weak. Merlin hesitated. He moved closer and placed his hand on Arthur’s bare shoulder blade, helping him over. Arthur flopped onto his other side. He sighed and relaxed. This left a long expanse of bare back under Merlin’s fingers before he snatched them away. He pulled the blanket back up. His stomach wriggled with unease. Arthur would be himself again in the morning. He’d be sneering and insulting Merlin and strutting around like an ass. He wouldn’t be curled up in bed, too weak to roll over. Arthur could go back to pretending he wasn’t an Omega. Merlin could go back to pretending that he didn’t yearn for Arthur with every fiber of his being.

Merlin took the trousers down to the laundress and requested food from the kitchens. He stopped and talked to one of the guards he’d gone down to the tavern with a few times. The guard hedged around the prince’s condition until Merlin informed him that Arthur was fine and would be up and about tomorrow. This relieved the guard (he hadn’t had to ask outright), and they both went on their way. Merlin grabbed the tray from the kitchens. He noticed that it was stacked high with soft, fresh bred and succulent cuts of meat. He smiled as he made his way back up through the castle. He let himself into Arthur’s room. He almost dropped the tray as he remembered his makeshift mask, but the room had mostly aired out, and Arthur remained unresponsive. He had, however, managed to roll back over to his original position.

“Arthur.” He squatted beside the bed and touched the prince’s bare shoulder, trying not to notice what Arthur’s skin felt like. He knew Arthur hadn’t eaten anything but ale and medicines since the previous morning. “Arthur,” he said. Dark eyelashes fluttered, “Wake up.” He touched Arthur’s shoulder again.

“Sh’up, M’rlin.” Arthur’s mouth barely moved. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I have food,” he said. Arthur’s eyes cracked open. “Yeah, I thought you’d be interested in that.” Merlin smiled and stood up. Arthur tipped his head back to look at his servant, and there he was with his dark eyelashes and lips red from worrying them with his teeth, and wasn’t  _ that _ a sight. Merlin cleared his throat, moving with the tray and almost dropping it.

“Idiot,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin smiled, setting the tray on the bed. He helped Arthur sit up. Arthur sagged against the headboard and blinked. He stared at the tray when it was put in his lap. He looked at it like he didn’t know what it was. Then his eyes drooped, and his chin dropped to his chest, and he started to slide. Merlin had to grab him to stop him from falling off the bed. Arthur startled awake, eyes wide for a moment, grabbing onto Merlin for support.

“Stay awake,” Merlin said. He removed Arthur’s hands from his clothes and tried to guide him to eat. Arthur picked up a whole cut of meat with his hand and started nibbling on it. Merlin decided it wasn’t worth it to try to correct him in the state he was in. Arthur stopped eating and looked at the meat.

“S’not bread,” he said. Merlin took the meat from him and replaced it with bread. Arthur continued eating. Merlin eyed the sheets. There was no way he was going to get Arthur out of the bed and into the chair and then back again. Bugger. Arthur would have to stay naked on the sticky sheets all night. Oh well. It wasn’t Merlin’s fault.

Arthur fed himself with more ease as he woke up more, taking the goblet of wine from Merlin to drink from it. Merlin stole bits of food from his plate until he had his hand slapped. Arthur pouted at him. It broke Merlin’s heart that he would never be able to bring any of this up ever again because there were so many things for Merlin to take the mickey.

Once Arthur had finished, he slid back down into bed and was asleep. Merlin took the tray, made sure the fire was up enough, and let himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's act two. act three will go up tomorrow and the epilogue the day after that. I'm a bit happier with this section than the first. it's unbetaed, so forgive any mistakes overall.

“Merlin, fetch me some formal clothes.” Arthur ate his breakfast in short, aggressive bites, not chewing enough. Four days had passed since his Heat, and Cambia and Anglia would arrive that day.

“How’d you like to look?” Merlin asked. He opened the wardrobe and looked through it. Arthur sent and odd look over his shoulder.

“...formal,” he said. Merlin stopped what he was doing to roll his eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Merlin knew without turning around that Arthur had the ornamental dagger pointed at him.

“M’not.” Merlin rifled through the jackets. The red one caught his eye. Unlike most of Arthur’s other clothes, this jacket wasn’t cut specifically for an Omega. The high collar covered his neck, and the shape of it would accentuate Arthur’s shoulders. The bands on the upper arms showed off his muscles rather than trying to hide them. If Merlin paired it with a shirt with a high neck, that would be less skin on display. The buttery leather boots from the south would complement it nicely. Merlin would admit only to himself that he thought about Arthur’s clothes far too much to blame it on an occupation hazard. He supposed the Alpha in him liked the pick out Arthur’s clothes. He did a lot of Alpha-like things, actually. Merlin stopped with his hand on the jacket. Gaius was right. He was really acting like an Alpha. He turned as red as the jacket, taking it and the plain red shirt out, searching around for the boots. Arthur paid him no mind. He stared out the window, rubbing his jaw. He smelled like fear again.

“C’mon, then,” Merlin said. Arthur turned. He let Merlin dress him, more responsive and willing than normal. He toyed with the cuffs of the jacket while Merlin put his boots on. He stared at the boots like he’d forgotten he had them. Merlin cut his eyes at Arthur when he stood up. _Wow_.

“C’mon, then,” Arthur echoed him. He hooked his sword on his belt. His hand stayed on it the entire way to the throne room. Uther and Morgana stood waiting. Pleasantries were exchanged, and Merlin stood unobtrusively to the side with Gwen. She looked tense like him.

When the messenger came in, saying that Anglia was coming up on Camelot’s gate, the royal entourage went out to greet their visitors. Merlin spotted the two Omega princesses perched atop their horses, heads lowered. Their brother, not servants, helped them off their horses as Uther and King Myron greeted each other in formal tones. Merlin could tell Arthur was bored as he moved forward and greeted the Anglian prince with a polite smile. He bowed to the sisters and kissed their knuckles. Merlin stayed a safe distance behind and out of the way. Morgana joined Arthur, and Gwen stepped in beside Merlin.

“They’re very pretty, aren’t they? The princesses, I mean,” she said in a low voice. Merlin gave a small shrug.

“Yeah,” he agreed. They were pretty. They were quiet and delicate and beautiful and everything that Omegas were supposed to be. How hideously boring. Merlin could tell Arthur agreed, even though he still wore a polite and almost friendly expression. Another messenger arrived, wearing a different crest, and delivered his message to the king. A muscle in Arthur’s jaw started twitching. Morgana stilled. Gwen tensed.

The Anglian prince grimaced and said something to Arthur that Merlin couldn’t hear. Arthur’s lips curled up without much humor as he agreed. Merlin inched forward, eyes on the furthest part of the road he could see. It was a good thing this square was so big. The Anglian’s entourage was relatively humble, but the Cambians had arrived in full style.

Arthur said something else to the Anglian prince, who nodded as Arthur and Morgana migrated back towards Uther to greet Cambia. Merlin moved so he was at Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur turned his head a bit and cut his eyes back at Merlin. Merlin smiled and shrugged. Arthur’s eyes crinkled before he turned his gaze back to Cambia. He sobered.

The jacket’s high collar had the added bonus of controlling Arthur’s Scent, but Morgana had obviously smelled the same fear Merlin had. She watched Arthur. Arthur met her eyes, and they had a silent exchange that Merlin couldn’t read. She glanced at Merlin when Arthur looked away, and her eyes told him everything. Merlin gave her a minute nod and moved a little closer to Arthur.

Cambia’s king rode out in front, a stout man on a horse. At his side rode a tall, young man with dark hair. Two dark-haired women rode just behind them. Arthur’s body quivered with tension. Morgana took a small step closer to him. Uther hadn’t noticed. 

As the party drew closer, Merlin could make out that the woman riding behind the king was older but attractive, thin and pale. The woman behind the younger man was a young copy of the older woman, maybe Merlin’s age. The king had a round, cheery face. The young man was more attractive than Merlin had expected. Uther stepped forward to greet them as they dismounted, and the king shook Uther’s hand vigorously. Uther tolerated this. The prince let the servants help his mother and sister dismount, hopping off his horse. He bowed to the king, but he only had eyes for Arthur. Merlin couldn’t tell, but Arthur seemed to be meeting his gaze. He looked paler. Merlin and Morgana stepped closer to Arthur at the same time. Morgana reached out and squeezed Arthur’s hand before they walked forward. Merlin followed more closely this time. Gwen did the same.

“My lord Drustan,” Morgana said. Her eyes glittered. “My ladies Carina and Hania.” She curtseyed.

“Lady Morgana,” the prince said in a deep voice. He took her hand and kissed it, “I did not think it possible for you to grow more beautiful, yet here you are.” His rich voice matched his long, handsome face. The foreign prince turned his attention to Arthur.

“Prince Drustan.” Arthur gave a stiff nod. His voice betrayed nothing.

“Arthur,” Drustan replied. Merlin had learned enough about politics to know that leaving off Arthur’s title was a slight, “It has been many years.”

“It has,” Arthur agreed. He glanced over Drustan’s shoulder. “My lady Carina,” he said more warmly, “How was your journey?” he stepped to the side so he could see the queen around her son. Drustan’s eyes flashed with anger, but Morgana caught his gaze and showed her teeth. The queen startled.

“The journey was well, my lord,” she said in a soft, quavering voice. Arthur gave her a smile and turned to the daughter.

“Princess Hania,” he bowed. She curtsied. Merlin realized that she hadn’t taken her eyes off of Arthur either. Arthur took her hand and kissed it, lingering longer than he had with the Anglian princesses. The girl flushed hot.

“Mother,” Drustan said, “Shouldn’t you and Hania greet King Uther with father?” It was an order, not a question.

“Oh, yes, of course,” the queen said, curtseying to Arthur and Morgana before leading her daughter to her husband. The warm, flirty expression Arthur had given the princess disappeared. An expression like an iron gate replaced it.

“You’ve grown a lot, my lord, since the last time we met.” Drustan’s eyes glittered. Arthur nodded once.

“Many things have changed,” he said. Drustan stood barely a hair taller than him, Merlin’s height. Merlin kept his head down, eyes moving between Arthur and Drustan. He could see Gwen out of the corner of his eye. She was watching Arthur too. Morgana wore a pleasant but dangerous expression, watching Drustan.

“We will have you settled, of course,” Uther said, loud enough to be heard. The bustle of people and animals filled the air.

“Until the feast, my lord, my lady.” Drustan nodded to them both and joined his family. All the tension drained from Arthur’s shoulders.

“Prince Drustan has quite the way about him, doesn’t he?” The Anglian prince approached. He’d noticed the tense exchange, then? Arthur’s mouth thinned as he smiled.

“He does,” he agreed. Uther called to Arthur, who nodded to the other prince and obeyed the summons, Merlin at his heels. Arthur and Uther spoke quietly for a moment before Arthur nodded and went to escort the Omega princesses (Greta and Alda apparently). “Go help with the horses and whatever else needs doing. I won’t need you until after lunch,” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin nodded and watched the prince walk off. Merlin helped the grateful and overwhelmed stableboys with the horses. He walked out to lead in one of Cambia’s big warhorses who eyed him disdainfully but followed. A nearby conversation caught his attention.

“He got a lot bigger.” A man’s voice, full of disgust.

“Are you sure you’re still interested in something like that, sire?” another voice said.

“I am. It doesn’t detract from his beauty.” Drustan. Merlin caught sight of him and his lordlings. The warhorse huffed at him, and he stroked its large head, keeping his eyes averted. “The only thing that does are those garish clothes. It’s disgusting, having him dressed like an Alpha.” Merlin clenched his teeth. “He’ll have much more suitable clothes when he’s mine.” Merlin idled with the horse, who grew impatient.

“Or none at all, rather,” one of the men added slyly. Raucous laughter filled the stables. Merlin glanced up and found Drustan looking right at him. Merlin led the horse away, face flushed in anger. How dare he? How dare that bastard? Merlin clenched his teeth. He had a very good idea of what had been making Arthur so anxious. The nerve of that pig.

Merlin helped with unloading luggage and gifts that had been brought to exchange. He got kicked out of the kitchens and sent to Gaius, who immediately sent him to take a remedy for nerves to Princess Hania.

Merlin made his way through the maze of hallways, taking shortcuts he shouldn’t know about here and there, before making it to her guest chambers. He stopped outside the door when he heard voices. It was Drustan again.

“He’s changed a lot, hasn’t he brother?” Hania said in a soft, quavering voice that sounded like her mother’s.

“Yes. He has.”

“Will you make him your Mate?” she asked then let out a small shriek.

“That is nothing you need to be thinking about.”

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I forgot my place.” Her voice shook.

“Make sure you wear your new dress tonight. And remember what you’re supposed to do.” Merlin flattened himself against the wall as the door banged open and Drustan stormed out. Merlin waited several seconds after Drustan had disappeared before he crept out. The princes sat on her bed, face in her hands, trembling.

“My lady,” Merlin said kindly. She flinched, looking up. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but the Court Physician asked me to deliver this tonic to you. It’s for nerves,” he added. He set it down on the small table and bowed. He let himself out and closed the door gently. His fists clenched at his sides as he walked down the hall. He had a _very_ good idea of what was scaring Arthur so much, and it made him sick. He turned the corner and found Prince Drustan standing there. Merlin almost ran into him, stumbling back. “M-My lord,” Merlin stuttered.

“What were you doing in there?”

“The Court Physician sent me to deliver the princess a tonic for nerves, my lord,” Merlin said, trying to step to the side so he could go past, but Drustan stepped to block his path.

“You serve Arthur, do you not?” His eyes burned cold.

“Yes, I do serve _Prince_ Arthur,” Merlin said, “Now if you could excuse me, my lord, I must attend to him.” Merlin tipped his chin up.

“Very well, be on your way,” Drustan smiled unpleasantly and stepped to the side. Merlin walked away with all the poise he could managed, very aware of Drustan’s eyes on his back. As soon as he rounded the next corner, Merlin took off into a sprint, face dripping with sweat.

* * *

“So how was lunch with the princesses?” Merlin asked. He tried not to show how shaken up he still was from his encounter with Drustan.

“It was fine.”

“Boring?”

“Hideously boring,” Arthur confirmed. Merlin let himself grin. “Their brother Hartwin isn’t nearly as boring as I remember,” Arthur amended, “But I doubt we'll have much time to talk before tomorrow. I’m to escort Princess Hania tonight.” He grimaced. So his flirtation had just been to annoy Drustan, then. Poor girl. Merlin cut his eyes at Arthur, then turned his attention back to pretending to tidy things.

“You seemed to like her,” he noted. Arthur huffed.

“She’s alright. She’s pretty enough. She’s too flighty.” He flipped without interest through some parchments. Merlin thought back to the little display in the princess’ room and decided to agree. ‘ _Make sure you wear your new dress tonight. And remember what you’re supposed to do.’_ He frowned as Arthur stood and stretched. “And now I have to sit in on preliminary negotiations with my father.” Arthur’s mouth twitched as he smoothed down his jacket, glancing at himself in the mirror. “This jacket is nice,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Merlin noticed that the back of the collar was wonky, so he walked over and flipped it up, smoothing it out. His fingers brushed the back of Arthur’s neck in the process. The prince nearly jumped out of his skin, body moving faster than Merlin had ever seen as he whirled around and grabbed Merlin by the throat.

“Oww, oww, oww!” Merlin grabbed his wrist, “I was straightening your collar, calm down!” Arthur let go of him. Little smears of pink had risen to his cheekbones. He scowled. “I’m sorry. Your collar was wonky.” Merlin rubbed his throat, looking as affronted as possible as his fingertips tingled where they’d touched Arthur’s skin in such a sensitive place. Arthur cleared his throat.

“Let me know if you’re going to do something like that,” he said gruffly, still a little pink. “Don’t touch me there,” he added. Merlin blushed, and he knew Arthur could see it.

“Sorry.” He looked at everything in the room except Arthur.

“I can’t be late.” Arthur cleared his throat again then stomped out. Merlin sat down at Arthur’s desk and banged his head on it in anger and frustration at his own idiocy. He had grown so used to fiddling with other parts of Arthur’s clothes that he hadn’t thought twice about fiddling with the back of his collar. And with Arthur already so jumpy and nervous. Merlin really hoped that Arthur could get over whatever was scaring him (Drustan) and go back to being himself. He imagined Arthur having a ‘friendly’ match with Cambia’s knights and trouncing all of them. Merlin grinned. He’d mention it to Arthur in the morning when Arthur had calmed down. Arthur loved proving his own strength and skills. It would remind him that none of those second-rate foreign knights (Merlin would admit to being biased) were any match for him, Omega or no.

* * *

“Th-Thank you for escorting me, my lord,” Hania murmured. Arthur gave her his best smile, the one he reserved for flirting. She flushed.

“It is an honor, my lady,” he said, watching her get flustered and clutch his sleeve. As they entered the great hall, Arthur felt her hand slide up his arm in a way that couldn’t be called entirely casual. Arthur’s eyebrows inched up, but he said nothing. Maybe she had more backbone than he’d thought. He seated her and bowed, taking his own seat between her and King Myron. His father gave him a brief, approving glance from the head of the table. Arthur bit back a grimace. His father had taken the awkward ‘I don’t want an Alpha, I’ll have a Beta queen’ discussion they’d had when he’d presented very seriously.

Hania did a double-take at Merlin when he silently and unobtrusively (how novel) refilled their goblets. Arthur tried to catch Merlin’s eye, but his servant avoided his gaze. Arthur needed Merlin’s impertinent glances now more than ever. Merlin disappeared to wherever servants went when they weren’t needed, and Arthur had a mildly interesting conversation about the history of their kingdoms’ alliances, which she had a surprising knowledge of.

Arthur watched her as they talked. Queen Hania of Camelot. It would work well, politically. His father was keen on it. Their relationship with Cambia was historically rocky. A marriage would do a lot to mend that. The girl was nice. She really was. Arthur watched her fumble with her fork. Her hands trembled so much, as did her voice. Arthur wondered, suddenly, if Hania would blossom and stop her trembling if he took her away from her brother. Would he be saving her? Still, he felt nothing for her, but his father always insisted that feelings meant nothing in the marriages of nobility.

Hania turned the topic back on him, asking about knights and training and seeming interested. She was coming out of her shell a bit, and maybe there really was something to her.

About halfway through the feast, she stopped talking and grew nervous. Arthur glanced up and found Drustan watching them. Arthur scowled and endeavoured to distract her from her brother, which proved impossible.

Hania waited until the Anglian king spoke to Prince Arthur before reaching for his goblet, pretending to think it was hers, then pretending to realize and put it back, but not before she tipped the contents of a small vial into it. She reached for her own goblet, and her hands started to shake as she slid the empty vial into her dress. Drustan sat on the other side of the room. He smiled, pretending to listen to one of the pretty Anglian princesses who seemed smitten with him. How little she knew.

Hania looked down at her own goblet. She glanced at one of the Anglian nobles, who was on her left. He was already somewhat drunk, so she looked down at her plate. She saw Arthur take a drink from his goblet from the corner of her eye and she felt like withering into nothing. The thin servant who’d brought her the tonic appeared at her elbow with a platter of food. She smiled at him and met his eyes and froze. His expression was polite, but his eyes told her that he’d seen what she’d done. Beside them, Arthur took another drink.

“My lady.” The servant offered her the platter. He looked like he wanted to kill her. She served some food onto her plate with a trembling hand, unable to break his gaze. He looked away from her and offered the plate to the prince, who speared some meat and glared fondly at the servant. The servant hovered nearby, glaring at Hania. Her hands shook harder as she tried to eat. Prince Arthur took another drink from his goblet before turning to her.

He had been very nice. He was very handsome. He would make a handsome Alpha. She could tell that he knew she was nervous and probably thought he knew _why_ she was nervous, but he didn’t know the half of it. She saw the way he’d looked at her brother. She knew what Drustan had planned for him, and the thought made her feel ill. If her brother Mated Arthur then at least they’d get to spend more time together...if Drustan allowed it, that is. Hania had heard her brother’s friends making jokes about keeping Arthur chained to a bed. Hania’s eyes burned. The empty vial sat heavy in the folds of her dress.

She managed to make some polite conversation with the prince as she watched the drug start to take effect as the night wore on, appearing to be nothing more than drunkenness. The feast stretched on, and Prince Arthur had gotten fairly quiet, still attempting to make conversation with her, even though he wasn’t very coherent. The ladies began to filter out, and Hania left with her mother. Prince Arthur slurred something. He was probably wishing her a good night. She managed a weak smile for him as she left. She kept her head down to hide her tears as she left the great hall.

“She put something in his drink, I’m sure of it. He’s not a lightweight,” Morgana murmured as Merlin refilled her goblet. She was one of the last women left in the hall.

“She did. I saw. I didn’t get to him in time to stop him,” Merlin murmured back, leaning away. He glanced back over at Arthur’s spot. He blinked. Arthur was gone. He blinked again. Arthur was _gone_ . Where did he go? Merlin turned in time to see Drustan disappear out the door. Merlin almost tripped over himself trying to get to the other side of the hall, but someone called for him to provide more wine and he couldn’t _ignore_ them, especially since they were being so loud.

Arthur staggered down several hallways until he finally realized that he had no idea where he was or where he was going. What kind of wine had Merlin given him? He swore quietly, or at least tried to. His ears felt like they’d been stuffed with dirt. He heard someone say something. He turned and saw a dark blur. He almost fell over with the motion, but someone caught him. He felt his back hit the wall as he gripped the arm of the person who had grabbed him. They said something else he couldn’t quite make out.

“Come...bed...tired...” Bed. Bed sounded like a good idea. Which way was bed? Where was Merlin, and why was he never there when Arthur needed him? Useless toad of a servant. Arthur let himself be led deeper into the castle. He felt warm and nice now. The person suddenly let go of him. Arthur flailed and he fell back against another wall. A warm body pinned him to the wall. He could feel hot breath on his ear. This felt nice. A hand rubbed his hip in a very pleasant way. Another hand slid between their bodies, down between his legs, and gripped him. Arthur’s body jolted, and he opened his eyes wide. Everything was so blurry. He tried to concentrate on what was going on, but the hand between his legs was rubbing, and his cock was hardening and he was getting slick. Arthur grunted. His eyes slid closed.

Merlin ran back and forth, looking down different halls, growing more and more panicked. Drustan could do absolutely anything with Arthur in that state. His lips moved, and his eyes flashed. A tiny flicker of light left his fingers and shot down the hall to his left. Merlin followed it. Merlin skidded around a corner to find Drustan pinning Arthur to the wall and groping him. Arthur didn’t even look conscious, but Merlin saw his eyes flicker and his mouth move.

“Arthur!” he said. Drustan flinched back, dark eyes turning to Merlin. Arthur’s eyes fluttered open.

“M’rlin,” he slurred. He said something else garbled and unintelligible.

“Thank you for finding him, my lord! I fear Prince Arthur has had a bit too much wine!” Merlin said loudly, eyes locked on the foreign prince. “I’ll take him up to bed now! We wouldn’t want him passed out in the hall!” Merlin moved to Arthur’s side, eyes still on Drustan, who blocked his path.

“No need to worry, I’ll escort him,” Drustan said smoothly steel in his voice. Merlin smiled, showing his teeth.

“I appreciate it, my lord, but I can handle it.” He pushed past Drustan to grab Arthur, who flailed a bit, grabbing Merlin’s jacket and leaning heavily on him. Merlin’s knees buckled under his weight.

“It’s clearly a struggle for you. Allow me.” Drustan grabbed Arthur’s arm.

“Do you even know where his room is, my lord?” Merlin asked, voice edging on mocking. Drustan’s mouth tightened, and his eyes narrowed. “Thank you, but I’ll take him.” Merlin jerked Arthur away from the other Alpha, slinging Arthur’s arm over his shoulder. Drustan moved to block their path again.

“You have no right to defy—” he started in a low, furious voice, but Merlin grabbed the dagger off of Arthur’s belt and pointed at him.

“Don’t test me, Prince Drustan,” Merlin said between his teeth. “I am going to take Arthur up to his room, and I hope for your sake that you don’t try to follow us.” He pushed past Drustan one last time, hoping that the invitation Scent that Arthur was starting to put off would hide his own as he used previously unknown reserves of Alphan strength to half-carry the prince down the halls.

“M’rlin, where w’you needed you use’ess sod?” Arthur grumbled.

“Let’s just get you to bed,” Merlin said in a strained voice.

“Fine,” Arthur said, unaware of what had almost occurred. “Y’smell good.” He pressed his nose into Merlin’s hair. Merlin turned pink, trying to drag Arthur faster, still holding the dagger.

It took longer than merlin would have liked, but he got Arthur back to his chambers and dumped him into bed. He pulled his boots off and wrestled him out of his jacket. Arthur was fast asleep. Merlin groaned and sank down into Arthur’s desk chair. Arthur snored. A small rumble started in Merlin’s chest, growing to a full growl, ending in a sharp noise like a bark. How dare he? _How dare he_? Who did that bastard think he was?

The bark startled the drugged Omega awake, and he began to whimper. Merlin went to his side. Arthur twitched and whimpered softly, unaware of anything. Merlin rested a careful hand on his head, fingers moving through his hair.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered. After a bit of petting, Arthur calmed and went back to sleep. Merlin sat at Arthur’s bedside until the sun began to rise, at which point he silently slipped out.

* * *

“Merlin, remind me to never drink again,” Arthur said. He made a face as he downed one of Gaius’ foul tonics for hangovers. Merlin offered a wan smile, sagging with exhaustion. It was his sole responsibility to make sure Drustan never laid another finger on Arthur. He’d decided that during the night. “I was hoping to spar with Hartwin today, see how good he is,” Arthur said, distracting Merlin from that train of thought. Arthur nibbled on his breakfast with little interest. He apparently had no memory of what had occurred the previous night. It was for the best.

“Just Hartwin?” Merlin asked innocently. Arthur glanced over.

“Maybe. Why?” He took a bite from a fresh roll. Merlin shrugged.

“Dunno. All those foreign knights, looking to prove themselves against Camelot’s best. Ought to give them a chance.” He kept his voice light, cutting his eyes at Arthur. Arthur caught on and smirked.

“Maybe,” he said again. “Come on. I need to work off this stupor.” Arthur stood and stretched, leaving his half-finished breakfast, which Merlin snagged a bit of. They met Prince Hartwin in the courtyard on their way to the armoury.

“I’m not a very practiced swordsman,” the Beta told them several times. He did little to hide his shyness. Arthur smiled at him.

“No worries, just some friendly sparring. A little practice never hurts,” he assured the other prince, who gave him a less than confident smile. Merlin wondered if Hartwin knew that when Arthur said ‘friendly sparring’ in that tone, he meant ‘I’m not actually going to try unless you prove to be a challenge’. The three of them went to the armoury together, and Merlin outfitted them both in chainmail and equipped them.

He sat to the side and watched them start. Hartwin hadn’t been lying, but he was at least decent and could block the gentle blows Arthur dealt him. A lot better than Merlin, but Arthur took great pleasure in knocking Merlin about. Prat.

Hartwin grew more confident, and it became apparent that he had some training and was probably as good as some of the newest knights. Arthur spent time coaching him on form and footwork, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. A few Anglian knights wandered in and joined the sparring. They were better than Hartwin, but not by much. From watching dozens of knights come and go and get better, Merlin could tell that they were mediocre swordsmen and could probably hold their own against most of Arthur’s knights. Once again, Merlin wondered if they knew how easy Arthur was being on them. Camelot’s knights joined soon after.

The easy-going mood evaporated when several Cambian knights and lordlings appeared on Drustan’s heels. They were invited to the sparring, but they seemed more interested in going one on one more seriously. Merlin could tell that Drustan’s knights were pretty good. Hartwin claimed to be winded, unused to such exertion, and excused himself to the sidelines. His knights followed as Arthur’s knights stood opposite Drustan’s.

“Maybe a bit of sport,” one of Drustan’s taller knights, an Alpha, suggested, eyeing Camelot’s knights, “Our best against your best.” His eyes stopped on Leon, sensing a seasoned warrior. Leon grinned and bowed.

“That sounds fine. Which one of you gentlemen thinks he can face our best?” he turned to gesture to Arthur, who grinned easily, unconcerned.

“I would not call myself the best, but I’d like to face you, sir knight,” the same knight told Leon, ignoring Arthur.

“You can face me if you’d like a warm up before fighting Prince Arthur.” Leon didn’t miss a beat. He looked smug now, like he knew exactly what would soon happen. Dislike flashed across the knight’s face.

“You can fight, if you’d like, but I’d rather enjoy seeing what Cambia’s best can do.” Arthur walked with his most confident swagger that most Alphas hated. He clapped a hand on Leon’s shoulder, “But I can attest to Leon’s skill.”

“Thank you, my lord.” He and Leon shared a glance, and Arthur nodded.

“I’d thought to face a knight, not a prince,” Drustan’s knight hedged. Arthur grinned.

“Why not both?” he asked. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t you think you can beat a knight like _me_ ?” Arthur’s words rang with layered meanings. ‘ _Don’t think you can beat an Omega?_ ’ The knight stiffened.

“I would be honored to face you on the field, my lord,” he said. He glanced at Drustan, who smiled wanly, eyes on Arthur. Arthur lifted his chin, still grinning, and motioned to the field. Leon stood back, and he and the rest of Arthur’s knights were already grinning as well. Hartwin sat near Merlin, helmet in his lap, watching with interest.

“You, boy,” Hartwin said, voice not nearly as presumptuous as it could be, “That knight is pretty big, and he looks good. Do you think Arthur will have any trouble?” he leaned over. Merlin struggled not to smile.

“Just watch, my lord,” he said. Arthur and his opponent had their helmets on, and two of Arthur’s youngest knights sniggered to each other. Hartwin noticed this, glancing at Merlin, who only had eyes for Arthur.

Drustan’s knight attacked immediately, swinging his sword. Arthur dodged without effort. He parried and blocked blows, giving and receiving. He wasn’t trying. He put forth only minimally more effort than he had with Hartwin. Then, as the knight started to get cocky, Arthur moved in and started raining down blows on the Alpha, who struggled to block them. Arthur forced him to retreat continuously until he knocked the shield from his hand and took the Alpha down in two more blows, sword at his throat.

“Do you yield?” Arthur asked. The knight’s face burned red, expression murderous.

“I yield,” he said through his teeth. Arthur stepped back and flipped up his visor. He grinned.

“Good fight,” he said, glancing around. “Who’s next?”

Merlin and Hartwin sat on the sidelines and watched Arthur wipe the field with each and every one of Cambia’s knights and one cocky Anglian knight. Merlin found great enjoyment from turning his attention from the one-sided fights to Hartwin, whose expression was priceless as he realized how easy Arthur had gone on him, and back again. Arthur was barely breathing heavy when he finished, pleased with himself. Most of his younger knights struggled to smother raucous laughter, and Leon’s mouth twitched dangerously.

Arthur glanced around. Defeating Cambia’s knights hadn’t been untoward or done any obvious damage to their standing, but he had effectively humiliated all of them simply because he was an Omega and had defeated them with such ease. Arthur’s eyes found Drustan, conveying a challenge. He was at the top of his game, and he felt it. It gave him the much needed confidence to face an old fear. Drustan watched him with a passive face.

“Very impressive, my lord,” he said. He sent his knights a mild look that told of swift retribution for their failure. Arthur preened.

“I know I wasn’t much of a swordsman when we last met. But I’ve improved.” Arthur stood nearly as tall as Drustan and much broader in the shoulders. Arthur looked more like an Alpha than Drustan did as they stood face to face. “Would you like to spar? We were just fooling around a bit when you joined us. No serious competition, just a bit of sport. You’re welcome to join us.” A taunt. Drustan hardly looked like a warrior.

“I’ll pass this time, prince Arthur. My talents have never laid in swordplay,” he said. Arthur inclined in his head. His eyes glittered. “I prefer hunting,” Drustan said. Some of the victorious glee faded from Arthur’s eyes.

Merlin perked up across the field, and his eyes sharpened, listening closely. Hunting.

“It did seem to be your passion when we last met,” Arthur said. He didn’t sound as pleased anymore. Drustan opened his mouth then noticed something on the other side of the field that made his expression blacken. Merlin followed his gaze. The two Omega princesses stood in a safe area outside the field with Morgana and Drustan’s sister. Even from where Merlin sat, he saw the poor girl’s flinch when she realized her brother had seen her. Drustan started to make his way across the field, interest in Arthur gone. Merlin realized Hartwin had left only a moment before he saw him appear next to his sisters, greeting the ladies. He moved to offer Princess Hania his arm. Drustan stopped and watched.

Arthur glanced at Drustan’s back then looked up at the sky. “Merlin!” he yelled. Merlin loped over to him, grinning like an idiot. Arthur felt the smile return to his face, “It’s about time for lunch, I think. I’ll be expected to entertain later.” He grimaced and bid the others farewell for the morning. Merlin trotted at his heels as they approached the armoury. Arthur made a comment about an Anglian page attending Hartwin’s armour. Once they stepped into the armoury, Merlin let out his contained laughter. Arthur had to stand for nearly five minutes with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Merlin to calm down enough to get him out of his armour.

“Their faces!” Merlin crowed. “Their _faces_!” Arthur tried not to smile. He failed.

“Just get me out of this heavy armour. I’m tired.” He managed a sneer. Merlin stood up and got him out of the armour and laughed all the way to the kitchens to grab lunch and all the way back up to Arthur’s chambers.

* * *

Merlin’s workload doubled over the next several days, so he had already begun to sag with exhaustion as he walked back to the physician’s tower for lunch. Something slammed into the back of his head. The world went black.

He woke with Leon standing over him and Gwen shaking him by his shoulders. He groaned and tried to roll over.

“Wha’ever is, tell Arfur no,” he slurred, covering his face with his arms.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Gwen shook him again.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” Merlin tried to get up and failed when everything began spinning. Leon caught him before he could knock his head on the floor again.

“Should we take him to Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“This’s Arthur’s fault, I know’t.” Merlin attempted to stand again, then collapsed in Leon’s arms. “Everyfin’s his fault.” He was hauled to the physician. Gaius thanked them and laid Merlin down on the cot with a long-suffering sigh as Merlin tried to explain why this was Arthur’s fault.

As soon as the others left, Merlin fell silent. He winced as Gaius’ fingers probed the back of his head.

“Do you think you tripped? You’re terrible about not paying attention to where you’re going,” Gaius chastised.

“I didn’t trip,” Merlin said, his reason mostly returned. His gaze swam every time Gaius’ fingers pressed against that certain spot on the crown of his head that hurt like a hammer every time.

“Do you remember what happened?” Gaius rubbed a salve into the break in Merlin’s skin, leaving patches of greenish, clumpy hair.

“Yes,” Merlin said. He stopped. Gaius wrapped his head for good measure. Merlin remained silent. Gaius waited.

“And?”

“Someone hit me,” Merlin said, voice quiet and cold.

“Hit you? Knocked you out, you mean?” Gaius paused in putting up the pot of salve. “Are you certain?” Merlin stared at the table leg with a cold intensity that Gaius was unused to seeing on his face.

“Yeah,” Merlin kept staring at the table leg.

“Have you any idea who might have done such a thing, or why?” Gaius put the pot on the top shelf and sat down across from Merlin.

“I have a few ideas, but I’m not in much of a position to be pointing fingers, am I?” Merlin mumbled. Gaius paused then sighed.

“Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” He didn’t sound surprised, just disapproving and resigned.

“Nothing!” Merlin said, abruptly angry, trying to stand up and having to sit down when he began tipping to one side. “Nothing but doing my _job_.” He glowered at the floor.

“Working as a manservant rarely gets a person clubbed in the back of the head,” Gaius said. Merlin huffed.

“It does when you keep thwarting elaborate plans to rape your employer,” he growled. He fell silent, sagging in his chair. Silence.

“Merlin. Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Merlin rubbed his face. He rubbed his ear. He rubbed his eyes.

“At the feast—” he started then stopped, taking a deep breath. He recounted the events of the feast and Drustan’s attempt.

“You did the right thing,” Gaius said pragmatically.

“I know I did,” Merlin said, breathing in short, sharp bursts, “And now Drustan has sent someone after me because I made it clear that he’d have Arthur over my dead body.” His eyes smouldered with deep rage.

“Merlin,” Gaius said then sighed, “Merlin,” he said the word as if it were an entire statement of its own, “i could tie you down to that bed and it still wouldn’t keep you out of trouble.”

“I was _protecting_ —” Merlin started, but Gaius held up his hand.

“I know you were, Merlin, and I believe that if Arthur were able to put aside his pride, he’d be grateful if he knew. However,” he said, “Subtlety is key.” He looked at Merlin from under a raised eyebrow, “Challenging Drustan made you a threat. You have to deal with the consequences of that. I know you feel you have to champion Arthur in any situation outside of combat, but you must be _discrete_.” Merlin squirmed under the accusation.

“Drustan doesn’t appreciate Arthur,” he said, “He could never appreciate Arthur the way—” he stopped himself.

“What? The way you appreciate him?” Gaius asked. Merlin lowered his head, red in the face. “You have to be careful, Merlin. You have become adept enough at hiding your magic, but you’ve never been put in situations like this before. You’ve had no troubles with Alphan behaviors outside of your ridiculous protectiveness.” Merlin turned redder, “But you cannot let your Nature get the best of you. If you do, you’ll be no better than Drustan or any other Alpha seeking to Claim the prince; ignoring Arthur’s decisions in favor of your own desires.” Merlin looked sufficiently chastened by the warning and suitably ashamed.

“I just,” Merlin said, “I just want to protect him.”

“If you really believe that that is the only thing you desire from Arthur, then you are deluding yourself,” Gaius said. Merlin stared at the floor. “There is no realy to feel guilty, Merlin. It’s only natural.” Merlin turned and looked out the window at the sun sinking in the sky. Half the afternoon had fled while he lay unconscious.

“What do I do?” Merlin asked. A painful reminder that Merlin was very young and burdened with great responsibility and lacking in experience and wisdom. He held Arthur’s future, and Camelot’s future, in his hands, fumbling with them like a child with a sword.

“Go and find Arthur before he has to come looking for you. Stay close to him. Be careful, cautious, and alert. If this attack really was an attempt on your life, it won’t be the last.” Gaius squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin nodded. “Tell him whatever you want about your head.”

* * *

“You _tripped,_ ” Arthur said. His expression bordered on disbelieving, maybe exasperated, maybe amused, maybe concerned.

“Yeah,” Merlin grinned self-consciously. That did sound like something he’d do. Arthur shook his head.

“You’re a wonder, Merlin,” he said, rolling his eyes. Merlin stuck out his tongue, managing to dodge a well-aimed punch at his stomach. He danced away, grinning. “You.” Arthur made it sound like one of the backhanded compliments he used to show Merlin affection, so Merlin figured it was a good thing, and just grinned. “Merlin.” Arthur shook his head. Whatever secret meaning his name held, Merlin was the only one ignorant to it.

“How were negotiations?” Merlin decided a new topic of conversation was in order. Arthur gave him a look that said ‘you do not get to change the subject, only I am allowed to change the subject, but I am being merciful’.

“The same. Tedious.” Arthur walked to the stables with Merlin on his heels. Merlin pretended like he wasn’t seeing weird shapes from the corners of his eyes. “Luckily, Hartwin wanted to see some of the scenery around Camelot, so we’re going riding in the morning.” Arthur stopped in front of his large warhorse. He rubbed it on the nose, and it nickered softly. Arthur smiled and turned away. The horse gave Merlin the homicidal look it always gave him. Every horse in the stable loved Merlin (because he brought treats and shooed away flies) except Arthur’s warhorse. He glared back at it, not in the mood to be challenged by a horse. Arthur was talking to some of the stableboys, who nodded and bowed. One of the youngest stood on the other side of the stables, grooming a horse aggressively, his back to Arthur. Merlin knew for a fact that the boy was a newly Presented Alpha. He watched the boy sweat and stay as far away from the Omega as possible. Arthur gave no obvious indication of it, but Merlin could tell that he was very aware of the stableboy spewing Scents in his direction. Merlin knew it set Arthur’s teeth on edge. That was one of the reasons that Arthur refused to train young knights if they’d Presented as Alphas within the previous year. The potent Scents gave him a splitting headache. Merlin walked over to the boy, trying to engage him in conversation and distract him. The boy kept edging away from him as they talked, looking more and more strained.

“Please don’t,” he mouthed at Merlin. He looked like he was in pain. “You smell like ‘im.” His pupils had almost swallowed his irises. Merlin’s eyes widened. He stepped back, but not before his own pupils contracted and he almost growled at the trembling stableboy. _My Omega_. Merlin stopped himself, grimacing in apology, and resuming his place beside Arthur, who was, now that his business there was done, leaving as quickly as possible. Arthur scowled and rubbed his forehead.

“Dining with Cambia tonight,” he muttered, “You’ll be attending me,” he added a little louder. He sniffed a few times, and his scowl deepened. “You just _had_ to go talk to him, didn’t you?”

“Poor thing was shaking,” Merlin reproached, thinking of his first response to the stableboy’s admission of desire for Arthur. Not his fault.

“Oh, yes, poor little Alpha.” Arthur’s voice dripped with derision as he glanced skyward. “How sad for him. I bet he’s in there feeling sorry for himself.” His tone grated Merlin’s nerves. “How terrible that he has to keep his prick inside his trousers every time he sees an Omega.”

“You know, just because you wish you were an Alpha, doesn’t meant you have to piss on them all the time,” Merlin snapped. He realized in that instant that he’d probably made the biggest mistake of his life so far. Arthur’s face went from surprise to disbelief to hurt in less than a second and turned to white hot rage.

“What did you say?” Arthur didn’t raise his voice.

“I’m so sorry.” Fearful words started spewing uncontrollably from Merlin’s mouth. “Arthur, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. Oh God. I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, please. Arthur, I didn’t mean that. I don’t think that. I’m so sorry, Arthur.” Merlin took a step back, eyes wide. His body tensed in anticipation of a blow to the chin. Arthur’s jaw had tightened in an expression eerily reminiscent of Uther whenever anyone mentioned magic. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I’m, I’m, I’m, I’m going to, to go, erm, do something that needs to be done.” Merlin turned on his heels and bolted in the opposite direction. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid._

Merlin decided that laying low was his best bet. He skulked around the kitchens and the stables. He tried to be unobtrusive in the courtyard. He wandered around the castle and tried to look like he was running errands. The sun had sunk much lower when he saw Gwen hurrying across the courtyard. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Merlin, what are you doing? Arthur was looking for you. He needs to get ready for dinner with Cambia,” she said. Merlin grimaced at both those things. “What’s wrong?” She obviously had places to be, had Morgana to get ready.

“I just, erm, nothing. It’s nothing. I’ll get going.” He nodded a few times, and she hurried off. He crept up to Arthur’s rooms. Arthur wasn’t there. Merlin started selecting some formalwear, deciding that the large pendant with the Pendragon crest would do nicely with the blue jacket. The door slammed open. Arthur stomped in. He stopped.

“Oh. You’re here,” he said. “Good. Get me dressed.” They didn’t speak or make eye contact as Merlin helped Arthur into the clothes. “Lose the jacket. Let’s go.” Merlin shed his jacket and folded it clumsily, following Arthur out of the room. They walked in silence.

“Arthur, I—”

“No.”

“...okay.”

They entered the private dining chambers. Arthur remained cold but civil throughout dinner. He didn’t look at Merlin even once. Merlin kept quiet, kept his head down. He could see Drustan scowling and pretending that he didn’t notice him. That raised Merlin’s spirits just a bit. Whether Drustan had meant to intimidate or kill him, Merlin wasn’t cowed. The meal progressed, and Drustan made a point to talk to Arthur. Arthur looked ready to stab the Alpha in the throat with a fork. Merlin wished he would.

At some point during the meal, goblets were passed around. Merlin filled and refilled goblet after goblet, moving and passing them around. He ended up with a half-empty goblet in his hand and everyone at the table had one. Arthur didn’t need anything, so Merlin stepped into an alcove and relaxed, keeping an eye on the room. He raised the goblet to his lips. He stopped.

Princess Hania looked right at him with an expression of suppressed horror. Drustan paid her no mind, harassing Arthur. Hania gave Merlin the tiniest shake of her head. Merlin glanced down at the goblet, slowly lowering it. She relaxed. Merlin surreptitiously poured it on a large, attractive plant, setting the goblet aside. Hania wasn’t looking at him anymore, but she looked endlessly relieved. Merlin felt numb. Poison? Drustan had tried to poison him? He wished he hadn’t poured the wine out so he could somehow swap it with Drustan’s. Merlin refilled Arthur’s goblet. Drustan seemed to be waiting for something, glancing at him. Merlin smiled at him.

Merlin was endlessly pleased with himself for not being dead (but mostly that Drustan hadn’t succeeded), all the way up to the point that he stepped back into Arthur’s chambers. He remembered how much trouble he was in and paled. He undressed Arthur without a word. He rekindled the fire. He took his jacket back.

“Will there be anything else, sire?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Arthur, I’m—”

“Go,” Arthur said. Merlin dropped his head and let himself out.

* * *

“Well look at you.” A hand grabbed Merlin by his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Arthur hadn’t spoken to him in two days. The plant he’d poured the wine on was dead the next morning. He was exhausted. “You really think you’re something, don’t you?” the tallest of Drustan’s knights sneered.

“Not really,” Merlin mumbled. He tried to push his way past the man, but someone else grabbed him and shoved him back again.

“I bet you think you’re a big hero, protecting the Omega’s virtue.” Several more had appeared.

“I don’t think anything. Let me through. I have work to do.” He tried to shove his way through again, but they slammed him against the wall hard enough that he saw stars.

“You’re not going anywhere. If you think you can stop Prince Drustan from making Arthur his Mate, you’ve got another thing coming.” The next slam had his vision cutting out for a split second.

“If Drustan thinks that Arthur is just going to roll over and take his knot, _he’s_ got another thing coming.” Merlin’s lip curled. They punched him in the jaw.

“That bitch should be _honored_ that Prince Drustan has chosen him.” Merlin at least could enjoy that they kept their voices low, not daring to speak too loudly.

“Honored to be chosen by an Alpha too chickenshit to fight his own battles and has to have his buddies make threats for him.” Merlin felt blood pooling in his mouth. They punched him in the stomach. He doubled over with a groan. “You can beat me black and blue, you can even kill me, but it won’t change the fact that Arthur would rather die than be with an Alpha like Drustan. He has too much honor.” He doubled over again with another punch. He struggled to get his breath back.

“Omegas don’t have honor,” the knight said with distaste. Merlin’s bloodied lips curled up.

“He’s a sight more honor than you lot,” he rasped. They knocked him around the head. “Do your worst.” They hit him again and again until he was on the ground and they kicked him.

“OI!” the knights stopped and turned. “What’s going on here?” That was...Prince Hartwin? Merlin tried to open his eyes, but blood obscured his vision. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It is none of your concern, my lord.”

“I should think it is. What sort of friend am I to Prince Arthur if I let you bash his favored servant’s head in? No, I don’t care why, he’s been taught a lesson whatever the reason. Be gone with you, or I will summon Camelot’s guards to detain you.” Merlin kept covering his head, focusing on breathing. Every inhale was wet and labored and made his chest ache. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Merlin, was it?” Merlin opened his blood-caked eyelashes, peering through the gap in his arms. The genuine concern on Hartwin’s face told him how bad off he was more than the pain with each breath.

“We will deliver him to the physician, my lord. Do not waste your time on him,” one of Anglia’s knights said from somewhere behind Hartwin.

“I shall do as I wish,” Hartwin said with surprising steel. “Are you alright?”

“Yessire,” Merlin said through bloodied lips. They carefully helped him to his feet, and several knights escorted him to Gaius. Gaius fussed over him for an indeterminate amount of time before there were a lot of loud noises and Arthur burst into the room.

“What is this?” he snapped. He noticed Merlin, who was sure he looked impressively terrible. “What happened?” Arthur looked between everyone in the room.

“Cabbia knigh’s,” Merlin said at the same time that Hartwin said, “Drustan’s lot.” Arthur’s jaw set. He looked back at Merlin, who avoided his eyes. “Arfur, wasn’ big ‘eal—” Merlin started, but Gaius grabbed his face.

“Stop trying to talk, you’re making your mouth bleed worse,” he said. Merlin fell grudgingly silent, still not looking at Arthur.

“A stableboy fetched me,” Hartwin said, “He said Drustan’s knights had ganged up on your manservant and were going to kill him, so I followed him there. There were six of them in a circle around him.” Arthur looked back to Merlin, who stared at his boots, holding a thick bandage to his face, the white fabric red with blood. “They scattered pretty quickly after I threatened them. I don’t know anything else. I can have one of my men fetch the stableboy if you’d like.” Hartwin motioned over his shoulder.

“If you could,” Arthur said, distracted, eyeing Merlin up and down critically. Merlin wouldn’t look at him. “Is he alright?” he asked Gaius as Hartwin stepped out.

“Most likely.” Gaius made Merlin take his shirt off. Arthur’s brow furrowed at the sight of Merlin’s mottled torso. Merlin made an affronted noise, jerking away when Gaius prodded one of the larger bruises. “Hold still,” Gaius told him. Arthur crossed his arms and tried not to look worried, shifting from one foot to the other. Merlin still hadn’t looked at him.

“Merlin, why is it always _you_?” Arthur finally said. Merlin made another offended noise as the door opened again. Arthur’s shoulders stiffened. “Oh God, no,” he said under his breath, closing his eyes. He slowly turned around.

“Here’s the stableboy. Would you like to question him?” Hartwin had his hand on the lad’s shoulder. It was the Alpha boy he and Merlin had had a snit about (“ _just because you wish you were an Alpha_ ”). He was definitely shaking this time, looking at everything except the prince, sweating.

“Let’s do this outside. This is...a very small room.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, pressure building behind his eyes as his head filled with the obnoxious, musky Scent of a virile, young Alpha. It would have been annoyingly pleasant if it wasn’t so _strong_ . The lad bobbed his head and made a swift retreat. Merlin sat up straighter, watching the stableboy’s retreating back with an unfamiliar, almost angry expression. Gaius kept trying to push Merlin’s head back down. Arthur would deal with Merlin later. ( _“just because you wish you were an Alpha_ ”). He followed Hartwin out.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Hartwin seemed to have sensed Arthur’s agitation and had taken the initiative. The stableboy swallowed convulsively.

“I, I din’t hear much,” he stuttered, eyes flicking to Arthur, then down at his boots. “They, they had ‘im cornered. They started shovin’ ‘im when ‘e tried t’walk away. He...he din’t look scared. Jus’ angry. And, erm, they was shovin’ an hittin’ ‘im, an’ I heard one of’m say...” he faltered, looking at Arthur.

“Go on,” Arthur said impassively. The lad swallowed again.

“He says, ‘Omega’s don’ have honor’, an’ then ‘im—” he motioned in the direction of the physician’s chambers with his head “—says, ‘He’s a sight more honor than you lot’. An’ then they started laying it on ‘im.” The lad scratched the back of his head. Arthur dropped his head and massaged his forehead.

“Merlin,” he said quietly with no small amount of exasperation, “Yes, thank you, you’re dismissed,” he said louder. The lad bowed and bolted off. Arthur rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

“Defending your honor?” Hartwin asked in a careful tone. Arthur scoffed.

“Something like that.” He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Merlin,” he said again, trying to convey the entirety of Merlin’s existence in just his name. He cleared his throat. “I, ah, thank you. For saving his hide. That’s usually my job,” he grimaced.

“No worries,” Hartwin gave him a wry smile, “Couldn’t let them kill your favored servant, after all.” But Arthur was already looking over his shoulder, back at the physician’s chambers. “I trust you don’t need me any longer.” His tone remained friendly as he left. Arthur let himself back into the room.

Gaius had his hand on Merlin’s chest, encouraging him to take deep breaths. Merlin really didn’t seem to want to do that. He whined in pain when his chest filled with air, immediately letting it back out his bloodied nose. He glanced up when Arthur came back in. He glanced away again.

“Merlin, what did you do?” Arthur asked. Merlin’s head jerked up in outrage, hand still holding the blood-soaked rag over his nose and mouth. “They’re not going to go after you for no reason. Drustan keeps them on a tight leash.” Merlin’s expression could only be described as sullen. “Do you have any idea why this might have happened?” Arthur turned to Gaius, who raised his eyebrows.

“You’ll have to ask Merlin about that.” He sent his nephew a pointed look, which Merlin ignored.

“Will he be okay?” Arthur rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m going to need to bind his chest for a bit, but he should be able to work in the morning. However, I’d like him kept off his feet as much as possible.” Gaius said. Merlin stared broodingly at the floor. “I’m going to fetch some water,” he placed a blanket over Merlin’s bare, mottled shoulders and left. Several seconds of silence passed as Merlin stared at the floor and Arthur stared at Merlin.

“Merlin, seriously,” Arthur lowered his voice, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Merlin said through the rag. He probably didn’t need it now. It was just an excuse not to have to talk.

“That’s not _nothing_ , Merlin.” Arthur gestured at the bruises covering Merlin’s body. Merlin looked unusually angry, but not at Arthur. “Merlin, those knights wouldn’t have gone after you if Drustan hadn’t—” Arthur stopped. He remembered Drustan’s smug smile at dinner and a dog lying on the ground with its neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Seven years ago, a hunting dog had been Arthur’s punishment for rejecting Drustan. After seven years, maybe Drustan had moved on to larger things. First he killed a dog, next he would kill...a servant. Bill rose in Arthur’s throat at the image of Merlin lying on the ground, next twisted at that same angle, eyes empty and lifeless. His expression darkened. He realized that Merlin had begun to cower. Merlin flinched when Arthur lifted his hand. “What are you—? Do you—? Really, Merlin?” Arthur huffed. “All of that,” he motioned to Merlin’s current state, “And you think I’m going to strike you?” Merlin didn’t look at him, curled in on himself. “Look, just, be careful. And make sure you’re never alone, alright?” Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, turning so he had his back to merlin.

“Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur snapped.”

“...I’m sorry,” the words were barely audible. Arthur’s shoulders sagged.

“Just leave it alone, Merlin.” (“ _You wish you were an Alpha_.”)

“No,” Merlin said. He was so damn stubborn, “I’m not going to leave it alone until I know you aren’t angry at me.” He stood up, wobbling but standing his ground.

“You might have to wait a long while, then,” Arthur said, turning his head.

“I need to know that you know that I’m sorry.” Merlin took a wobbly step forward. Arthur turned to face him. “I need to know that you know that I don’t really think that.” Arthur’s mouth tightened. ( _“Just because you wish you were an Alpha_.”)

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ ,” Merlin said. “It matters to me that you don’t think I’m...like them.”

“Like who?”

“All those people who think they know better than you. I know you can feel the way they look at you.” Arthur tensed. “It’s important to me that you know that I try really hard not to be like them.” Merlin’s voice didn’t quite shake. Arthur looked at him. He scrutinized that swollen face for any deception or insincerity. He found only sadness and guilt and frustration.

“I know you’re not like them,” Arthur said, “You aren’t even capable of being like them.” Merlin relaxed. “But that doesn’t answer my question.” Arthur grew frustrated again. “Did you do anything to provoke them? Don’t avoid the subject.” Merlin looked away. “Do you know why Drustan sent his men after you?” Arthur prayed that Merlin had done something stupid to provoke Drustan rather than being targeted because he was Arthur’s servant and confidante. Merlin didn’t answer. “What did you _do_?” Arthur took a step closer. Merlin took a step back.

“Look,” Merlin said, voice and body radiating exhaustion, “After they leave. After Cambia and Anglia are gone and everything goes back to normal, I’ll tell you everything.”

“If you’re still alive then,” Arthur snapped. Merlin stared at his shoes. “That’s not good enough, Merlin. You _will_ tell me the truth of this.”

“Yes, Arthur, I will. But not now. Later.” Merlin’s voice became a plea. He looked up at Arthur. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. Arthur found that he didn’t have the heart to bully the truth out of Merlin, not in this state.

“Fine,” he said, “You’ll tell me later. But not that much later.” He turned on his heel and stalked out, leaving Merlin alone.

* * *

“Prince Arthur,” Drustan looked surprised but pleased, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he smirked like he knew something Arthur didn’t. Arthur gritted his teeth and got right up in Drustan’s face.

“You stay away from him, you hear me?” he said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my lord,” Drustan was smiling outright now.

“Don’t play games with me, _Drustan_.” Arthur dropped any pretension of honorifics. “You stay away from my servant. You keep your little cronies away from him. I will not put up with you threatening him.” He jabbed a finger at Drustan’s chest. Drustan’s smile soured.

“I will not have that _boy_ disobeying his betters and disrespecting my authority,” he said. So Merlin had done something. That was a relief. “Do you understand?” he leaned in. Arthur didn’t budge.

“You listen to me,” he said through his teeth. “Merlin has no obligation to follow your commands if they interfere with his job. He may not be the sharpest sword in the armoury, but he’s loyal to me. Stupidly loyal. And if any more harm comes to him by you or any of your people, I will find you, and I will make you pay, treaty be damned.” Drustan’s lips twitched.

“Is he really that important to you?”

“Merlin is _my_ servant. I take care of what belongs to me,” Arthur spat. Drustan’s expression changed.

“So do I,” he murmured, touching Arthur’s cheek with his knuckles. Arthur jerked his whole body away from the Alpha, revulsion filling every crevice of his body.

“Yes, of course you do.” Arthur’s lip curled. “That’s why the very sight of you makes Hania shake so hard she can’t speak.” Anger and dislike flashed over Drustan’s face. “Don’t test me, Drustan. I’m not like them, some weak, trembling thing that can be controlled and bullied. So back off.” Arthur turned and left. Drustan smiled.

* * *

“They enjoyed it last time, didn’t they?” King Conall chuckled. “You can’t keep active young men cooped up for too long. I know Drustan would benefit from a break, even though he wouldn’t admit it.” He glanced fondly over at his son, who smiled slightly in return, bowing his head. “If you and Myron are amenable, of course,” Conall added, eyes still twinkling. Uther glanced briefly at Arthur, who gave no reaction at all, then back at Conall.

“It will give the boys something to do,” he said. He looked at Myron, who looked at Hartwin, who smiled and inclined his head.

“A wonderful idea,” Myron agreed in his solemn way. Arthur’s lips curved up in an empty smile. He could feel Drustan’s eyes on him. This was Drustan’s doing, whether he had suggested it or not. But Arthur wasn’t afraid of him. Besides, he’d have several knights with him. He even had Merlin in case of an emergency, since Merlin had proven so willing to play hero, stupidly loyal idiot that he was.

“Drustan can have his _fun_ if he likes, but with such a large group, it will be easy to make side parties,” Hartwin murmured from his left. So he knew about Drustan’s perverse practices. Arthur turned his head slightly.

“Drustan can do whatever he likes with his catch,” he murmured with distaste, “But I doubt any of my men will stay with his party if he does.”

“Nor mine,” Hartwin said. “How is the boy, your servant?” he asked on an afterthought.

“Merlin? He’s doing fine. He limps and whines about his sides, but he’ll be alright.” Arthur brushed off the topic. He didn’t want to think about Merlin right now or how odd Merlin had been acting ever since their fight. No, ever since the feast. Something about Merlin had changed. Arthur didn’t like it.

“Will he be up to the trip?” Hartwin glanced over at Drustan, who only had eyes for the Omega beside Hartwin. He glanced at Hartwin then dismissively away. Hartwin raised his eyebrows. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Drustan lusted after Arthur. Hartwin suspected the servant had gotten into trouble trying to protect his master, but he had little to go on. He hoped the trip would go smoothly, but that might be too much to ask.

“Of course. I can’t be expected to go hunting without a servant, can I?”

* * *

“What’s all this, then?” Arthur looked over what Merlin was packing. “That’s a lot of weapons.” He looked at all the little daggers and small, hidden weapons Merlin was bringing along.

“Oh, you know,” Merlin shrugged, “Stuff you might want if you need to protect yourself.” They made eye contact. Arthur nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” he looked away, remembering Drustan’s hands on him in the forest, “That might be a good idea.” He turned his back, tugging his sleeves. He always had a mouthful of unkind words for his servant, but Merlin wasn’t stupid. Merlin understood that Drustan was a threat, and he might even know what kind of threat. Betas understood little about the strange world of Alphas and Omegas, but surely Merlin understood enough to know why Arthur couldn’t let himself be Mated under any circumstances. Everyone knew about Mating Madness. Merlin’s loyalty wouldn’t let him stand idly by as some bastard Alpha reduced Arthur to a fawning dimwit with his knot. “Merlin.”

“Yeah?” Merlin lifted his head again. Arthur pursed his lips.

“While we’re gone...just stick close to me, alright?” He turned to make eye contact with his servant. “I don’t want any more trouble with Drustan or his people. Make sure you’re never alone, and stay with me if possible. I can’t have them murdering you in the forest,” he made sure to say it as if it would be no more than a minor inconvenience to him, but the thought discomfited him. Merlin’s eyes widened, then he smiled.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ll be with you as much as I can.” The way he said it made it sound like he was doing it for Arthur’s benefit. Wanting to play righteous defender again? Arthur frowned but didn’t comment. He’d deal with the change in Merlin’s behavior after this fiasco had passed.

* * *

“Who brought this wine? Did you bring this wine?” After a long day of hunting, Merlin had gutted and cleaned Arthur’s doe, most of which had been dinner. Wine had been passed around, and Arthur grumbled about it as he waited for Merlin to set up his bedroll next to the fire.

“No, I didn’t bring the wine.” Drustan and his men had been suspiciously quiet and left Arthur and Merlin alone. “It was a bit soured.” Merlin didn’t know who had brought the mediocre wine, but it hadn’t been a hit. Arthur collapsed on his bedroll as soon as Merlin had finished. Merlin set up his own, trying not to call attention to how close it was to Arthur’s. He kept Arthur between him and the fire because it seemed like a good idea to stay on the outside if he was to protect Arthur. As he snuggled down, he considered the logistics of his choice if Drustan’s knights came to their side of camp in the middle of the night and dragged Merlin off to kill him. That made it seem like less of a good idea. Merlin rubbed his forehead. All of this was too complicated for him. He wiggled a little closer to Arthur and went to sleep.

He dreamt of nothing, and when the rising sun woke him, he felt rested. He felt nasty after cleaning that deer, so he snuck off to the nearby river to have a bath. The water was cold and made his knot shrink up, but he didn’t mind. He’d be out and warmed up soon enough. He wiped the grime and blood off his skin with his neckerchief, wringing it out a few times. He eagerly climbed out. He slaked off as much of the water as he could with his hands, using the damp neckerchief for the rest.

He turned his back to the forest, facing the river., and watched the sun peek out from behind the distant mountains. He sighed, holding his trousers and worrying at the waistband with his fingers.

“Gotcha!” Warm hands grabbed Merlin’s shoulders. He lurched forward with an embarrassingly loud scream. He crashed to the ground and scrambled backwards. Arthur had already doubled over with laughter, head lowered, blond hair fanning over his forehead.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice was too shrill for his liking. He tried to bring it down. “Ar-Arthur,” his voice cracked.

“You are too easy. I wish I could have seen the look on your face,” Arthur crowed.

“You are a _child_!” Merlin snapped. He squirmed around, trying to stand, and grabbed his trousers. “You are the most immature dollophead I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. You’re like a giant, bloody toddler, doing whatever you like, I—” Merlin stopped, mid-rant, as he realized Arthur had stopped laughing. He glanced up from where he was trying to get his trousers on. Arthur stared. “What are you looking at, then?” Merlin huffed, “Don’t even pretend like the cold water doesn’t make you—” He stopped again as he realized what Arthur was looking at. He almost fell over in his frantic attempt to cover his crotch. He turned around and struggled to get his trousers on and lace them up in the front. He whirled around, face bright red, his breathing heavy. Arthur just...looked at him. His expression told of total incomprehension. Merlin frantically put the rest of his clothes back on as Arthur continued to stare. “I’m going to go back to camp and pack everything up!” Merlin said much too loudly. He ran towards the forest and made a wide arc around Arthur. Ten long strides into the forest and Merlin had to stop and cling to a tree to stay on his feet.

Arthur had seen his knot. _Arthur_ had _seen_ his _knot_ . Arthur had **seen** his knot. Arthur had seen his knot. Arthur knew he had a knot. Arthur knew he was an Alpha.

Merlin struggled to breathe. Calm. He had to calm down. How could he calm down? He remembered his mother slapping him across the face in that hut. ‘ _Merlin!_ ’ she had yelled. He’d needed to stop. He needed to stop. Merlin clutched his chest and tried to breathe. He let go of the tree and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other all the way back to camp.

Everyone was getting up and going about their business. Merlin did everything in his power not to stand out. He wrapped up the bedrolls, strapping them both on his back, picking up the pack with the crossbow. Some Anglian servant had made stew with the rest of the deer. Merlin snagged himself some. He noticed Arthur reentering camp and made sure to be on the other side, near Hartwin. The foreign prince noticed him.

“Ah. Feeling better?” he asked. Merlin forced the most realistic smile he could manage.

“Yeah, a lot better, my lord. Thank you for saving my hide.” He bowed his head, trying to distract himself from Arthur. He could see Arthur talking with Leon like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“No problem. It was the noble thing to do, after all.” Hartwin’s voice was just a little bit teasing. Merlin managed a faint smile. “You know, Arthur may not say it, but he really appreciates you.”

“Maybe,” Merlin said, bitterly thinking that Arthur would never appreciate anything about him ever again.

“Merlin!” Arthur called. Nothing in his voice suggested anything had happened. Merlin trotted over. “Put that down, we aren’t leaving yet,” Arthur said without making eye contact. Otherwise, he gave no indication that anything was wrong. “Hartwin and I are going to split off to the north, and you’re coming with us, along with a few knights. Make yourself useful around camp. We’ll set off when the sun is above the trees.” He turned his back on Merlin.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin murmured. He put down the packs and tried to find some Anglians that needed help. He noticed Drustan going about his business out of the corner of his eye. He looked pleased with himself, as if he’d already won. It made Merlin uneasy.

As soon as the sun rose above the trees, the little group split off. The hunt was tedious, and Merlin’s pack was heavy. Around lunchtime, a few of Hartwin’s knights had spotted something and crept off. Arthur said something about finding a stopping point and grabbed Merlin by the forearm, dragging him in the opposite direction.

“Oh, I, okay. We’re going this way, are we?” Merlin gulped as Arthur dragged him into the trees. As soon as they were out of earshot from the others, Arthur swung Merlin around and slammed him against the nearest tree. “Oh, God, no, Arthur, please don’t, it still hurts, I can’t take any more, please,” Merlin choked. Arthur ignored him, grabbing the front of Merlin’s trousers and starting to untie the laces with rough hands “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!” Merlin tried to intervene but had his hands slapped out of the way as Arthur opened up his trousers and looked. After a moment, he let go of Merlin and stepped back. He turned away. Merlin retied his trousers.

“So I didn’t dream it,” Arthur murmured. Merlin said nothing. “And that means you...” Arthur turned back to him, brow furrowed in incredulity and anger.

“Yeah,” Merlin fidgeted. Arthur turned away again and fell into a pace. He stopped.

“You’re an Alpha.” He grabbed Merlin and slammed him against the tree again.

“Arthur, I wasn’t kidding about this, it really, really hurts and it makes my eyes go splotchy and—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Arthur said through his teeth, so Merlin did. “You’re an _Alpha_ .” Arthur panted. “All this time, and you’re an _Alpha_ ,” he said the word as if it were filthy.

“Arthur, I—”

“You _lied_ to me.” This shocked Arthur more than anything, but anger soon replaced the horror.

“I...yes,” Merlin said, “Yeah.” He dropped his head. Arthur grabbed his face and forced Merlin to look at him.

“I trusted you.” Arthur’s eyes moved back and forth between Merlin’s, looking for something and not finding it. He let go and stepped back. “I trusted you because you said you were—”

“For the record, I never actually _said_ I was a Beta. Everyone just sort of assumed.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Arthur yelled. “I trusted you! I’ve told you things! Things I’ve never told anyone else.” His voice caught. “You’ve seen me naked!” His voice rose again. “I’ve let you _dress me_ ! For years!” His horror grew the more his realization grew. He took another step back. “I’ve let my guard down in front of you. You’ve been in my room while I was _asleep_. I TRUSTED YOU!” His shoulders heaved.

“Arthur..I’m...I’m sor—”

“ _No_ ,” Arthur cut him off, “Don’t you dare act like you’re sorry, you bastard.” Merlin’s mouth snapped shut. “That’s been your plan all along, hasn’t it?” Arthur spat. “Get me to trust you. Wait until the right moment—”

“I’m not!” Merlin protested. “Arthur, why would I do that? Why would I wait two years?” Panic foamed in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He had dreaded this for so long, and now it was happening and it was worse than he had ever imagined.

“To establish yourself! To establish yourself in the castle! In my life! To get people to trust you with me!”

“Arthur, that doesn’t make _sense_!” Merlin tipped his head back. “Why would I do that?” And to think, he’d been in a good mood this morning.

“You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?” Arthur still didn’t sound like he believed it.

“That’s really conceited of you, don’t you think?” Merlin said. “Automatically assuming that every Alpha you meet is hatching some secret plan to Mate you. What if I don’t find you attractive? Ever thought of that?” Arthur’s mouth opened and closed. He had the audacity to look hurt. “Oh, yeah, definitely, I’ve been scheming after you all this time. That’s why when Drustan _drugged you at the feast_ , I fought him off of you where he was trying to _rape you_ , and I took you back to your room and sat at your bedside all night to make sure he didn’t come back!” Merlin yelled. Arthur’s eyes widened.

“What do you—?”

“I’m scheming after you, and that’s why I helped you get back to Camelot when we were hunting and you started going into Heat, remember that?”

“But—” Arthur floundered. “You—” he struggled. “You lied to me.”

“Yes, Arthur, I think we’ve established that!”

“I trusted you,” Arthur said.

“I’m sorry!” Merlin yelled. He sagged. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Arthur...I’m really sorry, I...I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know what you’d say, what you’d think. I knew you’d...I’m sorry.” He lowered his head. “I would never hurt you, Arthur.” He stared at his boots. A short silence followed.

“What am I to do now?” Arthur asked, lost. “I can’t keep you on.”

“I know.”

“If people knew...” Arthur’s voice trailed off.

“No one knows,” Merlin said, “The only people who know are Gaius and Gwen and Morgana.”

“Morgana knows?!” Arthur raised his voice again.

“Yeah, I think so. Gwen knows, and she probably told Morgana, and Morgana looks at me like we’re sharing a joke sometimes, so I just kind of assumed.” Merlin scratched the back of his head.

“No one is to know.” Arthur’s mouth thinned. “I will _not_ look bad in front of Anglia or Cambia, do you understand?” He moved into Merlin’s space.

“You know I wouldn’t do that,” Merlin said.

“Do I?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked away. “We’re going to finish this hunting trip, and then we’re going to go back to Camelot, and when Anglia and Cambia are gone, _I will deal with you_. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sire,” Merlin lowered his eyes. Arthur took a step back. Merlin dared a peek at him. Arthur looked betrayed, almost like he was grieving. Merlin kept his head down as he followed Arthur back towards their party.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur still hardly spoke to him. They rejoined the other group the same time that Drustan did, his knights in tow. Merlin stood around thinking of all the ways he could kill Drustan with magic and no one would know it was him. It didn’t make him feel that much better. Merlin was so caught up in feeling sorry for himself that he almost missed Arthur doubling over on the other side of camp. Arthur caught himself and straightened up. His eyes had widened. Even from this distance, Merlin saw the flash of naked terror on his face. He watched Arthur look around then saw him snag a horse and try to pack a few things without anyone noticing. Merlin started weaving through the camp to get over to him. Arthur noticed him. The look on his face made Merlin stop in his tracks. The thinly veiled desperation and fear and helpless hatred were quickly schooled off Arthur’s features. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, tipping his head to the side in a silent question. Arthur shook his head once then turned back to packing. Merlin turned away, looking for someone who wasn’t Cambian to talk to.

“Going somewhere, my lord?” Drustan’s voice floated over. Merlin stopped again. His stomach sank. He turned back. Drustan stood across from Arthur who spoke in a low, terse voice and looked legitimately scared of Drustan. “I hope you haven’t taken ill,” Drustan said in a carrying voice. They had begun to attract attention. Arthur was very pale, and he backed away from Drustan. He tried to push past one of Hartwin’s knights, tripping in his haste. The man caught him by the forearm and helped him up. They both froze. Arthur let go and scrambled away. Merlin had frozen in place as someone asked the knight what was wrong. The man stared at Arthur. He reached out his hand, and Arthur drew his sword as a murmur rippled through the crowd. Merlin caught the word ‘Omega’ as Arthur moved into a defensive position. His head snapped back and forth. He twisted in circles, trying to defend against Alphas on all sides. Merlin started to push his way through the crowd, but Leon reached Arthur first. They exchanged hushed words. Arthur’s face had flushed dark red up to his ears. The word ‘Heat’ circulated through the crowd. Merlin struggled harder to get closer.

“Move, I’m his servant, move,” Merlin said through his teeth, and it worked a little.

“Something unexpected has come up,” Arthur said in a mostly level voice, loud enough to be heard. “I will be returning to Camelot early. My deepest apologies.”

“Arthur, it’s a full day’s journey back to Camelot. You won’t make it in time,” Drustan said in what could have passed as a lowered voice, full of convincing concern and sympathy.

“I’ll make due.” Arthur sneered, saying something else to Leon. He caught Merlin’s eye, and his expression made Merlin stop yet again. It told Merlin he wasn’t wanted or needed. Merlin looked away. He understood. Arthur wouldn’t want an Alpha with him when he went into...Heat? Merlin mentally counted the days since Arthur’s last heat. It hadn’t even been a whole moon cycle. Arthur had at least 15 more days until he was due for another one.

Arthur’s knights dispersed the crowd as best they could, but Drustan wouldn’t leave as Arthur prepared to make his way back to Camelot. Arthur suddenly, and soundlessly, doubled over, clutching his stomach. Drustan was the only one close enough to catch him. Merlin took pleasure in watching Drustan strain. Arthur weight nearly twice the average Omega. Arthur shoved Drustan away, crouching beside his horse.

“You cannot travel alone, Arthur. I must insist against it.” Drustan sounded _so_ concerned, _so_ caring. It made Merlin sick.

“I will accompany his majesty.” Leon stood taller than Drustan, which Merlin was glad for. The knight looked suitably impressive for one of Camelot’s elite.

“Who shall take care of him when he is so vulnerable?” Drustan: Arthur’s righteous champion. Bile rose in Merlin’s throat.

“I shall, if I must.” Leon clearly had at least a hundred things he’d rather be doing. “It is my duty to serve Prince Arthur, as my future king.” It was a small challenge. Drustan hid his distaste at the idea of an Omegan king well. “I shall do whatever my liege requires of me.” Merlin started to make his way through the crowd again. This was getting ridiculous.

“Leon, no,” Arthur said in a low voice.

“Would you like me to fetch Merlin for you, sire?” Leon asked. Drustan made a face of open dislike. Arthur blanched.

“ _No_ ,” he said. Merlin stopped again. Leon paused.

“Sire,” he knelt at Arthur’s side, “I will do whatever you require of me, as will any of your knights, but serving you is Merlin’s job. People like he and I are the ideal people to accompany you.” Arthur snorted.

“People like him and people like you are rather different,” he said with such vitriol that Merlin had to swallow back a lump in his throat. He stood less than ten feet from them, but no one noticed him.

“Are you all just going to ignore the fact that an Omega cannot endure a Heat in the wilderness without an Alpha?” Drustand sounded frustrated but still concerned. Only Merlin could see how smug he looked. This was his doing. Arthur’s sudden Heat was somehow his fault. Arthur’s head snapped up.

“Stay away from me.” His eyes had started to lose focus.

“They say if an Omega goes into Heat in the forest, wolves will come at night and Mate with him.” It was the same knight who had challenged Arthur and led the attack on Merlin.

“Hold your tongue!” Drustan hid a smile. The man had surely spoken on his command.

“That’s fine by me,” Arthur said through his teeth, “I’d rather be Mated by a wolf than either of you.” A short stunned silence followed.

“Sire,” Leon sounded pained.

“He has already lost his reasoning,” Drustan recovered. “I will not let an Omega suffer in such a way. My honor will not allow it.” Despite Arthur’s knights best efforts, the audience to the scene continued to grow.

“Oh, your _honor_ , is it?” Arthur snorted, standing and leaning on Leon. “I have to go, _now_ ,” he said, almost too quietly for Merlin to hear.

“You leave me no other choice,” Drustan said. “I, Drustan LeMarce, make a Claim on Arthur Pendragon.” The crowd fell silent. Merlin’s mouth dropped open. Was Drustan mental?

“Witnessed,” his knight said. The rest of his men echoed the word.

“I deny you.”

“You cannot deny me, my lord,” Drustan said patiently, as if talking to a child. Drustan’s Claim was legitimate, Merlin realized. If someone didn’t do something, he’d have the legal right to Mate Arthur.

“You watch me. Face me as your challenger.” Arthur stood his ground.. He couldn’t fight. Not so close to Heat. Merlin knew him well enough to know that.

“I will not fight an Omega so close to Heat.”

“Because you are a coward,” Arthur sneered. Merlin had to do something. What could he even do? Challenge the Claim? Lay his own Claim on the Omega who had announced plans to sack him as soon as the royal visitors left? Get in a sword fight with Drustan for the legal right to shove his knot in the man who had stared at him with such betrayal in his eyes after seeing it?

“Be mindful of your words,” Drustan warned. No one would Challenge Drustan’s Claim. None of Arthur’s knights either dared or wanted Arthur. None of the other Alphas here had any desire for Arthur. Gaius had told him that if he wasn’t careful, he’d be no different from Drustan, trying to make decisions for Arthur and control him. But what choice did Merlin have? Let Drustan win? Let Arthur be chained to Drustan for the rest of his life?

“Accept my challenge like a man so we can be done with this. Or accept it as a coward. It makes little difference to me.” Arthur leveled his sword at Drustan, but his hands weren’t steady. Drustan grabbed the sword by the dull edge and easily pulled it away from Arthur. It clattered uselessly to the ground. Arthur pulled out the two small daggers Merlin had packed him. Arthur’s desperation told Merlin what to do.

“I Challenge your Claim.” He stepped forward.

“Does _no one_ actually know the rules of Claiming an Omega?” Drustan looked just as tired of this debacle as Merlin felt. “You can’t challenge the Claim either.”

“I think you’ll find I can.”

“Merlin,” Arthur growled.

“Arthur, it’s me or him. They’re lousy choices, but they’re you’re only choices now. Tell me to rescind my Challenge and I will.” Their eyes met.

“Don’t do this out of some misplaced sense of duty, Merlin.” Arthur looked at him with desperate, hazy eyes. He smelled good. Merlin was a short ways from starting to put off Scents.

“He can’t—”

“Tell me to take back my Challenge.” Merlin ignored Drustan. Arthur looked at Merlin, and for a moment he looked so helpless and desperate and angry. What a wretched thing it must be to be an Omega, that your life can be handed from person to person so easily. Arthur looked away and stepped back. Merlin took a deep breath and turned to face Drustan, who stared at him with angry, confused, impatient eyes. “I Challenge your Claim.” He picked up Arthur’s fallen sword and held it defensively, just like Arthur had taught him. Merlin started up a low rumble in his chest, praying to the gods that his voice didn’t crack as he pressed it louder and louder. He kept his eyes locked on Drustan’s, provoking the foreign prince.

Betas couldn’t growl. Not the way an Alpha or even an Omega could. The Omegan growl was rare. If you heard it, something must have gone very wrong for you or someone nearby. Omegas only growled before they attacked, and Omegas only attacked things or people that threatened their children and sometimes their Mate.

Alphas growled, usually as an assertion of dominance or an expression of frustration or anger. It was considerably louder and deeper than an Omegan growl. Alphas were most known for growling in any situation they didn’t like. It was a hallmark of Alphakind. Betas, however, couldn’t growl at all. They could make a noise in their throats that passed as an imitation of a growl, but they couldn’t produce an actual growl.

If Merlin hadn’t been so angry, he would have taken great pleasure in the look on Drustan’s face. This did not fit in with Drustan’s plans. This did not fit in with his plans _at all_. But he responded to the obvious challenge, grabbing a sword from his knight.

“For God’s sake,” Arthur muttered.

“Merlin?” Leon said, baffled. Drustan swung at Merlin, and everyone jumped out of the way, including Merlin. Then he swung and their blades clashed.

Arthur stayed where he was, watching the dueling Alphas. This was ridiculous. Merlin ( _Merlin)_ was fighting Drustan over _him_. It was a rather sad sword fight to watch. Merlin had learned from watching Arthur and his knights all this time, but had no coordination. Drustan had the coordination, but no clue what he was doing.

“My two valiant suitors,” Arthur snorted, trying not to think of what would happen regardless of the outcome of the duel. “Leon, I’m leaving. Alone. They can kill each other if they like.” Arthur kept his voice down. Leon looked like he wanted to argue but didn’t.

“Be careful, sire,” he said. They both knew that whoever won the duel would track Arthur down in the forest by his ever-blossoming Scents. Arthur was leaving because he didn’t want to lose himself to the Heat and start begging for an Alpha. He also didn’t want to see Merlin die on Drustan’s blade.

“Yeah.” Arthur had to get away from all these Alphas. He mounted his horse, wincing as the pressure made uncomfortable things happen between his legs. He ignored it and set off at a canter. He waited until he was far enough away from the camp not to draw attention before he pushed the horse into a gallop. He had to get far away from here. Far away from these Alphas. Better a wolf than Drustan.

Merlin’s blinding smile, as familiar now as his own heartbeat, filled his mind’s eye. A conniving foreign noble or a devoted traitor. Wasn’t much as far as choices went. One way or another, he’d be the fawning, devoted slave of one of them before the week was out. The thought made him want to vomit.

* * *

Merlin’s whole body hurt. He wasn’t in any condition to be having this fight, which gave Drustan an advantage. Merlin estimated his chances of doing magic without anyone noticing. Minimal. Their swords clashed again and again. Merlin was slowing down, arms heavy and sore. He couldn’t lose. He couldn’t let Drustan have Arthur. He couldn’t let his and Arthur’s destiny be destroyed.

Drustan gained confidence as Merlin faltered, which was his downfall. He left himself open, and with a final burst of Alphan strength, Merlin swung his sword and disarmed the other Alpha, knocking him off his feet. Merlin stood over Drustan, body shaking as he pointed the sword at Drustan’s throat.

“Do you cede your Claim?” he asked. Drustan gritted his teeth. Merlin pressed the sword under his chin. “ _Do you cede your Claim_?”

“I cede,” Drustan said through his teeth. Merlin relaxed. He staggered backwards and dropped the sword.

“Witnessed.” That sounded like Hartwin. Nearly half the camp repeated him. There were cheers and congratulations, and Merlin was jostled around until Hartwin pointed out that Arthur had left, which quieted the celebrations. Hartwin, for one, seemed to find the entire situation amusing while remaining concerned for Arthur. Betas tended to regard the drama and power ploys between Alphas and Omegas to be childish and petty.

“I suppose I’ll go find him.” Merlin grabbed the nearest horse. Camelot’s knights and the Anglians were happy to provide him with food and blankets to take with him, continuing to congratulate him. Camelot’s knights were happy that one of their own had Arthur and not a foreigner. Merlin thanked them and mounted the horse. Leon caught his wrist, and Merlin looked down at him.

“Take care of him.”

“I will,” Merlin promised. He set off after Arthur. He didn’t hear Leon’s parting words.

“Poor Arthur.”

* * *

Arthur sat in a small copse of trees, feeling sorry for himself. He had nearly vomited twice thinking about what was to come, what he would become. Of course, he had to choose Merlin. If Merlin was any of the things Arthur had come to know him as, he was far superior to Drustan. Merlin was sweet and not domineering. Arthur knew he would be an incredibly affectionate Mate. Idiot.

He had become too tender to ride and had walked with the horse until his knees had turned to green saplings, and he’d tied the horse off and tried to find a place as far away from it as possible. Buy himself a little more time before he was found by his future Mate. What a horrid thought.

He took the pack with him, which only had a few small necessities in it. Now he was alone in the forest, the seat of his trousers completely soaked, his body clenching and unclenching repeatedly. This was the calm before the storm.

He soon sweated profusely. He stripped his shirt off, laying on it and using the pack as a pillow. He bit his lips until it bled as the first set of contractions started, and he clawed at the ground, making grooves in the dirt with his fingernails. He tried to smother his own desperate keening in the pack.

The sun shone high in the sky when the contractions abated. Arthur managed to push himself to his feet. He was soaked to the backs of his knees now. He staggered around until he found the horse. It nosed at him. He petted it, fumbling to get the saddle off. He took the saddle bags and everything the horse was loaded down with, letting it free. He staggered back to his ‘hiding place’. There was a wineskin, which Arthur guzzled greedily from, as well as a tenderbox, which Arthur planned to put to good use, but the contractions started back up. He laid on the small blanket that went under the horse’s saddle.

The sun was starting to sink in the west when Arthur heard the faint thud of hooves in the distance. Shit. Arthur took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to his face to muffle himself. He thought about how close Drustan had been back at the camp and how warm he’d been and how good he’d smelled and that look in his eyes that made Arthur’s skin crawl, even now. He fumbled for one of his knives. He hissed when his abdomen clenched viciously. He stayed as still as possible, muffling himself. He heard footsteps and caught an Alphan Scent that made him start to salivate. Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha. He shook his head, but the chant wouldn’t stop. A few hours later and he would have been too exhausted and desperate to care about anything but satisfying the ache inside him. Noise was muffled all around him. His hearing felt as if he had dirt in his ears.

Okay. He’d hide the dagger behind his back and sit up. When Drustan came, he’d whine and reach out with his other hand. When Drustan got close, he’d stab him. A dead Alpha couldn’t enslave him.

He heard a muffled noise like someone saying his name from nearby. Arthur whined. The smell overpowered everything. He heard footsteps. He whined again. No. He had to kill Drustan. Drustan who had killed Merlin. Loyal, stupid, traitorous Merlin.

Loyal, stupid, traitorous Merlin stepped around the tree, carrying a large pack.

“Sod off,” Arthur said.

“I will not.” Merlin smiled that beautiful smile that Arthur had always secretly loved. “It’s okay, Arthur.” Merlin knelt in front of him with the most tender expression on his face. “You’re safe.” He reached out and cupped Arthur’s face, and Arthur leaned into the touch. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Well, there were worse Alphas to be forced to fawn over.

* * *

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, rubbing his face in Merlin’s hair.

“Ngh.” Merlin made a happy noise into Arthur’s chest.

“Merlin,” Arthur said again. Merlin slowly lifted his head to look at Arthur. A goofy, smitten smile spread lazily over his face.

“Hey,” he reached up and touched Arthur’s face. Arthur’s expression was sleepy and content, “Hey,” he repeated, “Hi,” he giggled, smiling from ear to ear.

“Merlin, go fix some breakfast.” Arthur stroked Merlin’s messy hair. Merlin groaned and laid his head back down on Arthur’s chest.

“No, let’s cuddle.” He kissed Arthur’s sternum, nosing down to the fine layer of blond hair on his chest.

“Merlin, I’m hungry.” Arthur thumped Merlin on top of the head, making him groan again.

“No. Cuddle.” Merlin pressed more kisses on Arthur’s chest, making Arthur shiver. Arthur thumped one of the yellowing bruises on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin yelped. He looked up at Arthur, offended.

“I’m hungry.” Arthur tweaked Merlin’s nose. “I want to eat before we have another go.” Merlin’s expression sagged into one of exhausted disbelief.

“ _Again_?” he moaned. “Arthur, I don’t know if I can go again.”

“You’ll manage.” Arthur pecked him on the lips. “Now go fix some breakfast. I’m starving.” Merlin laid back down on top of arthur, letting his body turn into dead weight, hoping to trigger Arthur’s instincts and make him go limp as well. Arthur dumped him off with more effort than it would have normally taken. “Food, Merlin.”

“I’ve got something for you to eat.” Merlin dodged away from the thump Arthur aimed at his forehead.

“Later,” Arthur promised. Merlin turned red, tantalized and titillated. “First, _food_. Be useful for once in your life.” Arthur lay sprawled out on the combined bedrolls and blankets. Merlin pouted then leaned in, rumbling quietly, holding Arthur’s gaze. He could see the shiver travel through Arthur’s body and the way his eyelids drooped and his lips parted. Merlin started to grin, growling louder and climbing back on top of Arthur, leaning down to rumble in his ear. He felt Arthur relax underneath him then had another bruise prodded.

“Oww.” Merlin broke off the growl and whined.

“Breakfast, merlin,” Arthur’s jaw was set stubbornly. Merlin whined, but Arthur remained unmoved. Then Arthur smiled in a way that told Merlin he should be nervous. “Merlin,” a sweet, pleading tone entered Arthur’s voice, “I need you to take _care_ of me,” he simpered.

“That’s cheating.” Merlin’s pupils expanded. “You’re a cheater.” Arthur nosed Merlin’s cheek.

“Big, strong, Alpha.” He stroked Merlin’s skinny shoulders. “Taking such good care of me.”

“You’re a cheater and I hate you,” Merlin groaned, sitting up and climbing off of Arthur. He ignored the shit-eating grin on Arthur’s face.

“Alpha’s are so easy.”

“Hate you,” Merlin said, searching for his trousers, which now had a large rip up the side. He sighed and crawled over and rooted through their things. “There’s no meat left.”

“Make something else then.” Arthur burrowed under the blankets. Merlin grumbled. “Be quick about it, the next set are coming soon.” Merlin grumbled louder.

“I can’t make anything that fast,” he said.

“Try,” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes. He found a few vegetables among their things and put them in the pot, fetching some water and putting it over the fire. “ _Merrrlinnn_ ,” Arthur whined. Merlin groaned. He staggered over, preemptively ridding himself of his trousers. Arthur dragged him down to the bedrolls and climbed on top of him.

“This is it,” Merlin said, flat on his back, “This is how I die. Buggered to death by my own Omega.” He hiccupped the last word.

“Will you shut up.” Arthur bounced on top of him. “Aren’t Alphas supposed to enjoy this?” His eyes fluttered closed. Merlin moaned as Arthur clenched.

“I enjoyed it the, ahh, ahh, the first twelve times.” Merlin clung to Arthur for dear life. “It’s going to be a flattened sausage by the time you’re done with it.” Arthur bit his ear.

“That would be unfortunate, as I am making extensive plans concerning it.” He moved more forcefully.

“You’re way too articul—art—artic—” Merlin struggled to get the word out as Arthur slammed him against the bedroll, “—articulate for someone going through...Heat.” His head fell back.

“Not my fault you only have half a...half...half a brain.” Oh, so Arthur was losing his train of thought too.

“I’ve had enough of you,” Merlin said, fisting his hands in Arthur’s hair. He tugged and managed a growl, and Arthur went completely lax on top of him, whimpering. “No, don’t, help.” Merlin choked. Arthur pushed himself back up with shaking arms. He started moving again, eyes hazy and unseeing. “See, I like you better like this.” Merlin sat up and bounced Arthur on his lap, nosing and kissing Arthur’s chest, stroking his sides. “My Arthur,” he sighed, then gasped as everything sped up. Here it comes. Arthur whined and clawed Merlin’s back and yanked on his hair. The orgasm ripped through Arthur, and he screamed with pleasure so intense it was pain. He collapsed on Merlin. “Gah.” Merlin felt his knot swell. Their bodies did the rest of the work. Merlin concentrated on breathing under Arthur’s weight, as his face was smushed against Arthur’s shoulder. He sighed and kissed it.

“Mmm, mmm, nnn, mmm.” Arthur made soft noises Merlin could only classify as Omega noises, consisting of gasps and soft, happy little vocalizations that made Merlin smile.

“I take it back. This is how I die. Crushed to death by your fat arse.”

“Why don’t you say that to my face, Merlin?” Arthur lifted his head with great effort and mock-glared down at his Alpha. Merlin tipped his head back.

“Fat. Arse,” he said. He shrieked when Arthur started to tickle him. “Nononononono!” he begged, “I’m sorry, I take it back, oh God, I’m sorry!” Arthur left off tickling him to grab his face and cover it with sloppy kisses. “Oh, no, gross.”

“Shut up,” Arthur told him lovingly, and they kissed.

Not long after, Arthur collapsed back on top of him, too exhausted to keep it up. Merlin sighed and reached up to stroke Athur’s hair.

“Can I be on top?”

“No.”

“Please?” Merlin craned his neck back so he could kiss under Arthur’s chin, nosing the stubble there. “I promise you’ll like it.” He licked the soft sheen of sweat beading on Arthur’s neck. Arthur grunted. “My good boy,” Merlin tried. Arthur grunted again. “My sweet boy.” He pressed kisses on every bit of skin he could reach. Arthur grumbled and rolled over, taking Merlin with him, their bodies still joined. Merlin leaned down and kissed him. Arthur couldn’t hide his smile.

“Never had a Heat like this,” he sighed. He drifted back into contented docility, “Mmm, feels nice.”

“Told you you’d like it,” Merlin smiled against Arthur’s lips. Despite Merlin being skinny, having the weight of an Alpha on top of them relaxed an Omega; a deeply ingrained sense of safety and protection.

“Mmm.” Arthur started to doze. Merlin followed suit.

He woke up when Arthur started squirming again. Merlin realized the swelling in his knot had subsided.

“Roll over.” he pulled away. Arthur, too drowsy and horny to question him, obeyed. The rest of the morning continued in much the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the consequences of Merlin's actions and their effects on Arthur


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by no means an in depth discussion of consequences and consent issues in Omegaverse, but it is a discussion. Last chapter before the epilogue. I didn't tag it, but a character uses the word "queer" in its original meaning, just FYI.

“Sire.” Sir Leon fidgeted in a way unbecoming of a knight of Camelot. Uther Pendragon furrowed his brow.

“Where is Arthur?” he said in a way that made it clear he knew he wouldn’t like the answer. Leon fidgeted more.

“There...was an incident.” The knight grew more uncomfortable by the second. The king began to rise from his throne in uncharacteristic alarm. Leon backtracked. “Prince Arthur is unharmed.” Uther relaxed then scowled at being so alarmed in front of one of his subjects. “But an...issue arose...which kept him from returning with us.”

“An issue,” Uther said. Leon swallowed.

“An Omega issue, sire.” Sir Leon didn’t want to be having this conversation with the king.

_“I’m going to eat you up.” Merlin licked Arthur’s face. Arthur laughed, licking Merlin back until they were kissing in a battle of tongues, pressing and slip-sliding across each other’s faces and into their mouths._

_“You can try.” Arthur smiled against Merlin’s mouth when they stopped for a breath._

“...and then Prince Drustan laid a Claim on him...”

_“Whatever happened to not finding me attractive, hmm?” Arthur poked Merlin’s cheek. Merlin laughed sheepishly._

_“I lied.” He leaned down for another kiss. His smile faded, and he broke the kiss. “Arthur, I know that you were angry with me for lying and didn’t want to Mate me or anybody. You know I wouldn’t have...you know that if I...” He struggled to think through the haze of lust. Arthur kissed him._

_“You sure know how to ruin the mood, idiot. Just kiss me,” he said. Merlin was not at all reluctant to obey._

“His servant?” Uther frowned, “You mean that boy...” He moved his hand in a small circle as if trying to remember.

“Merlin,” Leon supplied.

“Yes, yes, the dim one. He couldn’t possibly have Challenged Drustan’s Claim. He’s a Beta.”

“Erm, actually, sire, he did. You see...”

_“This is the last set.” Merlin stroked the hair off of Arthur’s brow. Arthur moaned, incoherent with pleasure and lust. “This is it, Arthur, you’re doing so well, such a good boy.” Merlin was realizing that having Arthur on top was more advantageous than the other way around, as Arthur could use his own strength and body weight to generate more forceful movement. Merlin had exhausted himself trying to slam Arthur against the bedroll again and again._

_“Meerrrliiinnn.” Arthur made beautiful noises. Merlin shushed him and kissed his forehead._

_“It’ll be over rsoon, Arthur. You’ve been so good.” Arthur’s hazy eyes crinkled up at the praise. “Yes, you have, you’ve been such a good boy, my good boy. You’ve been so strong for me, haven’t you?” He kissed Arthur’s lips. “Such a sweet boy. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world.” Merlin panted, smile stupid and adoring. “I’m so lucky to have you. You’re so amazing. You’re so amazing, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice broke. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love—” Merlin broke off on a groan ending in a growl. Arthur reached his peak, and it drew out the Alpha in Merlin. Merlin snarled as Arthur keened._

“He’s what?!”

Leon barely avoided flinching backwards.

“Apparently the boy is an Alpha,” he repeated. “His provoking growl was suitably impressive.” Leon braced himself.

“Are you telling me,” Uther said with poorly feigned calm, “That for the past two years, an Alpha has been my son’s _personal servant_?” he said it with all the implications of a personal servant’s intimate duties. Leon swallowed.

“...yes?” he said. A muscle in Uther’s jaw twitched.

_“You were amazing,” Merlin promised. He lay cuddled up to Arthur, who could barely keep his eyes open._

_“You too,” Arthur managed. His lips curled up at the corners. His fingers stroked the skin on Merlin’s back, hand too tired to move. Merlin kissed his cheek._

_“Sleep now. I’ll fix us some food.”_

“But that’s not all, sire.”

“Oh, it isn’t?” Uther said dryly.

“On our journey back to Camelot, just before we entered the lower town, Prince Drustan disappeared.”

_“Oh, wait, there’s some cheese in here. I didn’t see it.” Merlin took out the cheese and sniffed it. The vegetables had gotten somewhat overcooked, having been left in the boiling water too long while Merlin was stuck inside of Arthur. “The cheese will help add some flavour to the meal,” he said. Arthur grunted at him, too exhausted (and lazy) to form words. Merlin grinned._

“And you think he’s gone after them.” A statement. The idea perturbed Uther nearly as much as the debacle at the camp.

“That’s what I believe, sire. And I fear if he’s too late to stop them and Mate Prince Arthur himself, he will kill them both while they’re helpless.” Leon held his mouth in a tight line.

_“This shirt is ruined. You ruined it. You owe me another one. And more trousers.” Merlin slid the rumpled, torn shirt over his head, kneeling beside the fire. Arthur was burrowed under the blankets under the lean-to Merlin had crafted on the second evening. He curled in on himself, sighing, when he heard a muffled yelp._

_“Merlin?” he called. There was no response. “Merlin!” he said louder. Still no response. Arthur silently grabbed his trousers and slid them on, not bothering to lace them up. “Merlin, I swear, if you’ve knocked yourself out making lunch, I will never forgive you,” he kept his voice grumpy rather than concerned. He reached for where he knew the sword was, wrapping his fingers around it. “You have, haven’t you? Useless sod. At least your knot works.” He heard movement and saw a shadow in time to slide away as a sword punctured the lean-to where he’d been. He rolled out and stumbled upright, holding the sword in shaking hands._

_He’d never seen Drustan like this. Gone was the smug Alpha prince, sure of himself, always with a plan. Gone was the perfect mask he hid behind. Gone was his perfectly groomed appearance. Drustan’s hair was dirty and mussed, his clothes torn and wrinkled, his eyes wild, expression feral. This was a desperate man._

_“You’re too late, Drustan.” Arthur stepped back. Drustan stepped forward. “I’ve already Mated him. Even if he’s dead—” his voice wobbled, “—you won’t be able to have me. Give it up.” He kept his voice low, hiding his anger and fear. What_ had _Drustan done to Merlin? Knocked him out and slit his throat? Would he find Merlin the way he had so feared; sprawled out, neck bent unnaturally?_

 _“You were to be mine.” Drustan panted, voice raw. “You were promised to_ me _, not that stupid whelp.” He shook with rage._

_“Promised?” Arthur couldn’t afford to be confused right now._

_“It was my responsibility to take you. It was my_ right _. But you continued to defy me, to defy my superiority—” Arthur laughed in his face despite his fear._

_“What superiority, drustan? Your knot?” he mocked. “It certainly isn’t your strength or skill. Or do you imagine yourself smarter than me?” He took another step back and Drustan followed._

_“I_ know _I’m smarter than you, bitch. What did your ‘strength’ and ‘skill’ do for you when I took you from the feast, drugged and helpless?” Drustan spat at him. Arthur didn’t react. Merlin had mentioned that. “He saved you. Even that skinny, impudent simpleton is smarter than you. He always knew, even when you were blind. He stumbled his way through my artfully crafted plans, ruining everything—”_

_“He’s good at that.”_

_“—and getting in my way. Making sure you were never alone, making sure you were always armed, feeding your delusions of independence. Your freakish body may give you strength, but it doesn’t put you on part with an Alpha’s intellect_.”

“Should we send out a search party?”

“It may be too late by then, but send them anyway. They are to arrest Drustan on sight for violating the Alpha code and for attempted murder of our royal family.”

“Yes, sire. Right away.”

_“You’re as helpless now as you were then.” Drustan swung his sword, and Arthur blocked it with ease but staggered under the force of the blow. His Heat had weakened him. His entire lower body_ **_ached_ ** _. His limbs weighed as much as grindstones. He wanted to sleep with Merlin curled around him, stroking his hair and whispering stupid, adoring things in his ear._

_“You are still a coward, and even if we die, everyone will know it.” Arthur swung, too slow, and missed. He barely dodged Drustan’s next attack, and the next one. Drustan knocked his sword out of his hand. Arthur stumbled backwards and fell. He was too weak. He and Merlin were going to die because he was too weak to fight this desperate, evil man._

_“You vile_ **_cunt_ ** _.” Drustan staggered forward as Merlin struck him across the back of the head with a solid tree branch. “How dare you? How fucking dare you?” Merlin shook, eyes flaming. “I knew you were vermin from the moment I laid eyes on you.” He struck Drustan again. Drustan rolled over, swinging his sword. “How dare you threaten my Omega?” Merlin shook harder, face sheet white, teeth clenched. Arthur scrambled up, taking his sword and moving a safe distance behind Merlin, not sure if he should do something. His exhausted brain told him to let Alpha handle it. He could feel a happy numbness creeping up on the edges of his mind._

_“You have no idea what you’re dealing with, do you?” Merlin gave a harsh, slightly manic laugh, knocking the sword from Drustan’s hand and kicking him in the stomach. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.” His smile unnerved Arthur. For the first time in his memory, Merlin frightened him. “You tried to hurt my Omega.” Drustan pushed himself to his feet, still winded._

_“You were lucky during the duel, whelp.” He reached for his sword._

_At first, Arthur didn’t understand what happened next. Merlin jerked his hand, and Drustan flew backwards and hit a tree. Arthur’s head jerked, following Drustan._

_“You tried to hurt my Omega, Drustan.” All at once, Merlin’s voice was calm and pleasant. Arthur looked at him. His stomach dropped. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold. “You’re going to die,” Merlin said with a smile. Merlin swung his arm in an arc.” Drustan’s body followed the motion of it and hit another tree with an audible crunch. Arthur stood frozen. Merlin now stood with his back to Arthur. “Didn’t think I was a threat, did you Drustan?” Merlin swung his arm again, and Drustan flew into another tree. “Thought you could bully me like you do Omegas, didn’t you Drustan?” Merlin spoke so calmly, so pleasantly. It made Arthur’s skin crawl. Merlin jerked his arm, and Drustan flew over to land in a heap at his feet. “Arthur could tell you that it takes more than a beating to keep me—” Merlin’s shoulders stiffened. He didn’t move or speak. He slowly turned back to look at his Omega, eyes wide like he dreaded what he’d find. Gold faded to blue._

_“Did you really just forget I was here?” Arthur asked. Merlin said nothing. Drustan twitched. Arthur could tell that most of the bones in his body were broken. Arthur lifted his own sword. Merlin flinched back, almost tripping over Drustan. Arthur ignored him, walking up to Drustan. He ignored his own wobbling legs. “Drustan LeMarce, you broke the Alpha code and tried to take the lives of your Challenger and the Omega you lost Claim to. For this, you must die.” Arthur said without emotion. He drove his sword down through Drustan’s shoulder blades. After a few weak gurgles, Drustan stilled. Arthur withdrew his sword. Merlin flinched back again, breathing in short bursts. Arthur looked at him. Merlin’s arms jerked up to shield his face. Arthur watched Merlin cower. Arthur drove the sword into the ground and turned around, walking back to sit gingerly by the fire. He fed a few pieces of wood to it. After a bit, Arthur heard hesitant footsteps approach him from behind._

_“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice wobbled._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you want me to leave?”_

_“You’re my Alpha, Merlin. You can’t leave.” Arthur stared into the fire._

_“Are you angry?”_

_“What do you think?” Silence._

_“I love you.”_

_“Come here, idiot,” Arthur said._

_Merlin skittered closer until he reached Arthur’s side. He sat down beside his Omega. Arthur sat more on one hip than the other. His arse must be sore. They sat in silence for a bit. “How many things did you lie about, Merlin?”_

_“Just the two,” Merlin said in a small voice. “I’m sorry. About that back there. I’m not normally like that. I was just...he tried to hurt you, and...”_

_“How long?”_

_“My whole life. I was born with magic. It’s who I am,” Merlin said without hesitation. “But my magic is for you. All of me is for you. I’m yours. I always have been.” Arthur didn’t look up from the fire, but he held out his hand towards Merlin, palm up. Merlin twined their fingers together._

_“Bit cheeky of you,” Arthur looked at Merlin, “Waiting until after we were Mated to tell me you practice magic.” Merlin managed a wobbly smile._

_"Are you angry?"_

_“I don’t think I can be angry with you anymore,” he said. Merlin started to smile, then what Arthur said registered._

_“Arthur...”_

_“Kiss me, dollophead.”_

_“You’re the dollophead,” Merlin said as he leaned in to kiss Arthur, but he was frowning._

* * *

The horses bearing the knights of Camelot thundered through the forest. The Alphas led, searching for lingering Scents of Mating. They found the newly Mated couple waiting for them in torn clothes with their camp packed up. A single blanket covered the body of the crowned prince of Cambia.

Drustan’s death had always been a possibility, considering that it was Arthur he was attacking, and the couple told the circumstances of his death and how close things had come. The knights had secondary orders in case of this scenario, which they reluctantly obeyed.

“Merlin of Ealdor, you are under arrest for crimes of conspiring to Mate a member of the royal family and unlawfully Mating a member of the royal family,” Leon grimaced.

“He’s _what_?” Arthur asked. Leon could see immediately how the Mating had changed Arthur, but he knew what they said about newly Mated Omegas.

“Yeah, I thought so. You didn’t think your father would take this lying down, did you? I mean, I did Challenge legitimately, so...” the last bit was mumbled. Merlin held out his wrists. Arthur pouted like a child and clung to his Alphas arm. Merlin looked more harried than gratified by this.

“How long will you keep us apart?” Arthur asked as they manacled Merlin.

“As long as the king tells us, sire,” Bedivere said. Arthur nuzzled Merlin’s cheek until his Alpha gave him a kiss. Oh, the Mating Madness had hit him _hard_.

“We’ll be alright, Arthur. We’ll work this out,” Merlin said. Leon could see in his eyes how stressed he was. “Just stay calm.” A plea laced the words. Arthur heard it. He let go of Merlin’s arm, and a little bit of the haze left his eyes.

“You be gentle with him, you hear me?” He addressed his knights, sounding more like himself. “The only person allowed to knock him around is me.” Merlin’s face lit up in a besotted smile. So he wasn’t unaffected.

“Yes, sire,” Bedivere said with an admirably straight face.

“Here.” Arthur reached out and took off Merlin’s now dingy neckerchief.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked as Arthur donned the cloth.

“Need something to show my neck is yours now, don’t I?” Arthur said with a coy smile. Sir Osric fell into a coughing fit to hide his laughter, and Leon gave him a stern look. Merlin’s face heated as red as the Pendragon crest. The knights pretended they couldn’t see where else Merlin’s heat had gone. Arthur didn’t, smirking down at his Alpha’s crotch, then back at his face.

“Okay,” Merlin said in a weak voice. Arthur pulled him in for a rough kiss as if he were the Alpha then let go of him.

“Alright. Who’s detaining me, then? I know you have orders to march me straight to my father.” Arthur sounded a lot more like himself. Perhaps being in a familiar situation, surrounded by the knights he commanded, helped. Leon didn’t know. The world of Alphas and Omegas was a mad place he understood little of. Leon made eye contact with Bedivere and nodded.

“I will escort you, my lord,” Leon said. “Bedivere will take Merlin to the dungeons.” With one last kiss, the Bonded pair were separated.

Bedivere rode at the lead of his knights, holding Merlin’s chain as Merlin sat behind him.

“Bedivere,” Merlin asked in a low voice. Bedivere had never quite been close with Merlin, but most of the knights had developed a sort of fondness for the odd boy who trailed at Prince Arthur’s heels. “The way Arthur’s acting...is that normal?” Bedivere snorted.

“Never heard of Bond Madness?”

“No?”

“Newly Mated Omegas go absolutely _barmy_. Turn into lovesick idiots. I’m lucky I get to arrest you. Leon’s going to have to listen to Prince Arthur talk about you nonstop all the way back to Camelot.”

“How long is he going to be like this?” Merlin asked, stricken.

“Usually it’s about a month, but...it’s hard to know with Prince Arthur. He’s different. It could be less time.”

“Gods, I hope so,” Merlin said. “The things he’s been saying...he’s going to get me killed.” Bedivere fought a smile and lost.

“I think Prince Arthur has enough sense left in him to rein himself in in front of the king.”

“God, I hope so.”

* * *

The real nightmare began started when they returned to Camelot.

Merlin did not see or hear anything for himself and only heard the disaster recounted by others.

A full day had passed since Merlin had been through in a cell, torn clothes and all, and he didn’t seem to be leaving it anytime soon. Gwen came to visit to tell him what was going on.

“It’s madness up there,” she said. “Did you hear what happened with Princess Hania?”

“Gwen, I haven’t heard anything.” Merlin had started to itch. The need to see his Omega built under his skin, bit by bit.

“After they brought Prince Drustan’s body back and she saw it, she had this fit of hysteria. Screaming, crying, saying all sorts of things. I wasn’t there for the whole thing. I was taking some of Morgana’s dresses to the laundress, so I only walked in on the tail end of it when they were trying to drag her off. She admitted to all sorts of things, things Prince Drustan did, things her father did, things they made her do. It was in front of everyone too.” Merlin had a few ideas of some of the things Hania had admitted to.

“So what did she say? Do you know?”

“Oh, all sorts of _—_ ” Gwen stopped and sighed. “All sorts of things. Apparently they, her father and Prince Drustan, were plotting for Prince Drustan to Mate Arthur so—”

“Wait, their father?”

“Oh, yes, she told the king that the whole thing was King Conall’s idea. They did all sorts of things, like drug Arthur so Drustan could force himself on him, but something went wrong with that, I’m not sure. She kept talking about ‘that servant’. Oh.” Gwen stopped. “I suppose she meant you.” Merlin’s smile was something thin and arid.

“Yeah. That’s me. I was Arthur’s last line of defense against Drustan. That’s why Drustan’s knights ganged up on me,” he said. Gwen wasn’t surprised.

“You’re always getting into trouble, aren’t you?” she shook her head. “Anyway, she admitted to hearing her father and brother plotting to put some sort of tincture in the wine you took hunting that only affects Omegas and makes them go into Heat. That was the point when all the guards and knights pulled their swords on King Conall. It was chaos.” Merlin could only imagine. Images of the pale skin of Arthur’s neck crept into the corners of his vision, no matter what he did. He struggled to think of anything but his Omega.

“What happened to her? I can’t imagine her father is pleased with her,” Merlin said. Gwen glanced over her shoulder then leaned closer to the bars.

“They can’t find her. During the chaos of King Uther demanding the truth and King Conall being arrested and confined to his guest chambers, Morgana secretted Hania away and she’s hiding her in her chambers,” she confided. “She hid Hania in a wardrobe when the guards came to search for her. The poor girl’s a wreck.”

“I’ll bet.” Merlin spared a moment of pity for Drustan’s sister. It angered him that she had drugged Arthur, but she had warned him of the poisoned goblet. Things couldn’t have been easy for her.

“How are you?” Gwen asked. Merlin glanced up from his ruminations.

“Me?” he shrugged. “Bit antsy. Want to see Arthur. Feels bad, being away from him.” She nodded.

“I haven’t seen him since he got back. He’s confined to his chambers. Morgana’s been busy with Hania, so I don’t think she’s seen him either. Do you think he’s alright?”

“He’s barmy is what he is.”

“Oh, Bond Mad, is he?” Gwen grimaced in sympathy.

“You have no idea.”

“I remember when Lady Rohesia was Mated. He was all she could talk about for months. All she could think about was how wonderful and handsome and perfect he was and how they were going to be together forever. It nearly drove Morgana mad herself.” The thought drew a brief smile from Merlin, but the thought of Arthur still distracted him.

“You should have heard some of the things he said, Gwen. He was alright, you know, during. More or less himself. It started almost right after he killed Drustan. Stopped being able to hold much of a conversation about anything but me and us. His eyes were just...glassy. It was frightening.”

“Arthur’s not like other Omegas. He’ll be himself before long,” Gwen consoled. Merlin wasn’t so sure.

“I hope so.”

After Gwen left, Merlin’s thoughts grew too big for his head. He paced the length of his cell. Guilt gnawed at his chest. He could no longer hide behind the delirium of holding and kissing his Omega (his Omega! his!), and the glow of Mating had begun to fade into something less ephemeral. Ecstasy and delirium faded into devotion and loyalty. Away from his Omega (his Omega!), Merlin could no longer distract himself with the intoxication of Arthur’s lips. He shivered at the thought.

Arthur would hate him. Well, maybe not hate him. It would take a lot of effort for an Omega to hate their Mate, but Arthur could probably managed it. He would have managed it for Drustan. Merlin swallowed a growl at the thought of another Alpha having what was _his_. He shook his head. He supposed he was a real Alpha now, with an Alpha Scent and Alphan instincts and everything that came with it. It came with the territory of being Mated.

That wasn't the point. The point was that Arthur would be furious when he retained his senses. Not only had Merlin lied about being an Alpha, but he’d also lied about being magic, and then he’d Challenged another Alpha so that he could Mate Arthur.

‘ _I had no choice! Drustan was a monster! I couldn’t let him Mate Arthur!_ ’

‘ _Do you really believe you did it for such noble reasons?_ ’ an ugly, little voice asked. Merlin’s stomach sank. He stopped pacing. He sat down with his back to the wall and stared out the barred door.

‘ _I love him. I’ve always loved him_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _I did what was best for him._ ’

‘ _And you get to decide what’s best for him?_ ’ the voice asked.

“I do now,” Merlin said aloud to the empty cell. Frustration and self-hatred and guilt threatened to burst from his throat, to pour from his eyes and down his cheeks. He fhought it back. What else could he do?

‘ _Drustan was a monster? You’re the monster_ ,’ the voice said. Merlin wanted to scream. He didn’t scream, though. He just stared out the door and fought back tears of shame.

* * *

Arthur stood and stared out the window. He wanted his Alpha.

Being away from that stupid, perfect idiot was torture. His stupid, perfect idiot. A soft smile curved Arthur’s lips. He worried at the coarse fabric of Merlin’s scarf with his fingers. He pulled it up to press the tip to his nose. He was putting off so much Scent that it had started to smell like him instead of Merlin. That wouldn’t do.

His father, as well as Gaius, had visited his rooms twice. As much as Arthur wanted to gush about his darling Alpha, he knew that Merlin and his actions were on trial. So, while with his father, he swallowed as many of the superlatives that threatened to burst out of him as he could. He wanted to talk about the blue of Merlin’s eyes, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the gentleness of his long fingers, the pale column of his neck, the soft, slight curve of his lips. He wanted to gush about how Merlin’s stupid ears stuck out and about his long, ungainly limbs. He wanted to tell everyone in the Five Kingdoms about how Merlin was an idiot who couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but he was gentle and kind and loving and tender and loyal and devoted and perfect and _Arthur’s_. Arthur was wont to burst with all these things that he had to keep inside.

Both his father and Gaius believed that he had taken complete leave of his senses. That wasn’t true at all. Arthur was not oblivious. He could see the pity and disgust on his father’s face as he saw his firstborn son reduced to what he saw as a pathetic, Omegan state. He knew his father looked at him and saw a vapid, vacuous creature reduced to the mindless worship of an Alpha. Arthur’s current state represented everything made Omega’s lesser in Uther’s eyes. It was everything Arthur had fought so long not to be.

The only thing that might make Arthur think that there was actually something wrong with him was the fact that he didn’t care. His father’s thoughts and feelings on Arthur being a smitten, Mated Omega meant nothing to Arthur, and he had at least enough self-awareness to know that that wasn’t normal. He’d come to the conclusion that he’d care eventually, but right now nothing mattered but Merlin. Arthur smiled down at the scarf around his neck as his mind returned to the place it wanted to be. Merlin. He sighed, eyes clouding over.

Eventually, his mind wandered from Merlin again. Gaius had told him that everything seemed to be in order. Arthur’s body had responded well to Mating (they had long feared than his unusual state would cause him grief if he were ever to Mate). Arthur had received a number of tonics and medicines to ensure that he wouldn’t become pregnant. Gaius had declared Arthur mentally sound but deep under the thrall of Bond Madness. Arthur refused to believe that he was anything more than slightly out of sorts from beint Mated.

Arthur flopped onto his bed. His face hurt from smiling. He was Mated. He was Mated to _Merlin_. A giggle bubbled up in his throat. He closed his eyes and conjured the memory of Merlin’s careful fingers sliding down his thigh. His hips jerked, and he leaked a little bit of slick.

“Nngh.” Arthur dug his fingers into the bedspread. He needed his Alpha. He needed his Alpha inside him. His hips bucked. He bit his lip. No, he needed to keep it together. He need to stay in control. He was Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. He was better than this. He whined in his throat, squirming. He was so horny.

A knock came at the door, sharp and demanding. Arthur jerked up off the bed. Who was that? The guards kept people away. His cheeks flamed at almost being caught. The door opened, and Morgana stuck her head in.

“Did I interrupt you mooning over your Alpha?” she asked with a smirk.

“The guards are supposed to keep everyone away.” Arthur crossed his arms as she let herself in.

“I’m not everyone.” She tossed her hair. “How are you, little Bondmate?” Arthur resented being called ‘little', but the mention of his and Merlin’s Bond thrilled through his body.

“So you knew he was an Alpha all along?” Arthur didn’t like the idea of Morgana knowing more about his Merlin than him, but she certainly didn’t know about the magic, so that made up for it. The memory of Merlin’s magic twinged a small uncertainty in his chest, but the warmth of the Bond soothed it away. “And you never told me?”

“It wasn’t relevant. He was ridiculously loyal to you, and that was all that mattered. His assertions to Guinevere that he barely even counted as an Alpha rang true when I watched him endure humiliation after humiliation from you without so much as a growl. It must have been very startling for you when your Beta manservant Challenged an Alpha’s Claim to you and managed an proper provoking growl.” The idea of Arthur’s shock and discomfiture pleased Morgana. Arthur made a face at her.

“I knew by that point, actually. I caught him having a wash in the river at the beginning of the trip. I was going to sack him as soon as Cambia and Anglia left for being a liar.” The memory dampened his pleasure a bit, but then it surged and soothed away the negative emotions. “But it all worked out in the end.” Something must have changed on his face because he saw soft pity in Morgana’s eyes.

“Yes, I suppose it did,” she said. They paused. “I’ve spoken to Uther on Merlin’s behalf, and I know other people have as well, but it may not be enough.” Arthur’s spine stiffened. “Uther may still have Merlin executed for treason.”

“And ensure the end of the Pendragon line?” Arthur said, hand moving to where his sword should have been. The desire to collapse in on himself at such a threat (an instinct he’d previously trained himself out of) came on stronger than usual, but rage far outweighed fear in his chest. “He knows that only a Mate can give me a child.” Male Omegas could not father a child, and Mating only happened once in a lifetime.

“He’s shown no signs of being reasonable about this so far. Perhaps if we can put off deciding Merlin’s fate until after Cambia and Anglia leave and give him a chance to calm down.”

“I’ll kill him if he harms my Alpha.” Arthur’s eyes burned with tears and rage.

“It’ll give you time to calm down too. Perhaps once you’re more yourself, Uther will be reassured that Merlin hasn’t permanently transformed you into a smitten kitten. Which you are right now.” Arthur scowled.

“A smitten lion, maybe,” he mumbled. She laughed at him. This only angered him more. “I’m sick of you people treating me like I’ve turned into some kind of idiot. I may be in love with Merlin, but I’m not stupid. I can see what’s happening around me. I can tell when people are condescending to me.”

“Alright. What do you think we should do about Cambia, then?” Morgana arched a brow. Arthur’s mouth snapped shut. “Drustan may have violated the Alpha code, but he was still killed on Camelot’s lands by Camelot’s crown prince. What reparations should Uther pay them? What reparation is there for the loss of a son, of a crown prince? How will we avoid war with Cambia?” Arthur glared at her but said nothing. “You haven’t even considered the consequences of Drustan’s death, have you? No, all you can think about is your Alpha, how handsome he is, how perfect he is, what blue, blue eyes he has. But it’s not your fault.” Her voice softened. “Bond Madness is a given for any Omega, and as many times as Uther has seen Bond Madness in his life, it’s ridiculous for him to be so angered to see you in the thrall of it. I suppose it makes it harder for him to pretend you’re not an Omega the way he normally does.” Morgana’s words stung because they were true. For a moment, Arthur felt that familiar ache, that ingrained need to live up to his father’s expectations and fear that he couldn’t. Then it was gone, replaced with the warmth and devotion to Merlin that clogged up his head and filled his every sense.

“I’m a bit out of sorts. That’s all. It will pass soon, and I’ll be back to normal,” he said. Morgana didn’t look like she agreed, but she didn’t argue.

“Uther needs you thinking clearly. I’m not sure how long until that happens.”

* * *

Third days were supposed to be important, weren’t they? Merlin spared this only a brief thought as he prowled his cell, growling at the guards whenever they passed by. Sometimes, one would growl back, and Merlin would throw himself against the bars, snarling. Then the guard’s mate would tell him not to rile Merlin because he was Prince Arthur’s Alpha and they might get in trouble.

Merlin needed his Omega. He felt seconds away from blasting out the cell door and blasting his way through the castle to find Arthur. He remained in this state until Gaius arrived.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Gaius shook his head as he approached the cell. Merlin whipped around. “Why is it always you, Merlin?”

“And where have you been? Three days it’s been since they threw me in here, and I haven’t seen hide nor hair of you! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come! Could you really not spend a moment of the hours you spend napping?!” Merlin snarled. He winced. “Sorry, Gaius. I didn’t mean that. I’m just...a bit on edge.”

“You’re in a better state than Arthur,” Gaius said, which meant he forgave Merlin. “He can’t even hold a conversation.” Merlin growled, and Gaius winced in turn. “Sorry. I won’t tell you more. You’re agitated enough as is.”

_“My lord.”_

_“Prince Hartwin,” Uther acknowledged the young man. “Forgive us that we have not entertained your family since the return of the hunting party. These are difficult times.”_

_“We understand completely, sire. How fares prince Arthur? Is he bearing the affair well?” Hartwin asked. They both knew that he was asking if the Heat and Mating had gone well and the Bond had formed without incident. Both were also aware that they were a Beta and an Alpha speaking of the affairs of Alphas and Omegas._

_“Physically, he is well. He currently endures the...unique afflictions of newly Mated Omegas.” ‘Bond Madness’ went without saying._

_“I am glad to hear he is well. And the boy?” Hartwin spoke this question more carefully. Dislike flickered over Uther’s face._

_“In the dungeons, facing charges of treason and conspiracy.”_

_“Forgive me, sire, it may not be my place, both as a Beta and as an outsider, but I feel I must at least speak once in the boy’s favor.” Surprise replaced dislike on Uther’s face. “He is a mere servant, true, a man of lowly birth, I assume, but even since my arrival, I have shown him display incredible devotion and loyalty to your son. He kept quite the irreverent tone when speaking to Prince Arthur, but I also once had to stop Drustan’s men from beating the boy to death for defending his master’s honor to them. I watched him after that, and I did not see him once show an ounce of bitterness towards Prince Arthur for the wounds he received defending him. I have never met a servant who would have done more than tattle to their master that their honor had been challenged. I do not believe the boy to be a conniver like our Cambian neighbors. I believe that Challenging Drustan’s Claim was another display of devotion, for what my opinion is worth.”_

_“...I will take these words into consideration, Prince Hartwin.” The king could be little more than surprised at this defense of his son’s servant._

_“That is all I ask, my lord.”_

“I’ve been tending Queen Carina for much of my time. She suffered a nervous collapse after they brought her son back,” Gaius said. “This is courtesy of Lady Morgana, by the way.” he handed Merlin half a small loaf of bread out of his robes, which Merlin devoured.

“How is she faring? The queen?” Merlin licked the crumbs from his fingers. He hadn’t even thought about Drustan’s mother. The quiet, trembling woman did not lend herself to being remembered.

“A little better now. She can sit up and eat and speak. From what little she’s said, I gather that neither her son nor her husband have ever treated her well, but she loved Drustan as dearly as any mother.” Merlin thought of his own mother. The bread now sat uneasily on his stomach. “And with Hania still missing, that’s only more stress on her.” Merlin opened his mouth then closed it.

“Any sign of her?”

“None. The king now believes someone is harboring her.”

_“Merlin is a good man. You’ve seen him demonstrate his loyalty to Arthur. Why is this any different?”_

_“You know well why this is different. A conniving Alpha could spend years plotting to Claim the object of his desire.”_

_“Merlin is not that kind of Alpha. I have long known that he is an Alpha, but_ —”

 _“You_ **_what_ ** _?”_

 _“_ — _but by the time I found out, I had already seen the kind of man Merlin is, and I knew that he was trustworthy. I have seen him endure so much at Arthur’s hands, and yet he would give his life for Arthur’s in an instant.”_

_“You knew of this deception and yet said nothing?”_

_“I knew that Arthur needed someone like Merlin at his side, and that’s proven true. Without Merlin, Drustan would own Arthur right now, and Arthur would be helplessly mooning over an Alpha he despised more than anything.”_

_“Better a prince than a common whelp!”_

_“Arthur would have never sat on the throne of Camelot as long as he lived if he Mated Drustan! Drustan would have kept him locked away, used him as a broodmare! Arthur would never fight in another tournament, he would never lead another patrol, he would never put on armour and swing a sword again!”_

_“Do not raise your voice to me, Morgana.”_

_“Merlin would never do that. Not to any Omega, but certainly not to Arthur. Drustan sneered when he saw Arthur besting Alphas in combat. Merlin beams with pride. Merlin saved Arthur from a life of misery. Listen, Arthur’s head will clear eventually, but he’ll never be able to think objectively about Merlin again. That’s why we must work with Merlin to do what’s best for Arthur.”_

_“We? I think you mean that I must do what is best for Arthur, and the boy be damned.”_

_“He is Arthur’s Alpha, whether you like it or not_.”

“Speaking of harboring,” Gaius said, then glanced over his shoulder, same as Gwen had. “Just from looking at him, I could tell that Prince Drustan had far too many broken bones to have been killed by nothing more than a sword. Would you know anything about that?” Merlin grimaced.

“When Drustan overpowered Arthur, I...” Merlin rubbed the back of his head. “I went a bit mad. I got so angry that I completely forgot Arthur was there, and I started flinging Drustan around the clearing.”

“And Arthur saw you?”

“Yeah.” Merlin looked down at the straw-covered floor of his cell.

“And? How did he react?”

“He was...sad and tired. He asked me if I’d lied about everything, and I told him I hadn’t. I explained to him about being born with magic and how my magic’s for him, but he didn’t really react. I tried to ask him if he was angry, but he just said he couldn’t be angry with me anymore. That’s about when he started acting barmy.” Gaius’ eyes dimmed and crinkled up.

“So he was aware of what was happening to him. Poor boy,” Gaius murmured.

“But it’s going to wear off, right?” Fear gripped Merlin. “He’s going to come back to his senses eventually and then he’ll be angry and I’ll have to deal with it, right?” He didn’t like the sadness he saw in Gaius’ eyes _at all_.

“It’s true that Arthur will regain his personality and his ability to think about things that aren’t you, but...”

“But?!”

“He was right. He’s not going to be able to be angry with you. Not really.”

“Ever?” An image of a bossy but eternally doting Arthur filled Merlin’s head. That wasn’t Arthur. That sounded awful.

“Mated Omegas are notoriously...smitten with their Alphas, even after coming to their senses. You’re Arthur’s beloved Bondmate now. That’s likely all he’ll ever be able to think of you as. Now, Arthur is different from other Omegas, so he could surprise us yet, but there’s not much chance of him getting angry with you.” Merlin stared at him in horror. “There’s a reason Arthur never wanted to be Mated.” Merlin stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall. He slid down it, putting his face in his hands. Gaius stepped closer to the barred door.

“What have I done, Gaius?” Merlin’s shoulders shook, but he didn’t cry. “What have I done to him?” His voice cracked.

“You did the only thing you could have done in that situation. This is Prince Drustan’s fault, not yours.”

“I tried so hard to be different, to not be one of those Alphas who thinks he can make decisions for Arthur, and that’s what I turned out to be. I’m no better than Drustan!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin,” Gaius said, but there was compassion in his voice. “You had no other options. It was let Drustan take possession of Arthur—”

“Or take possession of him myself,” Merlin finished. Gaius said nothing. Merlin saw that same question ‘why is it always you?’ in his eyes. Merlin had no answer for him.

_“We have two more guards outside Prince Arthur’s door, sire. He’s taken to thinly veiled threats about what will happen if he isn’t allowed to see Merlin,” Leon reported. He didn’t mention that he’d caught Arthur with his head in his arms, weeping. “Sire, the physician told me to tell you that Prince Arthur now refuses to take the tonics for nerves and melancholy and is becoming more and more agitated.” Uther stared down at the now useless treaty with Cambia._

_“And the_ **_boy_ ** _?” he said the word as if it were filthy._

_“Prowling his cell like an animal and growling at the guards. He seems to be faring better than Prince Arthur.” Leon paused as Uther sneered. “Merlin has always shown immense loyalty to Prince Arthur, sire. I heard him tell Prince Arthur that he’d withdraw his Challenge to Drustan’s Claim if the prince ordered him to.”_

_“That will be all, Sir Leon.”_

_“Yes, sire.”_

“What do I do?”

“I can’t tell you that, Merlin.”

“Gaius please.”

“Be good to Arthur. Be sure not to force your will on him if you have any choice. Let him make his own choices. Give him the affection Omegas need. Prove your loyalty and devotion to all of Camelot. Never forget the price that has been paid.”

“I guess that’s all I can do.”

_“Sire.”_

_“Gaius.” Uther sat by the fire, hands folded in front of his mouth._

_“I finally convinced Arthur to drink something to help him relax. I didn’t tell him how strong it was, and he’s sleeping like a babe now.”_

_“I suppose you’ve come to convince me to spare the boy.”_

_“I’m not prideful enough to believe I can convince you of anything, sire,” Gaius said. The corner of Uther’s mouth curved, but the expression held little pleasure. “I only wanted to say that I never would have allowed Merlin to continue working as Prince Arthur’s manswervant if I’d thought he was any danger to Arthur. I didn’t even know he was an Alpha until I asked him to help me tend to Lord Goronwy’s daughter’s first Heat and he refused. I watched his interactions with Arthur carefully after that. He has always shown an incredible lack of traditional Alpha traits. I’ll admit that he took a bit too much pleasure in choosing Arthur’s clothes, and I saw his eyes follow the curve of Arthur’s neck on many occasions, but Merlin knew that there was really no chance of him being able to have an Omega like Arthur, and I don’t think he dwelt excessively on the possibility of Mating Arthur.”_

_“You claim he did not covet my son.”_

_“Covet is a strong word, sire. Does a lowly stableboy fantasize about the lovely noble daughter and imagine holding her in his arms? Certainly. Does he dare do more than sigh and imagine? No. Would he come to her aid if he saw a rapist trying to defile her? I would think so.” Gaius paused. “Merlin was incredibly sheltered. He told me the only other person in his village who wasn’t a Beta was an Omega who was soon mated to a man in another village. Almost everything he knows about Omegas he learned since coming to Camelot and by being Prince Arthur’s manservant, and there’s still so many things he simply hasn’t heard of. I doubt Merlin fully understands the price that Arthur has paid for being Mated. He’s a good lad.”_

_“I’ve been told that after Drustan made his Claim, the boy told Arthur that he would withdraw his Challenge if Arthur so wished it.” Nothing about Uther’s voice betrayed whether this meant anything to him._

_“It doesn’t surprise me.”_

_“You are not the first person to speak in defense of the boy. Merlin.” Uther added the name as an afterthought in the tone of a man that knew he would have to remember that name from now on. “At this point, I hope you are the last. I’m tired of being told how ‘loyal’ and ‘devoted’ the boy is to my son. Nevertheless, he_ **_will_ ** _answer to me.” Uther took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I hold your opinion in high regard, Gaius. I will take your words into consideration.”_

_“That is all I ask, sire.”_

* * *

“You must let them see each other. It’s been four days.”

“You do not get to tell me what I ‘must’ do, Morgana.”

“Arthur’s mental state is in shambles. I found him sobbing shamelessly on his bed. The only reason it’s taken him this long to begin weeping is that damned pride you instilled in him. If you care for him in the slightest, you will let him see his Alpha.”

“As soon as he steps in the boy’s presence, he will take leave of his senses again, reduced to a besotted fool.”

“And you think Arthur is in posession of his faculties now?” Morgana asked in disbelief. “He can’t hold a conversation!”

“This hysteria will pass with time.”

“This is not typical Omegan hysteria, my lord.” Morgana’s eyes burned bright. “It won’t be long now before Arthur attacks and possibly kills the guards outside his door in order to get to his Alpha. You’re going to have to tie him to the bed to keep him away from Merlin.”

“Then we will tie him to the bed!” Uther raised his voice.

“It’s cruel! Your son is in agony! You don’t have to let them bed each other. Just let them see each other through the bars of Merlin’s cell. Let them kiss between the bars and Scent each other until they’ve both calmed down. Send an escort with him to make sure they behave. Gods above, just go with him yourself and pull Arthur back by his scruff if things get too heated.”

“Do not presume to give me orders, Morgana,” Uther said in a voice like frozen iron.

“Someone has to make you under—” Morgana began, but an urgent knock came at the door.

“Sire!” a harried male voice floated through.

“Enter,” Uther said. A guard stepped in and bowed.

“Sire, Prince Arthur injured the guards outside his door and fled his room. He made it to the entrance of the dungeons before he was properly intercepted. Sir Leon had to knock him unconscious to subdue him. He is back in his chambers and the physician has been sent for,” the guard reported. Morgana noted the bruise blooming on his jaw.

“See!” she said. Uther growled in his chest. A moment passed.

“Fine!” Uther barked. The guard jumped. Morgana didn’t. “Tell Sir Leon and Sir Bedivere to come speak to me at once. They will escort Arthur to see the boy.”

“Yes, sire.” The guard bowed.

“You are dismissed.” The guard left. “I hope you’re happy.” Uther said with disdain. Morgana simpered.

“Exceedingly, my lord.”

* * *

“Merlin!”

Merlin’s head jerked up as the smell of a desperate Omega hit him. His desperate Omega.

“Arthur!” Merlin scrambled to his feet. He ran to the bars, and Arthur met him there. They kissed through the bars, cheeks pressed to the cold iron, grabbing at each other’s clothes

“Alpha, I missed you, Alpha, Alpha,” Arthur panted into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin’s hand moved from the back of Arthur’s head down to his neck, fingers worming under the cloth of the neckerchief like they knew they belonged at Arthur’s nape. Arthur gasped, an extremely Omegan sound that pulled Merlin out of the haze filling his head.

“Arthur,” he said, but Arthur had no intention of stopping.

“My Alpha, mine,” Arthur mumbled, groping Merlin’s shoulders and back through the bars. “Want you, want you in me, want you—”

“Sire,” Leon cleared his throat. Arthur didn’t appear to know he was there. Merlin’s hand, still on the back of Arthur’s neck, tightened its grip. Arthur shuddered and went limp against the bars with a whine.

“Leon, how long do we have?” Merlin rasped. Arthur gripped the bars, trembling. His Alpha’s hand gripping the back of his neck left him helpless. Merlin didn’t like overpowering Arthur this way, but Arthur was out of control and needed a guiding hand until he came back to some semblance of himself. The thought sobered Merlin.

“Not too long. Our orders are to let him be with you until he can calm down.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Merlin let go of Arthur’s neck. Arthur groaned and pressed in for another kiss. Merlin obliged him. His Omega. His Omega. The thought made him giddy, but he forced himself to think. “Shhh,” he whispered into Arthur’s mouth as Arthur whined. “Shhh.” He stroked the back of Arthur’s neck and kissed him until Arthur’s breathing had slowed and his trembling had stopped. Merlin broke the kiss.

“Good boy,” he said. Arthur shivered.

“I missed you. It’s been hell away from you. It’s been terrible not being with you. Almost as terrible as being with you,” he rasped. Merlin laughed, kissing him again.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay,” he said. Arthur cupped his face through the bars.

“Let me breathe your Scent.” Merlin gave Arthur his other hand, and Arthur pressed his nose to the inside of Merlin’s wrist. The Scent wasn’t as strong there as his neck or chest, but it was enough to calm Arthur down. Merlin petted Arthur’s hair, watching him. This was his Omega. This beautiful man was his Bondmate. Merlin grinned like an idiot, petting Arthur. When Arthur lifted his head, his eyes had cleared. He smiled faintly. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah,” Merlin grinned. His smile faded when Arthur’s did.

“Merlin.”

“Yeah?”

“We...” Merlin could see Arthur struggling to think. “When you get out. We need to talk. Once my head is clear...” Arthur paused again, “...we’ll discuss everything that’s happened.” Merlin nodded. Would Arthur be able to be himself again? He didn’t dare let himself hope.

“Yeah,” he said a third time. The clarity left Arthur’s eyes, replaced with that love haze. He leaned in, and they kissed again. After a bit, Leon cleared his throat.

“Sire. We should get going. This is already longer than your father wanted you to be here,” he said. Merlin growled as Arthur broke the kiss. Arthur laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Do you want your scarf back? It smells like me now,” he said. Oh, that was immensely tempting.

“No, you keep it for now. Keep showing you’re mine.” Merlin wished he could give something else to Arthur so Arthur could have his Scent. Arthur shivered and kissed him again.

“I’ll be back,” he promised. He already seemed clearer and more level-headed than he had when he’d come in.

“You’d better,” Merlin said. Arthur shivered. With one last kiss, Arthur let his knights lead him out. Merlin watched him go. He didn’t dare hope.

* * *

“I appreciate you letting me see him, Father.” Arthur kept his voice as submissive as he could, hiding his seething anger at everyone involved in this nightmare.

“Make no mistake, I let you see the boy only to prevent you from making a spectacle of yourself and disgracing us both in front of our guests.” Uther paced the length of the empty council room.

“Of course. But I still appreciate it. I feel more level-headed already.” Uther made a derisive noise, and Arthur clenched his fists then relaxed them. “I am. The haze is clearing. I can once again see past my own problems to _our_ problems. What reparations will be made to Cambia?” He lifted his chin. Uther stopped pacing to look at him.

“Do you have something in mind?”

“Merlin is my Mate now, but an Alpha cannot be my queen. In the past, Alpha kings have kept their Mates as consorts and taken Beta queens. If Conall wants a hand on our throne so badly, let me be wedded to Princess Hania,” Arthur said in the most level voice he’d used since being Mated. Uther’s expression shifted from surprised to thoughtful. “To have a daughter who is Princess to the Crown Prince of Camelot would be advantageous to Cambia, and even moreso that she would someday be queen.”

“You have been hesitant since Presenting to show preference to any female Beta as a potential bride.”

“Things are different now,” Arthur said. A small sneer curled at Uther’s lips at the reminder of the boy in the dungeons. “I feel more secure now that I know none can covet me or scheme on my _virtue_.” Derision laced the word. “And knowing that she would be my wife only in name is reassuring. Hania is a nice girl. I don’t mind her.”

“Conall will like the idea.” Uther stated this as fact. “That will work well. I will discuss it with him.” He turned away. “Now, as much as it galls me, we must discuss the boy.”

“He has a name.”

“I care not what name the whelp wears.”

“He is my Mate and my consort. You will need to know his name.”

“I know his name,” Uther snapped. He knew Arthur was right, and that angered him. “I will question the boy and his motives myself.”

“And what if you decide his motives are impure? Will you have him executed and ensure the Pendragon line ends? Gaius has already given me the concoctions that ensure I will not yet conceive.”

“I will question the boy and his motives myself,” Uther repeated, louder. Arthur was used to his father’s belief that if he said something louder then it became more true. “If he was truly so happy to Mate you, it is certain that his eyes have always followed you.”

“Merlin’s motives are pure nonetheless. Any Alpha might fantasize about an Omega, but fantasies are not schemes. I’m not sure Merlin is capable of such schemes.”

“If he was so adept at hiding that he is an Alpha, his mental incompetence could easily be a ruse as well.”

“He was never mentally incompetent. He just lacks any semblance of good judgment, which often makes him act a fool. I figured that out early on. I was speaking of Merlin’s moral character. Deception aside, he is a man of stout morals.” Did Arthur believe that, or was he just trying to convince his father? Arthur had dragged himself out of that love haze with great effort, and he found himself now displeased and bitter towards his Mate. Was the fact that he didn’t hate Merlin for his deceptions because of their Bond, or were his feelings his own? Arthur didn’t know. His father obviously could not, under any circumstances, know of Merlin’s sorcery, but Arthur would make Merlin answer for it. Merlin would answer for his deceptions and crimes.

‘ _Alpha loves you. You don’t want to question Alpha, do you? Alpha’s so good to you_.’ The haze of love and devotion tried to sink its claws into him, but he slapped the thoughts away. He would not become that simpering thing again. He refused.

“I will decide for myself what he is.” Uther stared up at the stained glass window behind the throne. “You are dismissed.” Arthur opened his mouth, then he closed it.

“Yes, sire.”

* * *

Gwen came with the news the next afternoon. The guards had found Hania in Morgana’s chambers that morning. Before they could grab her, she’d pulled open Morgana’s windows and flung herself out. The servants were still scrubbing her blood from the cobblestone.

“It’s so terrible. It turns out that the king was in negotiations with King Conall about Arthur taking Hania as his Beta wife so he’d have a queen, you know, as reparation for Prince Drustan’s death.” This was news to Merlin. “We didn’t know that. The princess could have stayed here and been happy, but now she’ll never know.” Gwen sighed. “This has gutted Morgana. Arthur’s with her now. He’s torn up too. I think he felt a bit protective of her. Hania, I mean.” She shook her head. “They’re saying war is pretty much inevitable now.”

After Gwen left, Merlin brooded. He had little else to do.

Hania would have made a good queen for Arthur. Away from her father and brother’s control, she might have blossomed. It really was a shame. Merlin looked up at the light pouring in from the tiny window above him.

He had failed in stopping himself from hoping that Arthur would be able to reason clearly about him. This came with even more shame and fear of facing Arthur’s anger. Would Arthur truly forgive him, or would there always be bitterness and lack of trust in their relationship? Did Merlin deserve to be forgiven? Even if Arthur accepted Merlin’s magic, Merlin had Claimed and Mated Arthur when he was vulnerable, despite Arthur not wanting a Mate.

‘ _I saved him from Drustan. There was no other way. It doesn’t matter if I was excited to Mate Arthur. I had no other choice_ ,’ he told himself. Shame and guilt still gnawed at him. Could Arthur truly forgive him? Could Merlin forgive himself? He had loved Arthur for so long. He had always wanted what was best for Arthur, wanted Arthur to make his own choices. Could he forgive himself for violating that?

Merlin closed his eyes. Nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

For all the opulence of their entrance, Cambia left without a sound. Their flags were gone. Their horses were gone. They were gone. Arthur spared a thought for Queen Carina. A trembling woman who spoke in a faltering voice. Both her children were dead now. She didn’t deserve that. No woman did.

That left them to see Anglia off. Uther addressed King Myron and his wife, Morgana spoke with Greta and Alda, and Arthur talked with Hartwin.

“I feel terrible for the girl, but Drustan? He got his comeuppance,” Hartwin said in a low voice as a servant brought his horse.

“He broke the Alpha code. I had the right to kill him.” Arthur didn’t have it in him to feel an ounce of pity for Drustan, but the sorcery he’d watched Merlin inflict on the Cambian prince had been more brutal than Arthur was comfortable with. He’d make Merlin answer for all that when this was over. God, he wanted to see Merlin, wanted to hold Merlin. He wanted Merlin’s Scent in his nose. He could feel himself getting antsy again. “Hartwin, I want to thank you.” The Anglian prince glanced at him in surprise. “I’ve thanked you once, but I want to do it again. You saved Merlin’s life. He wasn’t my Alpha yet, but you saved him from Drustan’s men nonetheless.”

“I would not see an innocent servant beaten to death by a group of nobles. Besides, it was obvious how fond you were of him, even then, and it was obvious how devoted to you he was. The dynamics and intricacies of Alphas and Omegas will always be a mystery to my kind, but I think Merlin will be a good Alpha to you,” Hartwin said. Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

“I think he will too,” he said, and he did. Merlin was kind and understanding and not at all oppressive. It came down to whether they could heal the wounds of betrayal. “My father doesn’t agree.” Arthur grimaced. Hartwin mounted his horse, then paused.

“I mean this with the utmost respect, but when I first heard of you, I was told you were a strange Omega, like some queer amalgam of an Alpha and an Omega,” he said. Arthur grimaced goodnaturedly. He’d heard the sentiment spoken much less graciously. “Merlin seems a very odd Alpha as well with his gangly body and delicate bone structure. You’re both a bit odd.” Hartwin pressed his feet tighter into the stirrups. “Maybe it’s destiny that an odd Alpha and an odd Omega would find each other.” The sentiment startled Arthur only in that it so perfectly reflected his own thoughts from the past week. He’d chalked up the overwhelming feeling that he and Merlin were _meant_ to be mated to this post-Mating haze of love. Was it not just him? Could others see it as well?

“I agree. I think it is destiny. Fare the well, Hartwin. I’m sorry we couldn’t be better hosts.” Hartwin chuckled.

“I’ll forgive you this time.”

They stood and watched the party set off.

“I suppose you won’t let me see Merlin again now that they’re gone,” Arthur said. Morgana gave an unladylike snort. Uther growled. “I’ve been very well-behaved.”

“He has,” Morgana agreed.

“You be silent.” Uther sent her a glare that many sorcerers believed could kill them instantly. He turned that same gaze on his son. Both Morgana and Arthur remained unfazed. “You—” he pointed at Arthur “—will return to your chambers and await orders.” Arthur’s face dropped.

“Father—”

“You are dismissed,” Uther said. Arthur scowled and did something that couldn’t quite be called stomping off.

“He’s getting restless again. He needs to see his Alpha,” Morgana said. She didn’t react when the glare was turned back on her.

“I will decide when he sees the boy.”

“If you say so.” Morgana tossed her hair and looked at Arthur’s tense, retreating shoulders.

* * *

Merlin knew his time had run out when the guards came for him. They dragged him out of the dungeons and through the halls. Everyone stared as he passed, and whispers followed them the whole way.

Outside the council room, Merlin caught a whiff of Arthur and perked up. He sagged a little when a beta guard produced his neckerchief, taken from Arthur.

“This is to be returned to you on his majesty’s orders.” Uther must not want Merlin half-feral with need for his Omega while they talked.

Merlin currently had his nose pressed into the neckerchief as he stood before the king. Two guards stood at the door. Two more stood against the wall on either side of Merlin. The moment of reckoning had come. Merlin kept his eyes on the floor and waited to be addressed.

“Tell me what you know of Cambia’s plot to Mate my son,” Uther said. Merlin lowered his eyes and recounted all of the pertinent events since Cambia and Anglia’s arrival. Uther interrupted him at various points.

“How did you know where Drustan had taken him?”

“I followed Arthur’s Scent.” Uther accepted this and motioned for Merlin to continue.

“I found Dru— _Prince_ Drustan pinning Arthur to the wall. He had his hand between Arthur’s legs. Arthur didn’t even look conscious.” Merlin clenched his fists at the memory of that vile Alpha touching his Omega that way. “I started talking loudly, thanking Drustan for finding Arthur and saying that he’d had too much ale and that I would escort him back to his room. D— Prince Drustan didn’t like that much and tried to stop me several times...” Merlin went on with his story, detailing the multiple attacks he endured from the Cambians for thwarting this rape attempt. Then he recounted as much as he could recall of Drustan approaching Arthur that fateful morning of the hunt and making a Claim on him soon after.

“Why wasn’t Arthur taking you with him? He believed you to be a Beta and it would have made things easier to have a Beta manservant with him, especially one he trusted the way he trusted you,” Uther cut in during Merlin’s explanation. The question was astute. It made Merlin look at his shoes.

“The previous morning, erm...I had gutted a deer for Arthur and I was washing off in the river, early in the morning. Arthur snuck up on me and scared the life out of me and made me scream. He thought it was hilarious. I started yelling at him for being childish and completely forgot I was naked and he...saw that I’m an Alpha.” Merlin fidgeted.

“Arthur _knew_ that you are an Alpha?” Uther’s eyes narrowed. “And he did nothing?”

“Well, he...” Merlin lifted the kerchief to his nose and inhaled to calm himself, “...he was very angry. And upset. He told me that I wasn’t to let anyone else find out so I wouldn’t embarrass him in front of his— your guests. He said that after they left, he would deal with me...but then Drustan...made the Claim.”

“So Arthur learned of your secret, ordered you not to reveal it, then you revealed it to everyone and made a Claim on him,” Uther said. Merlin cringed.

“I didn’t have a choice!” he said, eyes wide. “...sire,” he added. Uther wasn’t convinced.

“Continue.” So Merlin finished the story of the Claim and duel and him riding out to find Arthur. He knew that neither of them wanted him to recount the Mating, so he glossed over that and went straight to Drustan finding and attacking them.

“And I hit him over the head from behind with a bit stick. That gave Arthur enough time to pick his sword back up and start fighting again, then he overpowered and killed Drustan.” That was the story that Merlin and Arthur had agreed on before the knights had come. Hopefully, Arthur hadn’t gone so mad as to forget it. “Then the knights came, and, you know...” Merlin finished on a shrug. Uther brooded on what Merlin had told him. It made him look like Arthur, or perhaps it was the other way around.

“Why should I trust you any more than Conall’s conniving son?” Uther asked after a few minutes. Merlin opened his mouth. “You served my son loyally for two years, that cannot be denied, but how do I know that you are not merely more long-sighted than Drustan?”

“Why would I wait two whole years...sire?”

“An Alpha can bide his time, establishing himself in the castle and waiting for the perfect opportunity to take an Omega for his own.”

“But—” Merlin paused, a little confused, “—I had plenty of opportunities.” This seemed to surprise Uther. “After the first six months, Arthur let me stay in his chambers and finish up for the night even after he went to sleep. When I’m on time in the morning, sometimes Arthur’s still asleep. He takes me hunting with him, and, yeah, he usually wakes up before me, but not always. When I’m not working for Arthur, I’m studying medicine under Gaius, and I have total access to his tonics and medicines while he’s away, including different draughts and sedatives. That’s not to mention the times when I’ve been with Arthur just before he went into Heat. I’ve had so many opportunities to take advantage of Arthur. It doesn’t really make sense for me to pass up opportunity after opportunity if I was planning something, does it?”

“An opportunity to take advantage is not necessarily an opportunity to Mate,” Uther said, but he seemed to hear what Merlin was saying, at least a little.

“I actually had one of those. Arthur took me hunting once. He was due to have a Heat but he was antsy and wanted to get out of Camelot first. Gaius told him not to, but he did it anyway, and he took me. Halfway through he started having the first pains. We were half a day from the city. By the time we’d packed up, he could hardly stand. I had to help him onto his horse. I sent him ahead because he was starting to put off Scents and if I smelled him going into Heat, I’d start putting off Scents too. It wasn’t until later that I realized that I could have taken advantage if I’d wanted. It wouldn’t have been easy, but if I had kept him away from his horse until he was completely overtaken with it, I could have done whatever I wanted. But I wouldn’t have done that,” Merlin said. 

“Yet what you _have_ done is reduce my son to a helpless, fawning creature.” Uther narrowed his eyes. Merlin tensed a little, insulted on Arthur’s behalf.

“Didn’t he injure a bunch of guards trying to get to me? That doesn’t sound very helpless to me...sire,” he added. Uther’s lip curled in a sneer.

“Helpless in his devotion to you, _boy_.” Okay, alright, he might pay for that impertinence. Be submissive. Be submissive.

“I didn’t realize that would happen, sire. I don’t have a lot of experience with Omegas and other Alphas. The only Omega in my village left right after I Presented. I just thought...after I came here, I heard Alphas talk about what it was like to be Mated, and I thought it would be the same for Omegas. You know, just...you love them, you want to make them happy, you feel connected to them, it’s hard to get angry at them. I knew Alphas could exert control over their Omegas, but I...kind of assumed that Arthur was immune. He seemed immune to everything Alphas did. Even if I’d known, I’d still have saved him from Drustan, but...I’d have done it with a heavier heart.” Uther no longer looked quite as angry. He almost seemed like he believed Merlin. He looked at Merlin for a bit as if trying to suss him out.

“Becoming Arthur’s manservant was not your choice. I gave you the position for saving his life. But why did you continue? You could have gotten Arthur to fire you if you had really wanted. Did being so subservient to an Omega not sting your pride, or was the honor of serving a crown prince enough to make up for the indignity?” Uther asked. Merlin paused. He didn’t know how to explain to an Alpha like Uther that he didn’t have that infamous Alpha pride. Maybe a little, but nothing like an Alpha like Uther.

“Serving Arthur...even when it was hard, it felt like...it felt like where I was supposed to be. I think Arthur is going to be a great king someday, and I wanted to be there to see it.” Merlin could tell that Uther had misinterpreted this answer slightly, but not enough to cause any trouble. “This wasn’t what I had planned, but I want to make the best of it. I want to do my best, to be my best for Arthur. Maybe it’s just the Bond talking, but I want that more than anything.” Uther nodded.

“You have proven yourself devoted, if nothing else. Arthur—” Uther paused “—will indeed someday be king. There is already great responsibility upon his shoulders, and it will only increase with time. It is my job to make certain that he is ready for that responsibility.” Merlin nodded. “However,” Uther continued, “Arthur is also my son. It...would not please me to see him suffer needlessly. I will do what is best for him.”

“I want to do what’s best for him too.”

“I believe you,” Uther said. He looked away.

“Sire?”

“Yes?”

“About my place in Camelot. What is to be done with me now?” Uther’s lips curved in a small smile that Merlin could place as either pleasant or unpleasant.

“That,” he said, “is the question. You pose quite the conundrum.” Merlin looked down, pressing the kerchief to his nose, then back up.

“If I may, sire...would it be possible for me to stay on as his manservant?” Uther’s eyebrows went up. “I mean, I’m still a commoner, and there’s no place in the court for me, and if I stayed his servant, I would be able to spend plenty of time with him.”

“You would do that? Play servant to your own Omega?” This confused Merlin before he realized that this was another Alpha pride thing.

“If it means I get to be close to my Omega and take care of him? Gladly,” Merlin said. Uther gave him a look that said that he just couldn’t figure Merlin out. Arthur had given Merlin that look many times, but Arthur’s expression usually held a great deal more reluctant fondness.

“Very well. I will allow it. It is most unusual, but all of this is most unusual. You are dismissed. You will find Arthur in his chambers.” Uther turned away.

“Thank you, sire.” Merlin bowed and left. He’d faced the Beast. Now it was time to face his Omega.

* * *

When Merlin opened the door, Arthur stood at the window. Discontent permeated the Omegan Scent hanging heavy in the room.

“I’m not in the mood for you, Morgana.” Arthur clenched and unclenched the fist hanging at his side.

“You in the mood for me?” Merlin asked. Arthur whipped around. For one beautiful moment, his face lit up with job and love at the sight of Merlin. Then the expression sank, and the smile faded. Merlin’s faint smile faded as well.

“My father questioned you already?” Arthur turned his head away, both fists clenching and unclenching.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he’s not going to have me killed.” Arthur nodded. Neither of them said anything for a bit.

“You want me to kiss your neck?” Merlin finally asked. Arthur twitched hard.

“ _No_ ,” he said, although Merlin could see that he did. “I won’t be able to think. I need to think.” They fell silent again. “Tell me how your Nature came to be a secret in Camelot.”

“There’s not much to tell. I didn’t have a Scent or a lot of instincts and I’m not very big, so everyone assumed I was a Beta, even if they didn’t say it. It’s a bit cumbersome to say ‘Hey, by the way, I’m an Alpha’ every time I meed someone, so I just let people think that. I did tell Gaius, not long after I came.”

“And then we met,” Arthur turned his back and walked over to look out the window again.

“Yeah,” Merlin licked his lips, eyes riveted to the back of his Omega’s neck. He’d sink his teeth into that flesh, make Arthur quake underneath him. He shook his head to clear it. “I didn’t realize you were an Omega at first, just that you smelled weird.” Arthur snorted. “You were just a royal prat at that point.”

“Why did you save my life, then?”

“I...I’d been clued in that I had a destiny and it involved you.” Merlin thought about the dragon deep below their very feet who had probably foreseen all of this and was probably laughing at Merlin right now. Bastard. Arthur turned his head.

“Destiny,” he repeated as if tasting the word. “Who told you that?” Merlin hesitated.

“A friend...well, maybe not a friend. An acquaintance.”

“A _sorcerous_ acquaintance?” Arthur’s voice dripped with disdain. Merlin winced.

“Erm, sort of. Mostly. Yeah. I might introduce you someday, but I’m not sure how it would go, all things considered. But that doesn’t matter. I didn’t really believe the things I’d been told, but I didn’t want you to die, even though you were a prat. Are a prat,” Merlin corrected himself.

“Why didn’t you disclose your Nature when my father appointed you to be my manservant?” Arthur looked back out the window.

“Well, erm, one, I was too horrified by the idea of being stuck working for someone as awful as you. Two, I only realized you were an Omega when I grabbed you to save your life, and I was still dumbstruck by that. And, three, even if I’d thought of it, immediately saying, ‘thanks, your highness, but I’m actually an Alpha and since your son is an Omega that would be a bad idea, yeah?’ in front of everyone would be extremely awkward. I didn’t even think of it being an issue that I’m an Alpha until me and Gaius got back to the tower and he almost slapped me.”

“Why not tell me on your first day so that I would let you go?”

“I still kind of had that destiny conversation replaying in the back of my head, and the first thing you told me when I walked into the room with you was that you had to keep me on for two months or you would be slighting your father and that if I shut up and did as I was told, I might survive those two months. And I figured you’d make those two months a living hell for me if you knew I was an Alpha.”

“Destiny conversation. Tell me about this supposed destiny. You’re saying you knew all along that we were meant to be Mated?” Arthur rested his hand on the wall beside the window.

“What? No!” Merlin said. “Mating never came up. Our Natures never came up. It has nothing to do with that. But, I mean, I guess this is kind of an extension of the destiny.”

“So what is it?”

“I...you’re going to be a great king, Arthur,” Merlin said. Arthur turned back to look at him.“The greatest king these lands have ever known. You will unite all of Albion someday and bring peace to these lands. My job...is to help you with that. Me...and my magic.” Merlin looked at his boots. He was still wearing his torn up clothes, but the boots were fine.

“Your magic,” Arthur repeated. Yes, the crux of the problem.

“My magic is for you. Like I told you in the camp. My destiny is to do whatever it takes to make sure you fulfill your destiny. I think it’s the whole reason I exist.” Merlin looked up. Their eyes met for several seconds.

“Tell me about the magic. When did you start?”

Merlin told Arthur about how he’d been born with magic, how magic was who he was, how every time his heart thumped in his chest, every time he took a breath in and let it out, every time he blinked his eyes, it was magic. He told Arthur how he’d felt lost for so long, without a purpose, and how being by Arthur’s side had given him and his magic a purpose for the first time. He told Arthur how he had killed Mary Collins, how he had stopped Valiant, how he had killed the Afanc, how he had saved Arthur from Sophia, how he had conjured the windstorm, not Will, how he had tried to trade his own life for Arthur’s, how Merlin had saved Arthur’s life dozens of other times. By the time Merlin was done, Arthur’s eyes had softened a bit.

“It was you, all along,” he said. Merlin smiled softly.

“I would do anything for you.” They stared at each other. Arthur’s small smile faded, and he looked away.

“And yet you lied.”

“I’m sorry. I was afraid. When you found out I was an Alpha and hated me, it felt like my worst nightmares had come to life.”

“I didn’t hate you, Merlin. I wanted to, and I couldn’t, and that made me angry.”

“Do you hate me now? Could you hate me if you wanted to?” Merlin asked. Arthur sighed.

“I don’t hate you. I’m not sure if I could. I’m still...not pleased with you.” He looked away. He still didn’t know how to express his emotions. That hadn’t changed. “But I’m willing to...work on forgiving you...and not just because we’re Mated.” Arthur paused. “Stop staring at my lips, Merlin.”

“Sorry. They’re nice lips,” Merlin said. Those nice lips curled in a smile. “I want you so bad.” Arthur’s eyes went hazy for a few seconds. “We’ve talked a bit. We can talk more later, yeah?” Merlin lowered his head and cut his eyes in an Omegan gesture. Arthur’s shoulders relaxed for the first time since Merlin had walked into the room. He beckoned, and Merlin threw himself into his arms. They kissed, long and slow, hands mussing hair. Arthur bit Merlin’s lower lip, and Merlin groaned into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur pulled him onto the bed, falling on top of him. “You liked it when I was on top, remember?” Merlin squirmed. He groped his Mate’s arse and wasn’t willing to stop.

“Mmm, maybe.” Arthur lifted his hips so he could work at the laces of Merlin’s trousers. “I’m stronger, though. I can go harder.” That was a good point.

“I wanna be on top,” Merlin pouted.

“Don’t be such a baby, Merlin. I’m about to shag you out of your mind. The least you can do is be grateful.” Arthur untied the laces, and Merlin shimmied out of the trousers. They started working on Arthur’s laces next, batting at each other’s hands as they both tried to untie it.

“Don’t you want to be my good boy?” Merlin simpered, and Arthur made a noise deep in his throat, hands faltering. Heat hovered on both their faces now. “My sweet boy, my good little Omega,” Merlin crooned. Arthur put both hands on the bed, holding himself up. “Sweet, darling Arthur, so good for me. You want to be good for Alpha? Be a good Omega for Alpha?” Arthur panted, eyes hazy with lust. “You want that?” They got Arthur’s trousers off. “Let Alpha be on top.” Arthur shook his head. “ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin was too horny to be stern.

“I’m going to fuck you unconscious,” Arthur said. Merlin tried to pout, but he was too excited. “You can be on top after.” Mollified, Merlin let Arthur pull his shirt off, and soon they were both naked.

The sun had begun to sink in the sky when they finally lay still together under the blankets. Merlin was indeed on top, kissing and biting at the back of Arthur’s neck while Arthur lay limp underneath him and purred. Merlin left off the nape to kiss and bite the rest of Arthur’s neck. Arthur grunted and reached back, pushing Merlin’s head back towards his nape. Merlin laughed softly and kissed Arthur’s nape.

“Good boy,” Merlin whispered. Arthur had tired himself out too much to even shiver, just making a soft noise. A few minutes later and they were slotted together, Arthur’s back to Merlin’s chest, like their bodies had been made for it. Merlin had his face pressed into the crook of Arthur’s neck, kissing the bruised skin there. They lay in sleepy, companionable silence.

“Love you,” Merlin murmured.

“You too.”

They closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue tomorrow! I'll gush a bit in the end notes for that one.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short epilogue

A year had passed since the scandal with Cambia. War loomed on the horizon.

The official story was this: The king had knowingly appointed an odd, mild-mannered Alpha as Prince Arthur’s manservant, believing that having an Alpha close by would protect him from aggressive suitors. The king kept the boy strictly under control. Cambia’s royal family plotted to ensure they would have Camelot’s throne upon King Uther’s death by having their prince Claim and Mate Prince Arthur. When this plot came to fruition, Prince Drustan made a secretly unlawful Claim. Instead of letting the throne be compromised, Prince Arthur had made the difficult choice of giving his servant permission to Challenge Prince Drustan’s Claim. The boy won the duel and Mated the prince, as was the law. Prince Drustan broke the Alpha code and tried to kill them both, but Prince Arthur was strong, even after his Heat, and slew him. The boy was kept on as Prince Arthur’s manservant so he could stay close to his Omega, and the boy’s odd, mild-mannered Nature made him suited to serving the prince.

Merlin, for his part, struggled to keep his magic under wraps and thwart magical threats now that he was no longer anonymous. The king still rarely addressed him and usually pretended he wasn’t there. That suited Merlin well.

Currently, an argument could be heard in Prince Arthur’s chambers.

“You always want me to wear the red one. People are going to notice.”

“You look good in the red one!”

“I look good in the others too!”

“Drustan hated the red one!”

“That tired excuse didn’t work the first seventy times you used it, and it’s not going to work now!” Arthur yanked out a black jacket and shoved it at Merlin. “Now, dress me!”

“Arthur, just be a good boy, okay? Can you wear this jacket for Alpha?”

“Oho! Another old standby that never works!”

“It works sometimes,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur looked at him, then he smiled that smile that made Merlin nervous.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Arthur crooned.

“No,” Merlin said quickly as Arthur closed in on him.

“Alpha takes good care of me.” Arthur simpered at him, leaning in for a kiss that Merlin couldn’t resist. “Alpha always takes care of me and attends my dress the way a good Alpha should.”

“I am the only Alpha in the world who dresses his Omega,” Merlin panted as Arthur kissed him over and over.

“Will Alpha get me dressed in this? Will Alpha take care of me?” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips. Merlin melted on a groan.

“Okay, fine, fine, you win, fine,” he said. Arthur pulled back with a cackle.

“ _Easy_.”

“Hate you,” Merlin said as he dressed Arthur in the black jacket, “Hate you so much.” Arthur turned and pulled him in for another kiss. After a few seconds, Merlin began to forget what he’d been upset about. Couldn’t have been important. Arthur broke the kiss. It had dazed him as well. They both looked at each other, trying to remember where they were.

“Council meeting,” Arthur said.

“Council meeting,” Merlin nodded. He smoothed down the jacket, fussing with the particulars of Arthur’s clothes. “Want you to look good. Want everyone to see how good my Omega looks. Mine.” Arthur shivered and smiled.

“Yes, yes, and that’s why you left these bites all over my neck,” he said. Merlin grinned.

“I’ll put more on you later,” he promised as they headed for the door. He stopped Arthur and leaned in. “After lunch, I’m goint to use my tongue on you until you cry.” Arthur inhaled and clenched.

“Shit, Merlin.” The smell of slick filled the room. Merlin grinned and lifted his hand. He said three words and snapped his fingers. Arthur twitched, still flushed. Merlin liked to get Arthur worked up, use magic to clean up any slick, then send him out and about so Merlin would be on his mind. Merlin liked Arthur flushed and needy, trying to pretend he was fine as he went about his day. Now that Arthur was Mated, they didn’t have to worry about him putting off much invitation Scent. “You know I’m going to make you pay for that, right?” Arthur smiled, cheeks rosy, unbothered by the use of magic.

“I’m counting on it.” Merlin kissed him and nudged him out the door.

“Idiot.” So much for tired rejoinders.

“Prat.” Merlin smiled.

Merlin stood off to the side of the council meeting, head down. No one noticed his eyes glowing as he used magic to stroke his Omega’s hair. Arthur’s eyes drooped. 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are. my first completed work that's longer than 10k. I wrote this epilogue just to show that Arthur and Merlin do fully reconcile and Arthur comes to terms with Merlin's magic and they have a fairly equitable relationship.
> 
> I love Omegaverse so much and it always pains me that it's almost all low quality, low effort porn with barely anything resembling plot. it's hard to find omegaverse with fun worldbuilding and an interesting plot. I hope I filled in that gap a little bit.
> 
> I have very high standards, and this fic doesn't quite meet them, haha, but I'm hoping you guys will like it. I think the appeal of this fic for me is that Merlin is the Alpha and Arthur is the Omega and that's the opposite of what's typical in this fandom.
> 
> I know the Merlin fandom is mostly new, young fans now (with a few of the Old Guard), and I want to inspire younger writers towards things like world-building and subverting tropes, even in kinky things like omegaverse.
> 
> This is just one fic, but it feels good to have it off my chest and to put something a little different in the A/B/O tag.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
>  **Choleric** [adjective]: (see Yellow Bile) Of or relating to Yellow Bile; relating to a personality or temperament ruled by Yellow Bile. The Choleric personality is extroverted, ambitious, and short-tempered.  
>  **Claim** (uppercase C) [noun or verb]: A statement made by an Alpha announcing intent to take ownership of an unwed, unMated Omega and to wed and Mate them. Must be made in front of witnesses. If witnessed by the right people, can be legally binding. Can be “challenged” by another Alpha at the time it is made (the challenger generally is a rival Alpha who also wants to take ownership of the Omega, but an Alpha family member can challenge a Claim in defense of the Omega’s honor)  
>  **Nature** (uppercase N) [noun]: biology as it relates to responses and behaviors of Alphas and Omegas  
>  **Scent** (uppercase S) [noun]: pheromones  
>  **scent** (lowercase s) [verb]: smell or recognize pheromones of the same or opposite secondary gender; breathe in someone’s pheromones at their neck or wrist in an intimate act  
>  **Yellow Bile** : One of the four humors of Humorism, a leading school of medicine from the Greeks to the Renaissance. Excess yellow bile was thought to cause aggression. For our (Arthur’s) biological purposes, it’s testosterone.


End file.
